


The Burden of Secrets

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: Star Wars: S.P.C.S. [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Modern Era and Setting, Past Love, Sexual Content, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: When Veteran Agent Han Solo is Hospitalized after an Assassination attempt, his team of Undercover Agents must work to find out who tried to kill him and to better understand why they tried to.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching way too much NCIS and Criminal Minds. And since I love star wars, this is the end result.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting takes place in downtown Coruscant about an exchange of goods. But, nothing goes according to plan and as a result: Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second attempt at an episodic Fanfic. Let me know what you think!

On a busy street in downtown Coruscant, a limo carries two men: one young and jittery, and the other, older and more nonchalant, through lanes of traffic.

Looking out through the passenger window, the younger man checks his watch impatiently. "Will you just relax?" The older man says. "If you're gonna be this uptight when we get to the restaurant, you may as well just ask them to shoot you." The younger man tries to maintain his breathing. "You're right, Sir. Absolutely right." He takes a deep breath and lets it go.

"It's just... I'm still not use to the shakes." The Older man removes his shades and turns to face the troubled rookie. "The 'shakes' as you call them, is the Adrenaline pumping. That's a good thing. It makes you more aware, more focused. It can also help you stay in the moment."

The younger man finally looks in his boss' direction with a look of uncertainty on his face. With a sigh, the older gentleman says "Take another deep breath." He does as he's told. "Hold it for 5 seconds before letting go." After 5 seconds, he lets it go. "Again." He repeats the same directive.

"Where are we going?" The Senior man asks.

"We're meeting with Phasma." The Junior man answers.

"Why are we meeting with Phasma?" 

"Because through her, we can finally get a foothold in Snoke's organization."

"And why is that important?"

"He's been involved with Human Trafficking, gun running, and illegal supplements."

"Is there anything else?" The Older man Ponders.

"We wait 'til we're sure we have enough evidence to arrest him or kill him!" The young man says with confidence.

The Older man looks unimpressed. "So you can read a briefing. How do you handle a situation when the bad guys are sure you're a fed and wanna kill you?"

"Umm..." The Rookie say.

"Great Answer!" The Senior man says. "What do you do when the bad guys start pulling guns and knives?"

The younger man stops to ponder.

"Well, Shit." The Older man says under his breath. 

"Agent Solo." The Rookie says. "Have I not been holding up to your standards?"

"It's not about how often you can please the boss. It's about being able to think on your feet! Most things you learn do not come from a book. Most things are learned in the field."

The young agent turns his glance to the floor, looking pitiful. "Slip. What we're doing here is not pretend. THIS is life or death. I don't think I need to remind you of what's really important here." Solo turns, trying to meet Slip's gaze. "Getting all of us back out alive?" Slips ask. Solo's emotionless face lights up with a smile. "Exactly. We can always catch the bad guys later. But losing an agent? I never consider it an option. Clear?"

Slip picks his head up and looks at Solo with new conviction. "Clear, Sir!"

 

The Limousine parks across the street to a restaurant in the Entertainment district. Tables and chairs sit out in front, with civilians chatting and order their lunches. Solo and Slip look around at each of the customers. Apparently, the woman they came here to meet hasn't shown up yet. Solo picks up his radio. "Hey, Wexley. We've just arrived at Maz's. Do you see the target?" 

"No sighs of the target yet, Boss. Whatever's suppose to happen here hasn't happened yet." Wexley answer.

"Or we've already missed it." Solo says. "Pava? How's it look on camera?"

"She hasn't been here, Solo." Pava replies.

"She's probably disguising her appearance. Review the footage."

"I've been stare at this screen for Five hours, Solo. And Phasma can't exactly blend into a crowd." Solo signs in frustration. "Storm, can you confirm that?"

 

A young, black male dressed in a black suit, white button down shirt, and a black tie sits at the bar, is checking out the many football games on the many tv screens.

"I've been here since they've open for breakfast, Solo. I have seen no signs of a 7 foot tall, gruff looking muscular blonde woman with a british accent come anywhere near this place." Finn's eyes drift to two very attractive black ladies at a table to his left. One of them smiles very seductively at him. He offers her a casual smile and a nod. "Counting those two ladies at the table, that's how many numbers you have now, Finn?" Agent Dameron asks over the radio. "None. I'm working here, Poe." Finn answer as he looks over at the limo across the street.

One of the Waitresses walk over to Finn. "Excuse me, sir? Compliments from the woman in the red top."  She hands him a drink and a piece of paper. Finn reads the note.

"That's how many?" Poe asks again. Finn looks up and lifts the drink up as a thank you. She does the same as a 'Your welcome'. "three numbers offered and one received. Back to our blonde bombshell, does anyone know where she is?" Finn takes a sip. "I think I do." Solo says."She just pulled up with what looks like her two hired guns."

"Nines and Zeroes." Poe Confirms. "Wait until she's situated before getting closer. We need to keep any potential casualties to a minimum." 

"Yes, sir." Multiple voices over the radio say. "Alright, Kid! You ready for this?" Solo asks Slip. Slip takes a deep breath and nods. "I am, sir."

"You sure? You got a mantra you need to mediate on? A prayer you remember? Should I hold your hand?"

"No. I'm ready to go, sir." Slips answer firmly. 

"Alright. Let's get to it." Solo says. "Finn, You're on." Finn finishes his drink and places it on the bar. Once he's paid he's tab, he walks towards the first doors. Once outside, he scans the immediate area and sees Phasma at his far right, exiting her silver Lamborghini. Nines and Zeroes stepping out of the black suv parked behind her.

 

"Can Everybody see me?" Finn asks on his team on his receiver. 

"Duh, Finn. Did you forget you're on camera?" Poe says with a chuckle.

"Hey. Hey. Can you _please_ be serious? This isn't the best time for jokes right now." Wexley says over the radio.

"Relax, Snap. It's just Poe's way of lighten the mood." Finn says with a chuckle.

"You're meeting with people carrying guns in a public area. The Mood should be the least of our concerns." Snap 'snaps' back.

"Fair point. But, that's why you're here. To keep things from escalating too much. All kidding aside, keep an eye on Finn. Zeroes and Nines are a couple of twitchy fuckers with itchy trigger fingers." Poe Says.

"we'd be better off with me putting my sights on them." Snap says.

"Hey, Jess? Can you hear me?" Finn asks.

"Loud and Clear." Jessika replies.

"Remind me to complain later." **** ~~~~

"What's wrong?" Jessika asks.

"What is the deal with 'form-fitting' outfits? I have a package and it needs air. Whoever gave me this suit should NOT be in wardrobe." Referring to Jessika.

"But, Finn. Form fitting just shows off your natural stuff. And those pants are doing wonders for _you_." Finn smiles.

"In case you idiots forgot, we can all hear you." Solo says with growl.

"I knew that, Boss. Just making sure you can hear me." Finn says back.

"87?" A female voice with an English accent asks. Finn's smile drops and he closes his eyes to concentrate. Snoke always had this thing with names and numbers. If two or more people from the 'First Order' were meeting in a public place, it was important to Snoke that people had a four digit code number. 'It's better than a name if you ever got caught.' He always says. But, in reality, he always saw people as numbers and not people. If you have a number, you had a place in his organization. If you didn't, than you aren't worth remembering or you were a vital asset to his circle of trust. Like, Phasma here.

"Phasma." Finn opens his eyes and turns to face her. "You're here early."

"Did you bring what we asked you for?" Phasma demands.

"It's on it's way. Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

"How do you mean?" Phasma asks.

"My Mentor is an old timer. He believes in meeting people face to face. But, he doesn't do business with folks he's never met before." 

"Then, maybe he should retire. Times are changing too fast for old men who move too slow." Nines throws out. Phasma stares at Finn, but he knows she's slowly gutting Nines in her head.

"Didn't realize the hire guns had opinions." Finn says.

"I won't be one for much longer. One more good deal, I'll be using my own name from now on."

"Enough! Snoke wanted to meet with in order to bring in new merchandise. So, where is it?" Finn goes to reach into his jacket when Nines and Zeroes reach for their guns. Finn puts his hand up in a surrendering gesture. He pulls out a cell phone. "Mind if I make a quick phone call?" Finn asks the fellas. Not waiting for an answer, he dials. He places the phone up to his left ear. "Yeah, she's here. We're waiting." Han Solo is sitting in the limo with his phone in his hand. He looks over at Slip and Slip nods. Han says "Coming in." He hangs up. Slip opens the door and steps out first. He dusts himself off and straightens up his tie. He looks over at Phasma, and he feels lightheaded. He's must've seen Phasma's face a million times on pictures and surveillance footage. But, now, with everything he's learned about her and the things she's done, the people she's broken, the lives she's ended, Fear just hits him in the face like a bucket of water. "Hey." Solo says, resting a hand on Slip's shoulder. "Are you sure you're ready for this? It's probably the worst time in the world to ask again, us out of the car and out where she can see us." Slips remembers what Solo said before and slows down his breathing. "You need to take a minute? Because I wasn't kidding about the whole needing a minute thing." Slip exhales. "I'm all good." Slip starts walking across the street before Solo can respond. But, after Solo shrugs his shoulders, he's right behind him.

Finn walks over to a table and pulls a chair out. "Mademoiselle?" He gestures for Phasma to sit. After curling up her lips, she walks over and sits down.

"You boys can find your own seats." Finn says to the two men.

"Smart Ass." Zeroes replies. Finn takes a sit beside Phasma. "It's best not to upset Nines too much. He's a bit of a hot head, which is made worst since Snoke seems to encourage his bad behavior. But, he will kill you if he thinks it's necessary." Phasma warns Finn. "Not a problem. I'm just making sure that we're not undermining one another. You're the woman in charge. I respect you as such." Phasma actually manages to reveal a friendly smile.

"You know, you've only been working for Snoke for 3 years, and you're already on your way to becoming a valuable member of his brain trust. Nines here has been working for Us for 6 years, and he's just about made it to the finish line. At your current pace, you could end up working for him for a few weeks or a few months. It can't hurt to be in your future albeit temporary boss good graces." Finn nods his head in agreement.

Approaching the table is Agent Slip. "03." Nines says as a term to belittle Slip. "Here to take our order?" Zeroes says. 

"That's not very nice." Finn tells Zeroes.

"I'm not in the habit of saying nice things to those beneath me." Zeroes says, belittling Slip further.

"No. That you, a bottom feeder, disregards someone's who three numbers ahead of you. By right, you should be serving him." Finn says to Zeroes."

"Fuck you, 87." Zeroes says.

"No, No. He's got a point. Get up and give him your seat." Nines says. Zeroes chuckles, thinking that he's joking. Only he isn't. Zeroes, with a frown, gives up his seat. Slip sits down.

Jessika, who's monitoring the situation from one of the nearby building, smiles. "Good one, Finn." Solo enters the room and joins her at the monitors.

 

"So, where's our party gift? You got a truck nearby?" Finn asks Slip. "Yeah, it's parked around the corner." Slip answers. As Phasma gets up, Finn interjects. "Wait a minute. Where's our door prizes?"

From behind a window of a van parked on the corner, right behind Slip, sits a man with a camera sit up, capturing everything on screen. This man has dark Raven hair and a small build. He's wearing a black mask and his eyes are observed by a visor. He moves to the backseat, where parts of a sniper rifle is lying in the cab.

"You'll get your money when I check out the guns." Phasma can be heard brooding over the man's radio.

The Raven haired man quickly assembles the rifle. **** ~~~~

"This is gonna take long? I haven't eaten lunch yet. I need to eat before I take my meds." Slip says.

"You haven't... We didn't come here for a friendly brunch." Zeroes shouts. "What is wrong with you? Seriously what's wrong with him?"

"Go easy on him. He's an agoraphobe." Finn answer.

"It's an actual medical condition, 87! I told you this!" Slips shouts nervously.

"03! I'm just... I'm sorry!"

The Man finishes assembling his rifle and sticks the business end of the rifle through a hole in the back, behind where he's license plate is. He then loads the Ammo into his rifle.

"I was insensitive when I was trying to be funny. I apologize to you, man."

"I'm just starting to get treatment for it! I can't believe you, Finn."

He Captures the entire group in his sights.

 

Back at the table, Slip covers his mouth, realizing his mistake. "Finn?" Nines asks. "You don't get to use you're name yet, 8..." Nines stops talk when he too realizes the familiarity with that name. "Wait a minute. I've heard of a Finn before."

"It's not that rare a name. You've probably heard it a million times before now." Finn points out.

"No, no. I seem to remember another man that goes by 2099 that he met someone named Finn. That Man is serving a life sentence now. Finn something."

The Raven haired man focuses his aim at Finn.

"Finn. Storm." Phasma says. "AGENT Finn Storm."

"That's right. Young, muscular. Black." Nines remembers. "It fits the description." Nines and Zeroes reach for their guns. Finn looks over at Slip as he reaches for his. 

"So, what's really waiting for us at that van? A swat team ready to take us in?"

 

Back with Jess and Solo. "Shit! Move in!" Jessika springs out of her seat with Solo on her heels.

 

"Did you think that we wouldn't be ready for you guys?!" Slip says. Finn looks at him, for the first time today with fear in his eyes. "Got a whole team of killers waiting for y'all to fuck up! Go for your guns! Go ahead! You'll get your mother-..." A gunshot rings out and Finn vision goes red. He falls out of his chair while covers his eyes and wipes them furiously.

When his vision returns, he looks up to see that Slip has his head on the table, blood pouring from a gunshot wound to the back of his head. The world around him seems to have fallen off it's axis. People screaming and running in every direction, not knowing where the shot came from.

Finn immediately goes into survival mode. He looks around to make sure he knows where Phasma, Zeroes, and Nines are. Seeing Nines and Zeroes sprinting to find cover, Finn reaches for Slip's gun. He pulls it out and aims for the runaway gunmen, who are currently lost in a sea of panicking people.

He notices Phasma on the ground and as he turns his gun to her, he stops. He sees Phasma covering her face, blood flowing out of her cheek. Once she removes her hand to try to pick herself up, he sees the bullet wound in her right cheek.

More gunshots ring out as the two gunmen open fire into the crowd. Finn ducks behind a table and quickly notices that Zeroes and Nines are firing their guns just above people's heads. Once they run empty, they attempt to make a break for it.

"Man down! Shooters on the move! Currently in pursuit!" Finn shouts and he springs to his feet.

"Finn, wait!" Poe shouts over the radio. "We got two men down."

"Who?!"

"It's Solo!"

"Where are you?"

"Behind the Limo!"

Finn fights his way through a crowd of screaming people. Once he's reached the Limo, he sees Solo on his back, bleeding profusely from two gunshot wounds to his stomach.

"Call an ambulance! We've got two wounded!" Finn shouts at Poe.

"We need an ambulance for two! I repeat! Ambulance for two! Corner of..." Poe's shouting is drowned out by all the screaming.

"Hold on, Solo! Stay with me!" Finn orders a fainting Solo.

"Is anyone else hurt?! Jess?! Snap?!" Finn shouts.

"We're okay, Finn!" Snap says over the radio. "How's the boss?" Jess asks.

"It's bad. _He's_ in pretty bad shape." Another thought occurs to Finn. And it makes him frown to the point of tears.

"What am I going to tell his family?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	2. The Investigation part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Solo in the hospital, Finn and the rest of the team need to work to uncover why someone would try to kill him. But, when a former girlfriend of Finn's resurfaces after two years, secrets are bound to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm possessed! Here's the second part of 'Burden of Secrets.' Enjoy!

Finn and Poe pull up at temple hospital, just as the EMTs are loading the unconscious Han Solo out of the Ambulance and on to a stretcher. Finn is the first out of the suv, trailing behind the E.M.T.s as they rush Han towards the Trauma Center. The Confidence in Finn's face has been replaced with a look of Absolute fear and Sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Sir. You can't come in here." One of the Nurses stops Finn from entering the Trauma Center. Finn paces back and forth, terrified for his wounded Mentor. Poe is right behind and lays a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Finn! Finn, Chill out! Let the doctors do their job! You can't help him if you're standing in their way." Poe Points out.

Finn stops and turns to face his friend. The Adrenaline is still going, but at least Finn is more Compliant. With a nod, he follows Poe back to the waiting room.

 

Finn is sitting in a chair, his face buried in his hands. The brief image of his best friend, Slip getting shot through his left eye keeps flashing over and over again in his mind. He doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want to remember Slip like that. But, he can't stop thinking about it. Poe stands near him, staring out the window.

"Okay. Now, talk me through about what happened." Finn tells Poe. "When Solo ordered us to move in, I jumped out of the limo and ran to unlock the trunk. I knew Solo and Jess would be down to meet me in a few minutes, so I started getting their gear together. That's when the first shot rang out." Finn remembers the way Slip looked once he regained his sight. "Once I got to cover, I radioed our guys to find the source of the shot. It must've been 2, 3 minutes when Jess and Han showed up. They had their guns drawn and were moving towards your Position. Next thing I know, the twitchy fuck twins are shooting into the air. I lost track of Jess, but I just started shooting."

Finn realizes that Poe shooting at Zeroes and Nines might have been the reason they ran once their guns were empty.

Poe Continues. "And then I heard two additional shots coming from the south." Finn looks up at Poe with a puzzled expression. "Two Additional shots?" Finn asks.

"Yeah. And they didn't sound like submachine shots. More like from a rifle. At first, I thought it was Snap firing at the preps. But, the second I saw that Han was shot, I knew it wasn't him. Snap would've killed his targets, and Solo definitely wasn't in his sights."

"Two Snipers. A friendly and a hostile." Finn stops talking to ponder. "You only heard the shots? You didn't see another Sniper?" Finn asks. "I didn't see another Sniper. I'm sorry, man." Poe says. "No, no. It's not on you. You followed procedure. Whoever shot Solo and Slip is the guilty one."

Finn starts to put the pieces together. "Han was shot twice in the stomach." Finn says out loud. Poe nods. "Slip was shot once through the back of his head. Of the five of us, Slip was the only one shot."

"You're thinking that Slip and Solo were the intended targets." This was a statement from Poe. "As precise as this hit was, it also seems pretty random."

"Yeah, but this whole thing feels like it was planned. Not too long after Slip used my name, Phasma and the other two recognized it. And then a minute later, Slip is killed. But, why not me? And why Phasma?"

"Phasma?" Poe asks. "Yeah, she was sitting directly in front of Slip. So, I guess that one bullet was meant for Slip _and_ Phasma. She was only shot in the face."

"Three bullets, three kills." Poe says, nodding his head. "One bullet for two people..."

"two for one person." Finn finishes for him. "This doesn't make any sense." Poe's phone beeps. He reaches into his pocket and checks it.

_[Text from: Jessika 1:43 PM] Still haven't found Phasma yet._

"Jess and Snap still at the Restaurant?" Finn asks. "Yeah. Want me to bring 'em here?" Poe asks. "No. Let them stay and work the crime scene. Tell 'em to get us... anything to help us figure this out." Poe starts typing away. "And, when you can, ask the doctors to save the two slugs that hit Han. We need to figure what gun they were fired from." Poe, finishing his text, places his phone back in his pocket. "Alright. You get in touch with Han's people yet?" Poe asks. Finn has his phone and dialing a number. "Doing that right now. Only, I don't know what the hell I'm gonna say to them." Poe gives Finn an understanding nod and walks away to give Finn space to deliver the bad news.

 

 

The once busy streets of Lucas and 77th have turned into a sea of chaos. While law enforcement and forensics cover ever inch of the entire area, the media reports the story in front of rolling cameras. Police tape and Barricades block civilians from getting in the way of the officers and Federal Agents And there are some officers directing traffic away from Lucas and towards Disney.

  _[Text from: Poe 1:45 PM] Stay and work the scene. We need anything that you can provide to make a case._ **** ~~~~

Snap knells over two pools of blood at the same table Finn and Slip were sitting at. Jessika stands to his left, reading her text.

"Question, Jess." Snap says.

"Hmm?" Jess questions.

"How do you shoot two people through their faces from a tall building and then shoot another person through the gut twice two minutes later, who's standing at least 40 feet away?"

Jess pockets her phone and walks over to a brunch of picnic tables. "Realistically, you could only do that if you were standing in the center of the picnic tables. Without being mowed down by at least four different people, of course." Jess answer.

"Right. But, somehow our shooter manages to pull it off flawlessly. And he wasn't standing where you are." Jess takes a look around the scene. 

"The first bullet that hit Slip was angled to rip through his left eye." Snap throws out. "So, the shooter was street level, firing from... A vehicle?" Jess wonders.

"Yep. Just like the DC Sniper." Snap confirms.

"Okay, so... One of the bullets that hit Solo has left an exit wound. What are the chances of us finding it?" Jess questions.

"They're not good." Snap says. Jess look over to the same spot where they shots could have come from.

 

Snap and Jessika walk towards the only possible location where the shooter could've set up to take his shots. "Here's the only location where that would have been perfect to get an angle on Slip and Solo." Snap checks around the vehicles while Jessika checks under them. "No Shell Casing." Jess says. "Nah! You wouldn't find them. Shell Casings are as good as trophies after a successful or not so successful kill." 

"Damn." Jess shouts.

"I'm with you, Sister." Snap comments.

"Only thing we have now is the camera footage." Jess points out. Snap nods and they return to the crime scene.

 

Finn stares at the E.R.'s red 'in surgery' light on the ceiling. He's eyes are tired and full of dread. Just behind him, an older woman comes running up to him. Her own eyes are red and wet with tears. Hearing the footsteps, Finn turns and goes to embrace her.

"Leia..." Finn pulls her in for a tight hug.

"Finn? Is he alright? Is he okay?" Leia's voice breaks as she questions him.

"We've been waiting for an hour. And no one has told us anything."

"I shouldn't have let him go out this morning. I had a feeling something terrible was going to happen! He shouldn't have been out there!" Leia is out of her mind with worry. "Hey, Leia. Come on." Finn takes her hand and walks her over to a chair. She takes a seat. Finn drops to one knee while still holding on to her hand. "Han's a fighter. He's made of some tough stuff. I mean, he's walked away from plane crashes. He'll make it through this."

"But Finn. He's not as young as he once was. He won't always be able to take all of the hits and still keep going forever!" Leia shouts. Finn goes to say something when he hears "Ma?" He looks to his left to see Han and Leia's son, Ben standing there. His face red and stained with tears. "Is he...?" Leia reaches for Ben. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he wraps himself around her waist. Finn stands back to give Leia and her boy some room. Behind Ben is his uncle, Luke and his Aunt, Mara. None of them seem to acknowledge him, their vision obscured by their tears. They just gather around Leia and hold her and Ben, lending their love and Support. Finn doesn't mind. It's not exactly a social get together their having here.

From over his left shoulder, a young brunette walks into the waiting room and stops dead in her tracks. She lets out a silent gasp and covers her mouth. She then walks slowly towards him, not sure if he's really there or not. She then lowers her hand and lets out a quiet... "Finn?"

Finn freezes in place. Of the three british Women that he's ever met in his life, there's only one that has a sultry voice that actually makes him swoon. The only woman he's ever loved. Only one who ever gave a damn about him. And he hasn't heard that voice in two years. He turns his head to face her and to his bittersweet delight, there she stands! 

"Rey?" Finn's not sure on what to do. Last time he saw Rey was when he told her that her parents were Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker and walked her up to their front door. After Luke opened the door, Finn told them that he's found her and has brought her home after 15 years. Once they shared their thanks with Finn, Luke and Mara embraced their daughter, welcoming her back home at last! As the Skywalker family shared their tearful reunion, Finn quietly stepped away and climbed into the seat behind the Driver's seat of a black SUV, that was driven by Rey's Uncle Han.

Rey's eyes immediately turn angry. Without warning, Rey all but runs towards Finn. Finn takes a couple of steps back. "Rey. Rey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." The slap to Finn's face was loud enough to stop everyone from what they were doing in the waiting room. Even Rey's family stopped crying just long enough to see what was going on. Finn fell silent. He doesn't show any look of anger or embarrassment on his face. He just simply rubs his cheek.

"You Bastard!" Rey Spits. "You Bastard! You Bastard!" Rey hits and pushes Finn repeatedly. She grabs Finn by his jacket and backs him up against wall. She buries her face in his chest, still swearing at him. But, before too long, she breakdowns and wraps her arms around his waist. Finn then pulls her close to his chest and holds her tight.

"I'm sorry. I know you have no reason to listen or believe me, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rey." Finn says.

"Stop." Rey's voice breaks. "Stop talking, Finn." She lifts her head so that she can look into his eyes. His big, pretty brown eyes. Oh, how she's missed those eyes. She doesn't hate him. There's no doubt in her mind. She's pissed at him for sure. But, She could never bring herself to hate him. She then shoves her lips onto his, kissing him like she's starving for him. Finn grunts in surprise, but then reciprocates her feeling. When they stop only to catch their breath, they turn their heads to see two police officers standing, completely confused.

"Is... everything alright here?" One officer questions. "Yes! Just... I promised my girlfriend that I would always look out for her uncle. She's just scared for him, is all."

"Uh-huh." The another officer says. not sure if he believes Agent Storm, but chooses not to push the issue any further. The two officers then carry on with their business. Rey turns back to Finn, her eyes now fill with joy that he's back in her arms. She then raises her hand to Finn's face and he flinches. Not sure is she wants to hit him or kiss him again.

'Finn... Please?" Finn's still defensive but he allows her to touch his cheek. This time, she massages the cheek she slapped gently with her thumb. He relaxes and leans into her touch. "Baby. I've missed you so much, Finn." He thumb moves from his cheek to his lips. Tears run down Rey's cheek, but she smiles at her baby, Finn. "Where have you been?" She questions. "I've never left, Rey. I've been here in Coruscant this entire time." Rey's eyes sting with more tears. 'He's been here this whole time?' She thinks.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Because I couldn't..." The sound of someone leaving out of the trauma center catches Finn and the entire Sky/Solo families' attention.

"Solo family?" Dr. Mothma asks.

"Yes?" Leia says. With her son and brother holding her hands tightly. "Will he be alright?"

Dr. Mothma says with a sigh. "One of the bullets tear through his abdomen. He's lost a lot of blood and if he would've gotten here 8 minutes too late, things would've been a lot worse."

"So, What does that mean? You're saying it's not as bad as it could be?" Luke asks.

"Yes. Thankfully, we've managed to treat _that_ wound, so he still has a chance to make it. But..."

"But? But... But what?" Leia is at her wits' end here.

"The other bullet has lodged itself in Mr. Solo's spine. We're doing everything we can, but we're not sure if we can get it out causing permanent paralysis from the waist down."

Leia Break down and falls to the floor. Luke and Ben are there trying their best to comfort her. Rey begins to sob and cuddles into Finn's embrace. Finn holds her tight, wishing that he could anything to take all the pain away.

 

"So, is there a chance you can find the bullet?" Poe asks Jess on his Cell. He's standing outside near the loading zone of the Hospital.

"Snap says even if we find, it'll probably be fragmented. Meaning, we won't be able to identity it or the gun it was fired from. We need that other slug."

"Hmm. That might not happen. Finn just told me that if they try to remove it, it may paralyze Han."

"Goddammit!" Jess shouts. Poe shakes his head. "Did you guys ever find Phasma? I know things got really crazy with the bullet parade, but right now, we have nothing to go on here!"

 

"Well, right now, I'm reviewing the footage from the cameras we set up, and... I see that not long after Finn made his way to you, Phasma just kind of hobbled towards Lucas avenue."

"What about her car? Her car wasn't there with the Ambulance arrived." Poe asks.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Somebody moved it." Jess says awkwardly. 

"What?!" Poe almost shouts.

"Yeah, it looks like someone, wearing a hood just hopped behind the wheel of her car and took off."

"Could it have been our mystery Sniper? Or Zeroes or Nines?" Poe questions.

"No. Zeroes and Nines ran in the direction of her car, but they got away in their SUV. Our mystery Sniper however..." Jess fast forwards the footage until she spots a white van leaving the scene only after the Ambulance had loaded up Han Solo and was on it's way to the hospital. That van was in the same exact spot where Snap and Jessika had figured on where the Sniper may have set up. She then rewinds it, waiting to find the exact moment the white van arrived there. Her eyes go wide. That same white van has been there well over an hour and a half before Finn ever arrived there this morning.

"Poe, you're not going to believe this! I just saw a white van that was parked in the just the right spot to target Slip and Solo. But, get this! It was there almost two hours before Finn even gotten there!"

"Motherfuck... They were waiting for us!" Poe says out loud. "And, let me guess. The van was parked with it's backdoors facing the Restaurant."

"Yep." Jess says over the phone.

"Any chance you've seen the license plate number?"

"(Deep Frustrated Sigh) No." Jess says defeated. Poe frowns. "Okay, just... Stay with Phasma's car. That's the only lead we've got right now."

"But, I don't have her license plate number either."

"No, but I do. It's S-W-7-T-F-A. Let us know the second you run that down. We need to be on this as soon as possible!"

"Got it!"

Just behind Poe, comes what looks like a weasel in a suit, with an air of scumbag entitlement coming off of him like smoke. "You weren't assigned this case, Dameron." Poe eyes go wide and he glares over his left shoulder before lowering his cell phone. "What gives?"

'Not this cocksucker, here!' He thinks almost out loud. He turns to address him.

"Oh, Relax, Hux! We're only here comfort Agent Solo's Family. No need to worry about who's taking credit!"

"Poe?" A woman calls out. Poe's attention immediately goes to her. "Thank God you're here!" She runs into Poe's arms and Poe holds her. "Why? Why would someone shoot my dad, Poe?"

"We're gonna find the person who did this, Jaina. Your Father would want you to be there for your mother."

"But, I don't understand! Why would any one want to hurt him?! He repairs and Flies Airplanes, for God's sake!"

Poe shuffles uneasily in Jaina's arms. "Come on. Let me take you to your mom. I have a feeling you won't like what you may hear."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


	3. The Investigation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and his team continue struggling to get a handle on the case. And on top of that, Agent Hux has taken over the case of finding Han Solo's would be Assassin. So, when orders from up high force Finn's team to cooperate, they have to move fast to uncover the mystery before things can get any crazier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank those of you who have been leaving comments on B.O.S.! You've shown me that you're really enjoying my story and that you're really excited for the next chapter! You're fueling me and are actually encouraging me to get this story my best. So, here you go. The third chapter. Please Enjoy!

"Our Father is a WHAT?!" Shouts Ben, who's obviously been told the truth of who his Father actually is.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Ben. Your Father made us swear to keep it a secret." Finn Says. "But, Yes. Your Father is an Undercover Federal Agent and has been for 40 years." Ben looks like he wants to fly across the room and strangle Finn. Leia is standing between them, keeping them both at a safe distance away from each other. Jaina is standing in front of Ben, keeping her left hand on his chest and Rey has never let go of Finn since she's kissed him.

Rey's parents are standing not too far away.

"Why would you keep it a secret, Finn?! You've been coming around the house ever since you were 15 years old. You were particularly Family to hear the old man tell it!" Ben Demands.

"Ben! Ben! Stay calm, Sweetie!" Leia urges her son. "Ma! Finn was always treated like he was our brother! Han told me and Jaina not to treat him any differently then we would each other. Finn even followed him into the Federal Bureau at 20! But, now dad's in a hospital bed, shot twice in the stomach. And _this_ _guy_ is treating us like we were just another family who may or may not be losing their Father!"

"Ben." Jaina says with tearful eyes. "Please. Don't you think this is hurting Finn like it is us? With the way you're acting, you're not making things any easier for any of us."

Ben is almost disappointed in his twin sister. "Jaina! We were told that Dad flew and repaired Airplanes! We even visited the airfields and airports where he worked. I'm surprised you're not as pissed as I am!"

"I AM! Not just with the secret, but with all of it! Him being hurt. Him fighting for his life." Jaina's voice begins to break. "Him living with a bullet in his spine or him being paralyzed if the doctors attempt to get it out. None of this is easy for us and for sure, it's not easy for Poe or Finn!" Ben now has no words.

Jaina turns to look at her mother. "I'm sorry, mom. I know... I know that this isn't the best time to ask, but was there any truth about dad repairing planes or was it ALL a lie?!" Everyone looks at Jaina with shocked and surprised looks on their faces. 'What's more important  to you? Our Father being able to walk again or that he built planes?' Ben thinks to himself. Poe walks over to Jaina, but she raises her right hand, gesturing him to stay away. Poe, with a sad expression, steps back. Leia looks tearfully at Jaina.

"Mom, please. I need something to be true. Something to remind me that I didn't live with a false idea of dad." After taking a moment to think, Leia goes to speak, but Jaina stops her. "And please be honest. I can't handle another elaborate lie right now." Leia nods.

"What I told you about your Father being an Aircraft mechanic was not a lie. It was something he started doing when the two of you were born. I made him promise me that he wouldn't leave me alone with twins to raise on my own. He flew planes during the Vietnam War, so he at least knew how to fly planes. But, he wanted to learn how they were put together. So, he got a job in repairing planes, despite, working as a federal agent."

Not one person has utter a word or attempt to interrupt Leia. Despite the fact that Husband is still in the E.R., she knows that she has to be strong for her children. And, that strength is the reason why she is so respected by Finn, who never had a mother to call his own. 

Leia Continues after she chuckles. "I remember him coming home, telling me all about things that he's learned. He was so excited that I thought that he would retire from Homeland Security. And to my surprise, he did! I was so sure he wouldn't. But, I could tell that he was going to put his heart back into the thing he enjoyed: Flying." Leia's smile fades and it's replaced with a sadden expression. "But, Han was just too good to leave the Agency's life behind forever. At the time, NO ONE was better than Han..." Leia looks over at her brother. "Except for maybe Luke." Luke smiles at Leia. Rey looks away from the two of them and fits her arms. Ben notices.

Poe's phone beeps. He pulls it out of his pocket and checks to see what's new.

"How can you smile at a time like this, Luke?" Ben demands. Luke's smile fades. "Okay, Ben. That's enough! Why are you attacking everyone?!" Made demands of him. "I know you're scared for your Father, but lashing out at everyone doesn't do him or us any favors."

Ben puts his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry. I... I was thinking about Rey." Rey's glance turns to Ben, who gives her a sympathetic smile. She doesn't return it.

"You don't seem surprise at any of this, Rey." Jaina Points out.

"I knew that Han was an Agent moments before I found out that he was my Uncle."

Jaina's eyes almost turn red. "And You said nothing?!"

"I asked her to not..." Luke starts but Rey cuts him off. "Dad, I can speak for myself. I don't have anything to hide." Rey confirms. Luke gestures that he understand. Rey continues.

"When I was in an interrogation room at the Agency, Han came to see me. He said that my family had been looking all over for me. Well, after 15 years of waiting for them to find me, I thought that he was just another agent trying to fool me. But, then he shows me everything I needed to see: Birth certificate, DNA results, a picture of me and my parents. That was the same night, he told me that he was my uncle. He _was_ my family. So, when Finn took me home and left me with my parents, I knew all about Uncle Han." Rey put an extra emphasize on 'left me' that Finn picked up on.

'She IS still pissed at me for leaving her.' He thought.

Agent Hux makes his way over to the Family. "I wanted to say something to you guys. I did. But my dad asked me to keep it to myself for the time being." Rey promises. Jaina seems to accept this.

"Excuse me. Mrs. Solo?" Hux asks.

"Yes?" Leia replies.

"Hello. I'm Agent Hux. I'll be looking in the case involving your husband's shooting." Leia looks between Finn and Poe. 

"But we already have friends here who are looking into it." Leia says.

"That's right. Let us work it, Hux." Finn assures.

"Well, this is not going to work out that way, I'm afraid. I just get the green light from director Statura. And he expects me to receive full cooperation from Han Solo's team."

'Of Course, he went to the Director.' Poe thinks to himself. 'Goddamn, I hate this guy.' Poe approaches him. "Of course, Agent Hux. Finn and I will be out in the field with you. Agents Pava and Wexley will act as support. Any questions or concerns, be sure to call me and/or Finn." Poe gestures for Finn to follow him, which Finn does. "Did you find something?" With Hux's tone, it sounds more like a demand than a question. Poe, annoyed, turns around to face him.

"Local P.D. put out an APB on the SUV that Zeroes and Nines drove away in. Agent Pava's found it and just set me it's location."

"This Soon? Let me see it." Hux snatches the phone out of Poe's hand. "Hmm, Alright. I'll check it, meanwhile you two... Hey! Where are you going?" Hux shouts as he watches Finn and Poe strut towards the exit.

"You've got a handle on things, Agent Hux." Finn Says back.

"Yeah. It's been a long day. If you don't mind, we're gonna go grab a couple of drinks." Poe says.

"We're in the middle of a case, you..." Hux says before Finn cuts in saying, "Poe's taking me home so I can change clothes. It's no big deal."

Hux broods. "Come on, Agent Hux. I need a word with you." Leia suggests, leading away by the arm. Rey watches after Leia with a smile. She then turns her attention back to Finn. Watching him strut in those pants does wonders for his... What is she thinking? She's still mad at him!

 

"Was that a smart move? Leaving your phone with him?" Finn questions.

"No. I let _A_ phone with him, not my phone. And a change of clothes is gotta have to wait." Poe says.

"So, where _are_ we going?" Finn questions.

"Jess just text me the location of Phasma's car." Poe says.

"Let's go check it out." Finn says.

 

Phasma's silver Lamborghini was found, abandoned in a ditch of all places. There's blood in the passenger's seat and floor rug. Jess and Snap are already there, changing things out. Poe and Finn pull up on the side of a country road. Jess walks over to greet them.

"Hey! You ditched Hux?" Jess asks.

"For a couple of minutes. What do you got?" Finn asks.

"Found blood on the passenger's seat. It's still wet. So, whoever was riding shotgun hasn't been gone for too long."

"Can you get that sample to a crime lab?" Finn asks.

"Sure can." Jess confirms.

"It could be Phasma's, but we don't wanna assume anything now." Finn reinforces. 

"They also left a cell phone. it's got prints and blood all over it." Snap says.

"Got extra gloves?" Poe asks. Snap pulls out two pairs of clear gloves and tosses them to Finn and Poe. After slipping them on, Poe checks the phone.

"Have you dusted it for prints?" Poe asks.

"Yep. Got them right here." Snap says. Holding up plastic bags with Q-tips.

"Okay. I'm not seeing any names, but a lot of numbers. two of them, in fact." Poe says.

"Snap, can you records these numbers and get me names to those phone?" Finn questions.

"Soon as I get back to our gear." Snap says.

"Okay. So, here's the deal. Poe and I are gotta save the two numbers that were called the most from this phone. We gonna go out and use ourselves as bait to try and draw out whomever has those numbers. Then, hopefully, we can follow a lead that'll get us somewhere." Finn says.

"What about Hux? The Director expects us to keep him in the loop." jess questions.

"You can. Just give us a ten minute head start first." Finn says.

"Finn, you know how the Director hated how Han would pull that shit. We're gotta have to better than that if we're gonna help Han's family."

"Shit." Finn says under his breath. "Make it eight minutes."

"Sure thing, Boss." Jess says laughing. Once Poe and Finn are finished saving those numbers to their phones, He hands the phone to Snap.

 "Jess?" Snap asks.

"On it." Jess says as she opens a plastic bag. Snap drops the phone in the bag. Once they said their farewells, Snap and Jess get back to their car and pulls away.

Poe stretches and Yawns. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink. I'll buy." Poe walks over to the SUV.

"Well, since you're buying." Finn says, following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


	4. The Way in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Finn and Poe have prisoners, they can start working to solve this case. But, with Director Statura splitting them up and pairs Finn with Hux, things can only get crazier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments. Here's chapter four.

The Carmine Cantina always gets really crazy after 10 P.M. and tonight was no different. Local Tycoons come here after work, sharing ideas and a laugh over drinks. Big time sports fans, either drunk or working on it, cheer for their favorite teams. Career women come together to relax and relieve some stress. And, Man oh man, the pretty young waitresses (and Waiters) in revealing outfits are serving everybody their food and beverages (as well as providing a lot of eye candy for the fellas and ladies alike). 

"Now, you see. Carmine's my kind of place." Says Poe as he and Finn follow a waitress to an empty High table. "There's a little bit for everyone who's over the age of 23. And since you've just turned 25, I thought it was time for you to drink with the big boys." Finn laughs humorless while giving Poe the finger. Poe just chuckles.

"Seriously though. This'll work. It's a pretty big crowd and no one stands out. You wanna set up an ambush like this, you do it public." Finn says while admiring their surrounds.

Poe hangs up his phone after making a phone call. "Alright. That was my 13th Phone call in the last 20 minutes. If anybody's looking for us, they'll be on their way."

"And you better believe they're coming strapped." Finn points out. Poe nods and looks over as another waitress approaches their table.

"What'll it be, boys?" She asks.

"Two Shots of Jawa, Rose. And keep 'em coming." Poe answers.

"Sure thing, Poe. You two kick back tonight and enjoy yourselves." Rose says as she jots their orders down. Finn nods to her as she leaves. The stereo plays Bobby Caldwell's _What you won't do for love_ and Poe looks over at Finn thoughtfully. 

"So... Rey." Poe Says with a devilish grin.

"Stop it!" Finn says with a smile.

"What? I was just gonna say that she's looking well... and from what I saw was _VERY_ happy that you were there." Poe says.

"You're deluded. Her Uncle's in the hospital. The last thing on her mind is an old boyfriend." Finn says.

"Oh! Is that why she kissed you after she slapped you? Most girls would walk away after the slap. And if they stuck around, it was only to slap you again." Poe says.

"Talking from experience, are you?" Finn says chuckling.

"Aw, forget you!" Poe dismissing Finn's claim. "Look. All I know is, if a woman is crazy about you, they can't contain themselves. They have to express that love in one way or another. Hell, Rey held on to you like she was never gonna see you again! Come on, it's been two years since she's seen you last. What's the harm in picking up the phone or... hell, just going to see her?"

Finn looks at Poe with a surprised expression. "You knew the answer to that question before you even asked it. You know I can't put Rey through that kind of life. I won't."

"Whatever, man." Poe says. Rose arrives with their shots on a tray. "Here you go, fellas. Round one." Rose says with a smile. Once she's out of hearing ranch, Poe say "You're lying to yourself. And I don't think it's right for you to just dismiss a sweet girl like that just 'cause it's 'better' for you."

Finn looks off thoughtfully. "Anyway, speaking of which, Jaina..."

"Aw, don't you start!" Poe all but shouts.

"Oh, look who's being a hypocrite now? After giving that big speech not even a minute ago, you don't want to take your own advice? You can dish it out but you can't take it, eh?" Finn says.

"Finn...!" Poe demands. Finn backs down. "All B.S. aside, I know just how much she means to you. I've seen you with plenty of girls, but I've never heard you talk about any of them the way you talk about Jaina. Honestly, at this rate, if you don't propose to her soon, I'm afraid that she'll go all _Annie Wilkes_ on you."

"Oh, don't joke about Annie, Finn! There are women out there just like that!" Poe says, nervously sitting back in his seat. Finn laughs at Poe.

"Well, our drinks have been sitting here for a while." Finn says as he reaches for his drink. "Should we propose a toast?"

"To the women in our lives?" Poe questions. Finn considers. "To solving this case?" Poe looks at Finn for confirmation. Finn gestures for more, so Poe tries again. "To everything being alright in the end?"

"I think to all the above. Not to mention two more things." Poe looks questionably at Finn. "To Han's health. And to Slip."

"To a better tomorrow for those we love. To a peaceful rest to those we love and lost." Poe says, summing it all up. Finn nods and raises his glass. Poe raises his. (Clink!)

Finn and Poe laugh and joke while clinking and downing their shots. The picture of two best friends laughing over drinks is the best cover. Time is lost on both men and for a few minutes, they actually forgot what they were even doing there. 

"Ohh. Gotta take a piss. Be right back." Poe says as he gets up to leave.

"Thank you for announcing that, Poe." Poe smiles. "Anything for you, Buddy." Finn eyes him as he walks away and he shakes his head. 'I've spent the rest of my life happily never needing to hear that.' He thinks to himself. As he raises his...(lost count) shot to his lips, he can feel a gun being pressed up against his back. He turns to see two guys in plain clothes staring down at him.

"That's your last drink, Shit bird." The man with the gun says. "Enjoy it." Finn smiles. "You boys took your sweet time getting her, huh?"

 

Finn walks out the back door of Carmine's with his would-be killers men right back him. "87! Aka Finn Storm." The first gunman says. "You've been busy, playing as a lot of other people. But, tonight you'll just be another cliché." Finn looks at both ends of the alleyway. The taller man with the gun cocks it. "Young. Black. And Dead." Finn elbows the taller man in the neck and grabs his right arm. The Larger man behind him grabs his gun, but Finn uses the taller man as a human shield and is protected from the shot. Finn snatches the gun out of the tall man's hand and shots the larger man in the leg. Finn then hits his 'savior' in the stomach with the gun. Hits him when he was shot in the back and cracks him across the face, knocking him out. Finn approaches the Larger man. 

"Toss it!" Finn says, pointing the gun at the larger man. "Did you not hearing him? Toss it!" Poe comes from around the corner, holding his own gun. The Larger man tosses it like he was ordered. Finn Collects in and tucks in the back of his pants. "Waiting for an entrance?" Finn asks Poe. "Calling for Back-up, just in case." Poe answers with a smile. Finn shakes his head. Finn then searches big man to find what looks like a sword and Shield tattoo on his neck. 

"Oh, Lookie there, Poe! These guys are K.O.R." Finn says.

"Damn! Two more of our war vets gone to the dark side." Says Poe.

"What's K.O.R.?" Big man asks.

"Don't fuck with me right now." Finn aims the gun at his another knee.

"OKAY!" K.O.R. man says.

"It wasn't you two idiots that shot our guys." Finn Realizes as he pulls out the other gun and kneels down to meet the K.O.R. man. "Naw. See, whoever did that, they knew what they doing. So, tell us, dog. Who owns you?" The 'knight' says nothing as gets smacked across the face with a pistol for his troubles. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you say anything. I need you to speak up." The 'knight' says nothing. Finn grabs him by the shirt. "Oh, I see! You don't think I'm serious. So, I guess when I shot you in the knee, I aimed a little too low." Finn shots within itches of his crotch. The 'knight' yelps in fear.

Poe laughs at him. "Oh, Buddy! You keep treat him like this, and this'll be the last night you can prove you're still a man."

 

The Larger man sits in the alleyway with tears in his eyes. Poe slaps cuffs on the taller man, who is wide awake but in a lot of pain. Finn pays him no mind.

 "We... we were ordered to monitor anyone was had knowledge to those two cell phone numbers. I don't know anything about a Phasma." The bigger man, who's now identified as 'Howser' says though a broken nose.

"How could you not know who Phasma is? She should be one of your bosses!" Finn says shocked.

"Look! We're not given names, only numbers! And this _Phasma_ wouldn't have a number. She'd have a title." Howser says.

After throwing Needle (the taller man) in the back of a squad car, Poe walks over and leans up against the wall next to Finn. "I remember one of the muscle heads, Zeroes, call Phasma Captain before they met up with ya." Poe says to Finn.

"Captain? It that what you would her?" Finn asks Howser.

"That's always three Captains at any one time. She would be 'LE3' (Lady Enforcer no. 3)

"Okay." Finn says. He reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a pair of cuffs. "Put your hands on your head."

 

Howser is seated next to Needle in the squad car. Finn holds up a set of car keys. "That your truck in the parking lot. Like, you bought it? You didn't steal it?"

"Yeah, it's mine. Why?" Needle questions.

Finn slams the door in his face without answering his question. He and Poe walk over to Needle's truck.

"Let local P.D. sit on Needle and Howser tonight. See if they can't get something out of one of those two." Finn says.

"Right. You headin' home?" Poe asks.

"Naw, I'ma swing by the hotel. For a shower and a change of clothes. As far as people are considered, 'Virgil Royce' is still a paying customer." Poe nods. Finn looks over his shoulder to see the squad car keeping Needle & Howser slowly pull out of the parking lot. He then playfully bumps into the Driver side door. They can both see Needle screaming at the top of his lungs, but can't hear what he's saying. Finn busts out laughing and Poe looks back at Finn.

"Oops!" Poe says. "You sure you're sober enough to drive?"

"Dude... You know there's not enough alcohol in Jawa Juice to even get buzzed. That's why it's so popular." Finn opens the driver side door and gets in.

"Really? I thought it was for the 13 different flavors." Poe says sarcastically. Finn starts up the truck and rolls down the window. Poe leans against the door. "Y'know. Snoke's people could be tracking that truck."

"I know. That's way I'm taking it. If anyone comes looking for the driver, they're gotta have to pass by the first desk. First desk will not let them get through without consent. Otherwise, Security will come running. You might be dealing with storm troopers."

"Not sure if that's a good or bad thing." Poe says. "I'll see you at the office." Poe steps away. Finn waves bye and drives off.

 

Finn pulls up to the Republic Hotel and puts the truck in parker. He lets it run as he checks his surroundings. For all he knows, someone could have followed him or someone could already be there. When he's sure he's good, he cuts off the truck.

 

In his hotel room, Finn steps out of the shower in a robe and checks his phone for any calls or messages. He finds one voice message from Leia, Asking him to pray for her and her family as the doctors attempt to remove the slug from Han's spine. He picks it up and dials a number. The line rings as he walks over to the window balcony and steps out to take a look down at the hotel parking lot. Staying on the 7th room floor, obliviously he can't see any faces. But, he can spot a kill team from anywhere. The line connects on Finn's phone.

 "Hello?" Leia asks.

"Leia, hey. I saw that you send me a message 8 minutes ago. You decided to you're gonna let the doctors perform the surgery?" Finn asks.

"Yes! And while I've been told a hundred times of how things might go from bad to worst, I can't let my husband live that way. I'm sorry, Finn. But I can't stand the thought of him being shot and one of the bullets... It's just like a slap in the face."

"No. No, I understand. I can be there with you if you want me to." Finn says before spotting a van pulling up into any empty space right where he can't see it. It's quiet outside as it is quiet on the line. Leia doesn't say a word until...

Laughter. Finn calms himself when he hears Children laughing. 

"No." Leia says finally. "I know you have a job to do, frankly, I don't trust _Agent_ Hux." Finn snickers.

"Why do you say it like that?" Finn questions.

"I don't know. I mean, he seems more concern about putting on a show than figuring out who shot my husband." Leia says. Finn turns around and steps back into the room.

"No. I'm trusting the team he put together. I'm trusting my baby boy, Finn." Finn can hear the smile in Leia's voice when she says that. He smiles himself. "Thank you, Leia. And not just for trusting me."

"Of Course, Sweetie. You get some rest tonight. I don't want you working yourself ragged." Leia says.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow." Finn says with a smile.

"See you tomorrow." Leia hangs up and so does Finn. His smile fades when he walks over to the sliding mirror door of his closet. He takes off his robe and turns to see a nasty scar right across his back. The Memory of how he got that scar is still so fresh in his mind, despite getting it a year ago in an unrelated case. He opens the closet and pulls out a black shirt and slips it on. He closes the door and gets to bed.

 

Finn, dressed more casually, walks out of the Republic hotel with all of his bags in tow. He stuffs them all into the truck from last night. He jumps into the driver's seat and start it up. Someone in Black car with no license plate is watching him. When Finn leaves the hotel, the car then starts up.

 

At the D'Qar Building, Poe sits at his desk, reviewing the info that Jess had left for him that morning. Eyewitnesses had reported seeing a white van parking on at the corner of Lucas and 77th at 5:00 A.M. and it hadn't moved until 12:54 PM. Which is approximately 10 minutes after Han had been loaded up into the ambulance. Looks like the Killer waited until he was sure he had another chance to finish the job, until ultimately couldn't. The Driver of that van was a man nicked named 'Wedge', who works for a construction company. That's a construction site 3 blocks from there. 'Why was _he_ so far away?' Poe wonders. Finn approaches his desk. Poe looks up when he hears Finn throw his jacket over his chair before taking a sit. "Morning." Poe says.

"Morning." Finn says back. "What's the word?" Poe gets up and hands Finn a stack of pictures. Finn takes them and examines them.

"We've got eyewitnesses confirming that _that_ white van _was_ parked through an hour and a half before you arrived. It was there until 12:54, just after we left." Poe says.

"We find the owner?" Finn questions.

"Yeah. An older gentleman by the name of 'Wedge Antilles'." Poe confirms.

"Says here he works for Ackbar Foundations. What is that?" Finn asks.

"Construction company." Poe answers.

"There's a construction site more than 3 blocks from there. What was he doing so far away for so long?" Finn wonders.

"I was thinking the same exact thing. So, I asked Snap to take Mr. Antilles for a cup of coffee and talk to him about. We should be hearing from him soon." Poe says. "So, I'm curious. What did you do with Needle's truck this morning?" Finn looks up from the pictures.

"Well, after dropping my stuff off, I swung by the C.C.P.D. to see if the detectives has anything new, so I left them the keys. They gave me a lift here."

"Wait... You went home?" Poe asked shocked.

"Uh... Before you say that was a stupid idea on my part, let me remind you that Zeroes and Nines now knows who I am. It wouldn't be too hard to find out where I live, not even for those two idiots." Finn looks around. "Where's Jess?" 

"Where do you think? On her laptop. And has been since seven this morning. She's determined to find Phasma. 19 hours since Phasma's been shot. She has to get some kind of medical attention from somewhere."

"Oh, speaking of folks M.I.A., Where's Hux?"

"At the hospital." The Voice startles Finn and Poe. Director Statura descends down the stairs.

"Director! What can we do for you?" Poe asks.

"Stop bullshitting, Dameron." The Director demands.

"What?" Poe asks, obliviously shocked.

"I know the two of you have been here for more than a few years. Dameron, you've been here 7 years. So, I don't understand why you would think that I'm not to be taken seriously. When I give an ordered, I expect it to be followed. You two are to work with Agent Hux in solving this case." Statura says.

"But, sir. We don't have enough information to work with." Finn says. "Vehicles are left behind. And people disappear." Poe nods, agreeing with him.

"I'm aware that you've apprehended two men at Carmine's last night. Dameron, get down to the C.C.P.D. and assist them in getting answers out of Needle and Howser. Storm, you are to accompany Agent Hux in his search for Nines and Zeroes. Their SUV was founded near the Riverside Projects." Statura walks away. Both Finn and Poe stare after him dumbfounded. "Why are you both just standing there?! Get to work or find new jobs!" He says without even turning to face them. "Well, no point in arguing with him.' They both conclude.

"Is Snap still with Wedge?" Finn asks.

"He might be." Poe say hesitantly. Finn grabs his jacket from off of the chair.

"Okay. If he has anything, be sure to call me." Finn says walking towards the doors.

"Alright. Then I'll call you if I get anything out of Needle and Howser!" Poe shouts. Finn waves at him as he walks out of the glass doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


	5. The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Finn and Poe have what they need, they split up to tackle their leads. But, when a situation forces both Finn and Hux together, more questions come out of their partnership than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Kaden (Koverstreet) that I'd have some steamy scenes between Finn and Rey in this chapter. But, something came up today and the chapter just went on a little too long. All I can say is I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. But, I'll be so bold as to make another one! I will have something steamy for both Finn and Rey in my next chapter. Keep an eye out for chapter 6.

Waiting outside the Riverside Projects, sits Agent Hux in his Gray convertible. When Finn pulls up in a squad car, Hux steps out of his car to 'greet' him.

Hux snickers as Finn steps out of the backseat of the squad car and then he busts out laughing. Finn glares at him. "What the hell are you laughing at?!"

"Oh! Oh, no, I... I'm just 'appreciating' the irony." Hux says through his fingers. Finn rolls his eyes. He then turns to thank the officers for the lift and asks them to sit tight. He then walks over to the still snickering Hux.

"If you're done being a dickhead, can you tell me what we're doing here?" Finn folds his arm and leans up against Hux's car, still glaring at him. Hux composes himself.

"I've got an anonymous tip that Nines and Zeroes are staying in Riverside." Hux says.

"Seriously?" Finn says, his mouth agape. "Did you _not_ hear what _you just_ said? You've should stopped talking the second you said 'Anonymous'."

"Fine. Don't believe me." Hux gets to open the driver side door and pulls out a pair of binoculars. "See for yourself." Finn tightens up his lips and all but snatches them for Hux. He holds them up to his eyes. "Look for a Black SUV with all of it's windows busted out. It's parked right in front of a one-story house on the corner." Hux explains. Finn searches...

...Until he notices the SUV with no windows. Parked right in front of a house on a corner. Just like he said. "Well, I'll be..." Finn starts to say.

"See? It's only a 'tip' if it pans out." Hux says. Finn lowers the binoculars.

"How do you this isn't a trap? It could of been Nines or Zeroes themselves that sent that tip." Finn warns.

"Why would they do that? Why gift wrap yourself to the feds? They can't be _that_ fucking stupid. Besides, it couldn't be either of them. the tip came from a woman." Hux answers.

"Okay. So, it's Phasma." Finn fires back. Hux stops himself from cursing Finn. "It couldn't be Phasma, either." Hux says through his teeth. "She was shot in the face. And the woman didn't have a british Accent."

Finn could argue more, but 'what's the point?' He wonders. " _Okay_. So, how are we doing this? Roll up and ring the door bell?" Finn says Sarcastically. Hux ignores him and walks towards his trunk. He gestures for Finn to move. When he does, Hux unlocks the trunk to reveal bullet proof vests, shotguns, and Pistols.

"Ready for war at any given time, huh?" Finn says, raising his eyebrow. Hux checks his weapons.

"I know as well as you do that this could be a trap. No reason at all to play this safe." Hux slips on his vest.

"Then, how about quiet? There could be families in the projects!" Finn argues.

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning. People should be at work. Kids at school." Hux hands Finn a vest.

"Should be doesn't mean they actually _will be_." Finn takes it and puts it on. Hux holsters his pistol and hands Finn a Rifle. 

"Listen. I won't speak for you, but I'm not letting those two get away from us again. And People generally don't run towards gunfire. So, if they don't know to find cover or just drop if or where the shooting start, then _I_ can't help them." Hux  gets his shotgun and slams the door shut. He walks over to the driver side door and gets in. 

After a moment of thought, Finn heads for the 'shotgun' side and gets in. Hux then starts the car.

 

 

"We've been doing this bullshit all morning!" Poe yells at Needle in an interrogation room. Detective Rivas sits at the table with Needle while Poe is standing over him, staring down at him. "I'm aware you don't know any names! I get that! But, you must've seen somebody or gotten ahold of a code number!"

"We're not..." Needle starts but Poe cuts him off with "...any names! Only phone numbers! Yes, Yes!" Poe walks over to a wall, leaning against it and rubbing his eyes.

"Listen." Rivas says. "I don't know what they promised you, but you're not doing yourself any favors by staying quiet. One federal Agent is dead, one more in critical condition. You could be brought up on charges of co-conspirator."

"How can you charge me with that? I wasn't even there!" Needle shouts.

"But, you're partner Howser all but confirmed that you're working with the same people who fired the shots." Rivas says.

"Howser... Howser was always more soft than he was butch. He'll tell you he wears ladies' underwear if he thought you'd leave him alone. I swear he's a big dude for no reason at all." Needle taunts.

Poe walks back over to the table, anger in his eyes. "We found two phone numbers in Phasma's phone that have been called multiple times over the past two weeks. We programmed those numbers into our own phones and dialed them... maybe 30 times in an hour. Calling those numbers brought the two of you to carmine's, where we were waiting for ya. Don't you tell me that the two of you being there was a coincidence again!" Poe takes Needle's head and slams it into the table and leans on top of him. "So, one more time. Before things get really outta hand. Give me a name! Give me a number! Gimme a GODDAMN look!"

Needle begins to break from Poe yelling in his ear and the lack of air he can get. "Okay! I don't know her name..."

"Give me something." Poe says slightly more calmly. 

"I have a code number:1012. And the woman..." Needle struggles under Poe's weight. "She's 6 foot 3. Has Red hair, Piercing blue eyes. And talks like she's from Yavin heights."

"Yavin Heights? She have an Irish accent?" Poe asks.

Needle mumbles something. Poe gets off of him. "I'm sorry?"

Needle says. "I said, 'yeah. Sounds like it.'"

"That doesn't begin to narrow it down, but at least we're getting somewhere." Says Rivas. Poe shrugs. The door behind them opens with Jess calling for Poe to follow her. Poe nods and heads toward the door, followed by Rivas.

"What's up, Jess?" Poe questions. Jess says at a vacant police desk and types away at her computer. "I've been thinking about the 4 digit code numbers and I think I might be on to something... Maybe."

"And what's that?" Asks Poe.

Turns in her chair to face Poe. "What if... These numbers are apart of a social security number? Y'know, like with Finn (87), Zeroes (00), Nines (99)?"

Poe thinks about for a second. "Huh! Jess, what made you think of that?"

"Well, we know that Finn's code number... I.E. ID number is 2187. And Slip's was 2003. Whenever two or more of Snoke's guys meet anywhere in public, they always refer to one another by the last two digits of their 'code number.' And it's thanks to Finn that we know Zeroes' Code is 2000 and Nines is 2199. It could apart of a 9 digit S.S. Number."

"But, we only have the 4 digits. There's no way that these specific numbers are unique!" Poe argues.

"Whenever you apply for anything online now-a-days, they'll ask you for you S.S.N. In some places, they'll ask you for the last 4 digits. So, in the case of Nines and Zeroes, we have their 4 digit codes and their faces." She types away on her keyboard and uploads their photos into her Facial recognition software and... BINGO! There's the full name of Zeroes- Claudius Nimsco, and his full S.S.N. with the last four digits of 2000. And... There's Nines. No real name, but his S.S.N. also includes the last four numbers 2199.

Poe and Rivas look at each other. "It was just that simple." Poe says.

"Our answers were right there under our noses this whole time." Says Rivas.

Poe nods his head. Smiling, he dials a number. "Can you do... what you just did for 1012?" Poe asks.

"Sure can. Once I get a picture from the Sketch artist?" Jess asks, looking at Rivas. Rivas nods.

"On it!" Rivas' on the move. Poe puts his phone up to his ear. 

"Finn! We have a name for one of the two bodyguards. Zeroes' real name is Claudius Nimsco and he's located in Riverside. Oh... You're there already? Alright. Well, we may have a location to someone who hired Needle and Howser. Once we have an idea who, We'll run on that. Alright! Talk to ya later." Poe hangs up and leans on Jess' chair, watching her work.

 

Finn hangs up his phone. "We got a name for one of Phasma's men. Claudius Nimsco aka Zeroes." Hux is making a right turn when he looks at Finn.

"Claudius? How does a dumbass like Zeroes get to be named like he's royalty?" Hux wonders out loud.

"Maybe you should ask his folks when you get around to it." Finn says. "Hey, hey. Slow down. The streets are quiet but they maybe quiet for a reason." Finn warns but Hux pays him no mind. Finn looks at him and shakes his head. He instead checks his gun for ammo before cocking it.

Hux pulls right in front of the house. Right behind the black SUV before putting his car in park and cutting off the motor. "You go around back. I'm going through the front." Hux says. Finn looks at him.

"Right through the front? That's where you wanna be?" Finn asks. And without looking at Finn, Hux counts backwards from three. But, before he even gets to two, the garage door is destroyed when a second vehicle rips right through it like a paper towel. Finn darts beside the SUV while Hux dives for the front lawn.

Behind the wheel of this car is Nines who fires a pump action shotgun at both Agents out of both front windows. Finn ducks for cover while Hux runs for it. Finn returns fire, causing Nines to step on the gas and clear out of Riverside, running through a fence in the process. Finn stands up, watching Nines drive away. And, with surprisingly a lot of concern, Finn goes to check on Hux. 

"Hux! Hux, you alright?" asks Finn. After a couple of seconds, Finn finds Hux lying in the street. "Hux!" Finn sprints for Hux. Hux, as if responding to his name, steers. Finn kneels down, trying to help him up but Hux snatches his arm away from Finn. (He's clearly more embarrassed than hurt.)

"Why aren't you going after him?!" Hux demands.

"I came over to see if you were alright." Finn says, sounding slightly hurt.

"I'm fine! Gah... (Exhaling in frustration) Just... Can you just get us inside the house?" Hux questions. Finn frowns.

 

The front door swings open after Finn kicks it. He walks in front, his gun raised up for anything. Hux stumbles in right behind him. Finn signals that he'll check out the front of the house. Hux nods and checks the bedrooms.

Finn walks towards the kitchen when he notices blood coming from behind the kitchen counter.

"Ha! Always knew I'd find you like this." Finn says.

"Storm?!" Hux shouts.

"Yeah! Clear! I'm here in the kitchen." Finn says. He kneels down to check Zeroes wound. His right foot has a big gaping hole thanks to a shotgun round. Zeroes Shivers. (From the lack of blood, no doubt.)

"Come on, man. Come on, call me an ambulance." Zeroes pleads.

"What? Again? Didn't we just go through this?" Smart ass Finn asks. Hux walks in right behind.

"Well. Claudius Nimsco! The man himself." Hux says, anger in his voice. Zeroes... Ahem. Claudius' eyes go wide with fear.

 

The Tub in Claudius' bathroom is running hot water, from when Hux checked the bedroom. Hux drags Claudius, leaving a blood trial from his wounded leg behind them, Under the steaming hot faucet. "Feeling chatty, Claude? Who ordered the hit on Slip and Solo, Claude, huh? Who paid you to be a witness?!"

"It was Phasma! That bitch set us up!" Claudius swears. Angered by that last statement, Hux slams Claudius' face into the faucet and held him back under. "I know you're stupid, but don't treat me like I am, too! I know full well that you and Nines fired your guns over peoples' head at Maz's yesterday. All you managed to hit was glass windows! Phasma was lying at your feet!"

Finn grabs his arm. "Alright! You're gonna kill him! We need him alive to get answers."

Hux angered, snatches him arm away from Finn again. And after another second, he lets Claudius up.

Claudius gasps for air. "You... Crazy Mother... Crazy Motherfucker! You better kill me!"

"You want me to kill you?!" Hux shouts. He then draws his gun and shoves it into Zeroes' head.

"You want a bullet in your fucking...!" Hux stops when he hears Finn cocks his gun. He frowns up at him.

"Hold it!" Finn orders.

"You outta your Goddamn mind, Storm?! You pull a gun on me?!" Hux curses. Finn steps closer with his gun in Hux's face.

"Gimme that gun!" Hux stares at him with anger in his eyes. Finn stares back. "You think I'm fucking with you?!" Finn cocks his gun. "Gimme that gun!"

Hux continues to stare at him, trying to find any doubt in Finn's eyes. He finds none. He finally does as he's told. Finn takes and tucks it into the back of his pants. He then leans over to Claudius.

"Listen, it's not too late to save your live or your leg. But, the longer you hold back, the less chance you have. Please..."

Claudius looks at Finn... and nods after a moment. "I don't know her name, but I know where she works. Chancellor Hall."

Hux scoffs and gets up, forcefully pushing pass Finn. He ignores it. "You're sure?" Claudius nods his head. "What's her code number?"

"1012." Claudius says.

Finn looks around and grabs a towel, tying it tightly around Claudius' wound. He stops when he hears a sound. It's Hux starting his car. Or trying to. Finn sprints out of the bathroom.

He runs out to see Hux swearing as he tries to start his car. Finn didn't notice it at first. But, Nines did a number on it. Finn approaches Hux as Hux gives up. Hux signs in frustration. "So, what are you gonna do? You gonna storm right into Chancellor Hall?"

"No, I'm gonna check in with Poe to double check what Zeroes told me. He can check it out for us. Right now, we need to look for Nines." Says Finn.

Hux looks at Finn and for the first time, with genuine surprise. "Damn. Just when I think got you figured out." Hux tries to start the car again only this time he successes. "Call the officers and get an  ambulance here now. And maybe Jess can still track Nines for us." Finn nods and walks over to the shotgun side of the car. Hux sits properly back into his car and closes his door.

 

"Got her!" Jess says excitedly. Poe leans closer towards the screen. "I got her name! Mon Mothma, the D.A. at Chancellor hall." 

"I'll let Finn know on the way. Awesome job, Jess!" Says Poe. Jess Blushes. As Poe walks towards the exit, Snap comes in.

"Hey! Where ya headed?" Asks Snap.

"Got a lead on a possible contact to Snoke. You done talking with Wedge?" asks Poe.

"Yep. He mentioned that he loaned his van to a new guy who just started working for Ackbar. Somebody named Kylo Ren."

"Kylo Ren?" Asks Poe. "We'll just leave that name with Jess. I'm sure she'll find him. Meanwhile, we have a meeting with The D.A. Mon Mothma." 

Snap looks confused but nods anyway, following after Poe.

 

Hux's car pulls up to the location of Nines' SUV. It's the Scrap yard at the docks. Finn and Hux step out of their car. "I don't see Nines or the SUV." Hux says as he searches around.

"Jess sent us the location. I know she's been working overtime, but she wouldn't  mislead us on purpose." Finn walks until he spots the SUV a little ways away. "There it is!" Finn shouts as he draws his pistol. He runs over to the vehicle with Hux right on his toes.

Finn and Hux approaches the abandoned SUV. They walk around it to see broken glass, empty shotgun shells, and blood?! When Finn fired into the car, he wasn't too sure that he had hit Nines or not. Safe to assume that he did. 

"See anything?" Asks Hux.

"Just a couple of empty shells and some blood." Finn answers. He looks all around and across the docks. "He could be anywhere. I don't know how badly wounded he is, but he would need to get somewhere to hide while he mends his wounds."

Hux looks down and notices a trial of blood, leading towards the old Immigrant station. "Storm." Finn looks over at Hux and follows his glance to the blood and then on to the Abandoned Building.

"You think he made it?" Asks Finn.

"There's not a lot of blood here, so he may have gotten as far as that building." Hux assumes. **BLAM!!** A loud gunshot rings out, and as if on reflex, Hux and Finn sprint towards the building.

Sounds of Gunfire and flashes of muzzle flash makes it seem like there's a war going on inside. Finn and Hux enter the giant open fence and approach cautiously. Hux gestures for the two of them to try and go around the back. Inside, the sounds of gunfire continues and only gets louder. Finn and Hux are not sure about what's going on, but they know they need to get this situation under control now. So, as they pick up their pace, Finns eyes notice something. 3 letters: G.D.G Finn's eyes go wide.

"Hux, stop! This is G.D.G. tuff!" 

"What?" Hux says.

"Guavian Death gang! Let's get outta here!" Finn turns around and runs for the exit. He looks back to see Hux confused and completely unaware of the G.D.G. thug right behind him! "HUX!!!" The G.D.G. thug throws a large Pipe bomb with it's fuse lit. Finn runs for cover and the bomb explodes.

 

At Chancellor Hall, Poe and Snap steps through the metal detector with no problem and collect their belongings. But, walking towards the elevator, Poe stops to look at a floor plan for the building. After studying it for a few moments, he gets onto an Elevator with Snap.

He and Snap get off the 9th floor and walks over to the D.A.'s office. Once they walk through the door, Poe notices the D.A. Secretary sitting at her desk, typing away.

"Excuse me!" says Poe.

The secretary looks up at him and smiles. "Yes, can I help you?" 

He and Snap hold up their badges. "I'm Agent Dameron. This is Agent Wexley. We're looking for the D.A. Is she in?"

"Actually, she meeting in a with Secretary of Defense Lando Calrissian."

"Can you tell us where they are? It's an emergency." Snap asks.

"No, I'm sorry. She asked that anyone who needs to see her to please accept her apology. And to schedule or reschedule for tomorrow."

Poe looks over at Snap. He then looks back at the secretary with a smile of understanding. "Thanks for your time." Poe and Snap walk towards the door, when Poe notices out of the corner of his eye then the secretary is calling someone. Once out the door, Poe dashes towards the stairs, well Snap takes an Elevator.

Poe runs down four floors and gets out of the 5th floor stairwell. He strolls over to the S.O.D.'s Secretary. "Excuse me." He begins before he forgets to hold up his badge. "I'm Agent Dameron. And I need to speak with the Sec. Def. I have some information about the Knights of Ren that he really needs to hear."

"Of course." The Secretary says. Poe keeps a look out for anyone who might not be happy that he's there. He watches the secretary dial a number and holds it up to his ear.

Poe doesn't listen to what the secretary says as he keeps a watchful eye out. Just then, Mon, the one person Poe is looking for, just so happens to be leaving the S.O.D.'s office. She walks, or rather runs out of the room. Poe rapidly approaches her. "Excuse me? Ms. Mothma?" Poe freezes as She pulls a gun on him, right in the middle of the room. "Wait! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Don't speak." She Demands. "Just let me through and you won't get hurt." Poe doesn't move and lets her go with no effort. She nods and tries to make a run for it... Until she stops when she meets a 6 foot 2, 300+ man with a beard, holding up a badge. 

"Mothma. Put it down." Poe pleads. She then raises her gun in the air and both Snap and Poe make a break to stop her from shooting someone. Poe holds her gun arm into the air, and in the struggle, she fires several shots into the ceiling. People screaming and either run or duck in cover. A few, who carry guns, notices the struggle and runs to the trio. Poe finally wrestles the gun away from her, disarming it and dropping it. Snap wrestles her to the ground, and places cuffs on her. Poe spots the guards approaching and he lifts a hand up to assure them that the situation was under control.

"What's going on out here?" The S.O.D. Lando Calrissian questions as he approaches. 

Sir!" Says Poe. 'We have info about the Knights of Ren and on how she's connected to them and to Snoke." Lando looks down at her and she looks at him, like she's expecting him to do something. He looks worried for a moment before realizing all of the eyes of the people in that room are all on him. Including Snap and Poe. 

"Okay." He says with conviction. "Tell me what you know."

 

Finn wake up some time later, daze but unharmed. As he gets to his feet, he can hear a loud buzzing in his ear. He tries looking around but his vision is blurry. After waiting a moment, his vision starts to clear. He looks for Hux but only sees dead bodies. G.D.G. thugs are stretched out all over the place. Blood and body parts scattered through out the first floor. As Finn slowly makes his way to the front door, he sees no signs of either Hux nor Nines. As his hearing finally comes back to him, he hears sounds, like shouting on the other side of the closed door. He raises his gun and reaches out for the door knob. And after preparing himself to shoot, he swings the door open wide to see...

"Rey?" Finn looks at her as he lowers his gun. And she lowers hers as she looks at him.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Rey asks puzzled by his appearance.

"I was looking for a renegade Soldier. What are you doing here?" Finn asks back.

"I work at the scrap yard. We heard gunshots and came over..." She looks at him, noticing his filthy appearance. "Are you okay? What happened here?"

Finn stumbles at he finds it difficult to stand. "I'm alright. But, the G.D.G. were fighting... Among themselves?" It was more a question than an answer from Finn. Finn turns to address the other scrap workers as Rey walks pass him.

She looks around to see all of the dead bodies. The sight of the bloodied bodies causes her breath to be caught up in her throat. The way She reacts to seeing the dead, it seems like she knew them.  'This isn't right.' She thinks to herself. As she walks deeper into the building, horrible images begin to consume her ever thought. She's seen this before. Two years ago, she's seen this. 'This can't be happening again.' She thinks to herself. 'I can't go through this again!' Slowly, the room starts to spin. 'These were... Kids. Just like me. Orphaned or abandoned like me.' Her starts to lose her balance as her legs slowly begin to give out from under her. The sights. The Smells. It's all coming back to her. 'I can't... I don't...'

"Rey?" Rey hears what she thinks is Finn calling out to her. but, the sound of his voice is muffled. "Rey?" Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she drops. " **Rey!!"** Everything is black now. Everything is quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a situation forces both Finn and Rey to deal with their issues, the truth FINALLY comes out. And some long hidden feelings bubble to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned. This is a pretty long chapter. Here's Chapter 6. Please enjoy!

Sounds. No, Voices. Too many of them. Rey can't understand what anyone is saying. 'What happened?' She wonders. 'Why does everything sound so quiet?' Last thing she remembers was seeing Finn... Finn? Oh, yeah. He was in the old Immigrant station, right near where she worked. What was he doing there? And why were there people shooting each other? _"Rey?"_ She hears someone calling her name. _"Rey, can you hear me?"_ 'Yes.' She speaks but her mouth isn't moving. _"I don't understand. She didn't hit her head. Why isn't she waking up?"_ 'I'm wake. I can hear you.' Slowly, her vision goes from black to blurry shapes. 'I... Can't move.' Whatever she's laying on or rather, strapped to is cold and hard. There are two people standing... No kneeling(?) over her. She tries to squint, but her vision doesn't get any clearer. "She maybe hemophobic. Fainting is a common react foe those who can't stand the sight of blood." A female voice says. "It's lucky you caught her, otherwise, she'd be much worse off." Her vision finally clears up. She sees Finn kneeling over her, talking with a female EMT. 'Why is... Wait... Finn caught her? Is Finn holding her right now? Oh, how Rey has always dreamed of waking up in Finn's arms... just not like this.

"Finn? Finn?!" Rey all but screams through her oxygen mask. Finn looks down and seems relieved to see her awake. 

"Hey! There you are!" Finn tries to remove her mask. The Female EMT tries to stop him, but Rey just takes it off. "Are you alright?" asks Finn.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Rey asks.

"You passed out. EMTs think it was the sight and smell of blood. They're taking to the hospital just to be sure." Finn answers.

"Hospital?! No. No, I'm already meeting my aunt later. I don't need her to see me like that." Rey struggles to get off the stretcher. "Let me outta this."

"Ma'am. You just fainted. We need to get you checked out." The Female EMT says.

"No. I'm fine. Just let me outta this thing." Rey struggles to undo the straps. The EMT tries to hold her down, but Rey fights her with everything she has. "No, Please! Finn, please." She pleads on the verge of tears. "I don't want my family to see me like this! We've dealt with too much!" Finn knows that it's probably a bad idea, but he stops the EMT from holding her down. She storms off in a huff. Rey angrily watches her leave. "Don't tell me what you _think_ you know about me! I've never had a problem with blood before." Finn finishes unstrapping her and helps her off of it.

But, something did cause you to faint, Rey. What really happened?" Finn questions her. Rey looks at him as she scratches her head.

"I don't know. Maybe just seeing those people everywhere, it... it just brought a lot of really bad memories flooding back." Finn begins to ask her something but stops himself. 'Best not to push this any further.' He thinks to himself.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry to ask you this after what you just went through, but would it be alright if I borrowed you car?" Finn asks nervously.

"What?" Rey asks with a frown.

"Yeah... Um, I'm still kind of foggy on all the details, but When I came here, I was with Agent Hux. Now, it looks like neither he nor his car, or that Black SUV for that matter are here. I really need to be somewhere right now, and I'm sorta out of a ride. I'll give it back to you by tonight." Rey looks at him like she's looking at an alien. And when she doesn't answer him... "Y'know what? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. I'll just see if an agent or any of the officers can give me a ride. You should be going to the Hospital, to be there for Leia if nothing else. I'll tell the ambulance driver to take you there went your ready." Finn starts to walk off.

With a sigh, Rey says. "Finn. It's okay. I don't mind you taking my car, but I'm going with you."

Finn looks distraught. "Uh... No. You can't..."

"No, I'm not riding away in an ambulance. I'll be taking my car to the hospital after dropping you off wherever you need to go. I meant what I said about not wanting to put my family through anything else. Besides, thanks to all the shooting, my boss is closing the scrap yard for today. So, every body's going home. I'm not leaving my car here." 

After that stellar argument, Finn nods his head. "Okay. But let me drive." Rey gets ready to shout, but Finn cuts her off. "Just let me get close enough to make the rest of the trip on foot. Give you a few minutes to recover some."

Rey considers. "Fine." She throws her keys at Finn and follows behind him as he walks over to her car. Someone in the crowd of retreating worker is watching them walk away.

 

Secretary of defense, Lando Calrissian sits behind his desk, massaging his forehead. "So, that's how it is."

"Yessir!" Poe answers. "Our very own D.A. has been involved with Snoke and the first order. For how long or for what reason are still unknown at this time."

Lando lets his arms hit the desk as he relaxes them. "Mon has worked very closely with me for well over 30 years. She prosecuted maybe hundreds of cases when she worked as a JAG lawyer. And dozens more when she became the D.A. One many of those cases included needle and Howser. Makes me wonder why she would work for them."

Snap stands up from his chair and walks beside Poe. "Interesting to hear you say that. Needle and Howser claimed that they had no knowledge of who she was."

Lando looks up at him in surprise. "Hmm. Why do you think that is?" Snap and Lando exchange grueling stares. Poe can see the steam coming off of Lando's shoulders.

"Could be a scare tactic from Snoke. Since Ms. Mothma wasn't a known member of Snoke's organization, that that's what makes her valuable. Both Howser and Needle had two code numbers so they were expendable in his eyes."

After a long moment of Silence...

"Yeah, maybe." Lando says. He leans back in his chair. "I'd appreciate it if you kept me in the loop about Han. We've been close friends as far back as college. I'd like that know how he's doing."

"Well do. It was nice to have met  you, Sir." Poe says as he turns and walks to the door.

"Likewise." Lando notices Snap still standing. Still staring at him. After a moment, Snap turns to follow Poe. Lando's eyes stay on Snap, even after he's left his office.

Snap walks close beside Poe. "I don't think I trust him."

Poe looks over at him. "No? I hadn't noticed." Snap shrugs as they leave the building. They look on to see two officers loading Mothma into a squad car. A look of discontentment on her face. Poe and Snap walk pass a young black female, walking in the opposite direction. Before either of them get in the SUV, Poe's phone rings. He takes it out and notices the name of the caller.

"It's Jess." Says Poe.

"Why is she always calling you?" Snap 'snaps'.

"I'm not the one with a wife at home." Poe answers smugly. "Hey, Jess."

 

Jess stares at her screen with her phone up to her lips. "So, I started digging up what I could on the name you left me. Now, I couldn't find anything on a Kylo Ren, but there is a Kyle Oren living in the Kenobi Estates, just off of Eisley in the Naboo bay."

"Can you text me an address?" Poe says over the phone.

"Sure will. Detective Rivas and a S.W.A.T. team are on route. They'll meet you there." Jess assures. 

 

Finn sits behind the wheel with Rey in the passenger seat with her arms folded over her chest. Rey doesn't look at Finn. She only looks out of her window. Finn looks over at her, wanting to say something but can't bring himself to say anything. He just keeps his eyes on the road. After another couple of seconds... "So, you still work in scrap? Thought you would've been bored of the whole thing after a while."

Rey still won't turn to face him. "It's a decent job, no matter who signs the checks."

Finn looks over at her, but soon turns his eyes back to the road. "How're your folks doing?"

"They're good. Dad can't seem to keep me around the house enough. He's always calling to make sure I'm fed or taking care of myself. Mom's no better. She's always calling me 'just to hear my voice' she says. They can be so smothering sometimes."

'Don't be too hard on them. They were lost without you for 15 years and now they're scared that they could lose you again." Finn reminds her.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Rey turns her head to look out of the windshield. "It might do us some good to talk somethings out."

"It might." Finn agrees. Rey still can't bring herself to look at him. Finn gets the hint. "Okay, Rey. You don't have to look at me. But, just hear me out. No matter what you think about me, you need to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Alright?" Rey slowly turns to face him with a thoughtful expression on her face. Finn looks forwards. "Alright. Here's my stop." Finn pulls over to a road, leading into an apartment complex. He puts the car in park and steps out. Rey opens her door and walks around to the driver side. "Okay. Are you sure you're good enough to drive?"

"Yeah." Rey nods. Finn moves out of her way and draws his gun. Rey looks at him. "What are you doing?"

Finn checks to see if he has ammo and slides the gun closed. "I don't know what happened to Nines or Hux, but if I check Hux's apartment, I might find something that'll lead me to where he may have gone." Rey looks around nervously before looking back at Finn.

"I'll see you at the hospital later, right?" Rey questions. Finn looks up at her and looks down, lost in thought for a moment. 

"Yes. Yes, you will. I just need to get something out of here. Be careful getting to the hospital, Okay?" Finn doesn't wait for her to answer. Once he holsters his gun, he makes his way into the complex. Rey gets into her car, giving Finn a parting look. After she finds no one on the road at the moment, she moves up to a nearby traffic light and makes a U turn and drives away in the opposite direction. As she picks up speed, she notices a van with G.D.G. painted on the side. She takes a second look when she notices it making a left turn into the same apartment complex that Finn going towards. She looks forward as she drives away.

 

Finn zips up his jacket as an attempt to hide his gun. He places his hands in his pockets, nodding to an elder man walking pass him. He walks on the sidewalk and tries not to look around too much, lest he draws unwanted attention to himself. He gets up close to an apartment on ground level. No.115. He walks towards the door and turns around. He looks around again, making sure one last time that he doesn't have any eyes on him as he walks backwards to the door. Once he's in the clear, he turns around, kicking the door with forceful side kick and raises his gun. He looks around in the immediate area, checking every inch of the living room. He then closes the door.

He steps around corners and different rooms, moving as quietly as he can. He stops when he thinks he hears something. He approaches the closet, thinking he's found the source of the sound. He keeps his gun up while he reaches for the close door handle. After 3 seconds, he swings it open to see... clothes falling out and onto the floor. 'Damn! Hux maybe a lot of things, but he was lazy for sure.' Finn thinks.

Upstairs, he continues his search for anything. in one of the two bedrooms upstairs, Finn notices clothes, jewelry, and suitcases all over the bed and on the floor. Finn throws some clothes around on the bed to find a half filled suitcase. In the suitcase, Finn finds more Jewelry, stacks of cash, and a collection of passports. Then, he notices a bunch of Driver's licenses and a few pictures. He then stops and his eyes go wide as he finds a 'Game Changer'. 'And I thought there was no way in hell that I could like Hux's any less'.

What Finn finds Interesting is, not only does all this stuff belong to a woman. It belongs to Phasma! Every single pictures on every one of these ID cards all have Phasma's faces on them, with various hairstyles and cuts. 'Now, what would Hux be doing with Phasma's things?' Finn wonders. Before he can find anything else, he hears a loud motor outside the second floor window. When it cuts off, he goes to take a look out the curtains. 

A van has parked right outside of Hux's Apartment. The driver steps out, wearing tattered clothes and tattoos all across his face and neck. He lifts his hand into the air and steps away from the van. Just then, five more men come jumping out of the van, carrying machine guns. The Driver pulls out an submachine gun and orders his men to fire. Finn makes a break for the stairs. 

All six men then fire into the apartment. Glass and chunks of debris flying everything as bullets tear into the apartment. Bullets destroy virtually everything in the top and bottom floors.

Finn flies down the stairs and covers his head as bullets literally fly right above his head. He crawls on the floor, trying to find something to put between him and the G.D.G.'s bullets. 

The men outside continue to spread the building until their guns run empty. He never lower their guns. "reload and finish the job. I want that place in a pile of rubble when we're done." The G.D.G. do as their told, dropping empty magazines for loaded ones. Once they've all reloaded, they're about to shoot when...

**BLAM!!** The Driver/Leader fall to the ground dead, blood spilling from a bullet wound in his head. The other five look up to see...

 

Rey Skywalker uses her car door as cover and holding her gun with both hands. She pulls the trigger again, dropping another G.D.G. thug in the process. The last four take cover beside their van.

Finn, once he's crawled from under some rubber, notices the four thugs using their van as cover from someone. Finn doesn't know who they're hiding from, but he takes the opportunity to get some killing done. He runs out the destroyed front door and fires at the last remaining thugs. One of the last three risks himself to open the passenger door and starts the van's engine. The last two jump into the back. The new driver gets shot by both Finn and Rey, but he manages to put the van in reverse and guns it. He does a 180 degree turn and hauls ass for a way outta here.

Rey gets behind the wheel of her car and drives up to Hux's now destroyed apartment. She jumps out after putting the car in park. "Finn? Finn?!" Rey sees Finn leaning out against the side of the apartment. "Oh, my God! Finn... Are you okay?" Rey's voice shakes.

"Yeah, I'm good." Finn says. Rey sniffles. Finn then looks at her, noticing her staring at the dead men. He gently holds her face so that she can see him.

"Rey, look at me. You saved me." Finn tries to reassure her, but she tries to look at the bodies. "No...! Hey, Rey! Look at me! I wouldn't be standing here if not for you." Finn nods at her. "Just focus on that. Just focus on that." Rey looks at him, "You did what you had to do to save me. That's the truth!" Rey nods and Finn lets go.

Rey shakes. Adrenaline still pumping. She tries to catch her breath. Once she does, she allows herself to look back at the men. 'I saved Finn's life. I did this for Finn.' She tells herself over and over again in her head.

"Finn, what were they doing here?" asks Rey.

Finn didn't even register that she was even speaking until She looks back at him, waiting for answer. "Huh? Did you say something? I didn't hear you." Finn massages his ears.

"Why were they shooting at you?! Is it because of what happened at the docks?!" Rey shouts.

"Easy! My ears are still ringing." says Finn.

Rey looks at him and punches his arm.

"Ow! Sheeze! What was that for?!" asks Finn.

"You fucking Jerk! You scared the shit outta me!" Rey holds back a sob. "I thought you were gonna die! And I was gonna watch you! I... I can't... I couldn't..." Rey starts crying. And Finn, realizing this, holds her close to him. He rubs her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm glad you're here. If you weren't, I'd be dead. No question. Thank you, Rey." Rey gasps. "Thank you for coming back." Rey takes a deep breath and holds him.

Finn hears sirens approaching. "Come on." says Finn. "I can't solve this case in prison." He and Rey runs towards her car. When Finn tucks his gun into the back of his pants, Rey notices that something isn't right. 'Was that a scar?' She thinks. It didn't look like a new one. Finn hops in the car and Rey gets behind the wheel.

 

Poe, Snap, Detective Rivas, and several men approach a house in the Kenobi estates. They're all wearing tactical gear and are carrying automatic rifles and shotguns. Poe stands before the door will Rivas leaning at the wall. They exchange nods. "Kyle Oren! Federal Agents! Open the door!" When no one does, Poe kicks open the door and everyone rolls in. "Federal Agents! Get on the floor!" Snap shouts as everyone goes into different rooms.  Everyone looks around carefully, wary of traps or any trip wires. They find nothing. The House is empty.

'Clear!' 'Clear!' Random people shout from different rooms.

Poe looks around a bedroom and finds nothing. "we're all clear." Detective Rivas joins him.

"You think you skipped town?" asks the detective.

"I don't know. None of this is making any sense." Poe says.

"POE! Get down here!" Shouts Snap. Rivas and Poe make their way out of the room and head for the downstairs cellar. They found Snap standing in front of an open storm cellar. "Take a look there." Snap directs Poe's attention to the thing that's been shoved into the corner: A mingled body. 

From upstairs, a pair of legs make their way inside the house and moves towards the basement. Whoever owns those legs can hear a conversation between the three men.

"Oh, what the hell? Who the hell is this guy? He doesn't fit Wedge's description." Poe asks.

"Don't know, but someone didn't want him found." says Rivas.

"Didn't do a very good job of hiding him, you ask me." says Snap. "Did you find any id upstairs?"

"Nothing. Not even a single picture. This guy is a john doe."

"He is not a John Doe." The familiar voice says out loud. All men turn in surprise to find Director Statura standing at the edge of the top stair.

"Director! What're you doing here?" Poe asks until he realizes... "Do you know who this is?"

"Yes, I do." Statura makes his way down the stairs. "His name is Kyle Oren. And he's one of ours."

"One of ours?" Snap questions.

Statura stands at the bottom of the stairs, away from the three men. "He's called a 'legend'. Someone who's cover runs so deep that they could face up to any scrutiny. He would provide cover and intel for any agents he met out in the field. He'd run undercover field work for weeks, maybe months at a time. And all of his personal information and effects would be under my lock and key. But, I haven't heard for him in almost three days. And the phone we give him was found destroyed near the crime scene."

The three men try to absorb everything they just heard.

"Are you saying... that he was the one who shot Slip and Solo?" Poe questions.

"No, I don't think it was him." Says Rivas as he kneels over the body. "From the way he looks, from how badly he's been wedged in here, it might be safe to assume that he's been dead for at least a few days."

"Okay, so... How did they find him? What was his cover this time?" asks Snap.

"An Info Broker. You wanted to know anything about a certain person, their careers, or their lifestyles, you went to him. I don't know who could have found out about him or Our attempt to apprehend Phasma, but until we do, you three keep a lid on it. Tell no one about this. Not Jess and certainly not Finn. Am I clear?"

Poe wants to argue but chooses not to. Hiding things from his friends just doesn't sit well with him. "Yes Sir."

 

Rey hauls ass down through a pretty busy streets, panting and looking in her rearview mirror.

"Rey, it's okay. We're clear. Ease down." says Finn.

"I just wanna be sure." Rey says back.

"We left the police behind 3 miles ago. If anyone was following us, we would've heard by now. Ease it down." Rey looks at him and nods, easing off the gas pedal and slowing the car down to 5 miles of the Speed limit.

"Sorry. I guess I'm still a little rattled." Rey apologizes.

"It's okay. You'll be alright." Finn says with a smile. Rey eyes him up and down.

"Finn?" Finn looks at her. "Are you...?" She asks.

" _Yes_. For the 8th time, I'm fine." Finn says with a chuckle. "Still can't hear too good, but I'm in one piece." Finn assures.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Asks Rey.

"Well, first time, I need you to take me to my car at Maz's. And then you definitely need to be getting to the hospital. Han should be coming out of surgery soon, so you need to be there for Leia." Says Finn.

"Is there something else I can do for you?" Asks Rey. Finn goes to shake his head. "There's gotta be something I can do. I can't just sit around in a hospital waiting room. I need to focus on something that I can make better. I need to help you. Please, let me." Finn leans back into his seating.

"Hmm. Let me think." Finn takes a minute to collect his thoughts. "Okay. Well, if you're dad is still friends with the D.A. Mon Mothma, maybe he can convince her to turn over her list of K.O.R. cases, so  we can start narrowing down our list of suspects."

"Okay. I can do that. Anything else?" Rey wonders.

"Maybe I'll get you to meet me at the office a little later. If no one else can come with me, I'll need your help when I take Hux in. Your folks won't like it, but you are a damn amazing shot. It's his fault he taught you so well." Finn smirks.

"Why do you say he taught me? Maybe I taught myself." Finn doesn't smile at that. Seeing for himself just how adaptable Rey can be, he doesn't dare doubt her.

"I may have spoken too soon." Finn apologizes.

"It's okay. He helped a little, but I was already practicing on my own." Rey looks over at Finn. "And if you need me, I'd be there to watch your back." Finn looks back at her. Rey notices Finn's left hand on the armrest and she reaches out and holds it. Finn smiles, interlocking their fingers.

 

At Republic Hospital, Rey runs towards her folks when she sees them sitting on opposite sides of Leia, trying to comfort her. "Aunt Leia?" The Three look up to see Rey standing  over them.

"Rey, what are you doing here? You should be at work." Luke says.

"The Guavian Death Gang started shooting up the Harbor." Rey says like it's not big deal.

"What?!" Luke shouts.

"Oh, my God, Sweetie! Are you alright?! I knew working in the scrap yard was dangerous!" Mara declares.

"Guys! Guys! I'm okay. They shut the yard down for the rest of the day. Finn heard about what happened and came to see me. He made sure I got here okay." Rey assures.

"Oh, Good. Is Finn still here?" Asks Luke.

"No, he had to go back to work." Rey says. "How's Uncle Han doing?" Rey asks Leia.

"He's been in surgery for 4 hours now. We had heard a single thing yet. I can't stand not knowing what's going on." Leia says.

Rey nods sadly at her aunt. "Ben and Jaina still at work?" Rey asks her family.

"Yeah, Leia asked them to. Said that they need to keep their minds on something else, but we promise to call them if we heard anything new." Says Luke.

As if on cue, the red surgery light turns off and a doctor Young approaches the Family. her eyes look as if they have no life in them.

"Solo Family?" She asks. Leia stands up. "Ma'am. We have good news. We were able to remove the bullet from your husband's spine with no complications or damage to his vertebrae."

"So, does that mean that everything went okay?" Leia asks hopefully.

"Yes. You and Your husband will be walking out of here in just a few days." Dr. Young says with a smile.

Wa-Walking?!" Leia says excitedly. "He'll be able to walk?!"

"Yes, Ma'am. Your Husband will make a full recovery." 

"Oh, Thank God!" Leia scream with Joy. Rey, Luke, and Mara all surround and hug Leia. They all look like a giant weight has been lifted off their shoulders. Leia cries with joyous tears running down her cheeks. But, She remembers... "I gotta call my babies! I gotta call Ben and Jaina!"

"I can take care of that!" Luke declares. "Can she see him right now?"

"In a little while. I want Mr. Solo to rest. It'll be plenty of time for the happy reunion later." Dr. Young promises.

"Thank you, Doctor!" Luke says.

"Certainly." Dr. Young says back before walking away.

"It'll be alright. I told you it would be." Luke says to his twin Sister, smiling.

"Uh, Dad? Mom can call Ben and Jaina. I need your help... Well Finn needs your help with something." Rey says to Luke. Luke gets her a confused expression.

 

In Mothma's interrogation room, Finn opens the door with Poe right behind him. "Oh, thank God! Another one!" Mothma calls out sarcastically.

"Easy! We're not here for that." Finn sits at the table with her while Poe leans up against the wall. "I'm sure by now, someone working for Snoke would have told him that you've been taking into custody."

"No thanks to you." Mothma says. Poe frowns at her.

"But, the good news is they don't know who has you. C.C.P.D., The FBI, NCIS, CIA. They don't have the first clue who's talking to you. Now, we can use that time to bicker back and forth, or we could be packing you up and moving you out of Coruscant City and if need be, the country. All we're asking for is a list of K.O.R. members you've prosecuted."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Asks Mothma. "I give you what you want, and then you leave me high and dry. Or, better yet, you hand deliver me to Snoke himself. How is that helping me?"

"We're giving your our word." Poe says.

"Yeah, well your word won't stop a speeding bullet. I don't have anything to gain by talking to you. But, then you won't gain anything out of me. So, I just I'll just be sitting a little while later." Mothma says.

Finn and Poe exchange looks. After sighing, Finn stands to his feet. "Okay, I understand. But, if you won't talk to us, maybe you'll talk to a friend?" Finn goes over to the door. Mothma braces herself for the worst, but when she sees her of friend Luke walk in, she immediately falls apart.

"Luke! No, no! You can't be in here! Go away, PLEASE!" Mothma looks away from him.

"Mon." Luke says. Mothma stands to her feet and walks back until she hits the window and slides down to the floor. She covers her face, tearing strolling down her face. Luke sits on the floor near her.

"Mon, I have good news. Han is alive. He just came out of Surgery not an hour ago. And, the best part is he'll be able to walk! Now, I understand why you're scared. Your children, your grandchildren. You did this to protect them. I know you were. I know you are. I was forced to retire when Snoke took my daughter from me."

Mothma lowers her arms and finally looks at Luke. "He took your daughter? He took Rey from you?" Luke sits closer to her. "Yes. Yes, he did. And for 15 years, he made me suffer. But, you see those two men? They brought her back to me. And for two years, me and my wife were finally able to live again. Until, Han was shot." Mon looks at the floor, ashamed of her actions. "And, right now, the ones responsible are still out there. And there's a very good chance that those who work for Snoke could hut my family again. Or even yours. I tell you, the pain of not knowing your child is alive or dead is a pain I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Not even Snoke himself." Mon looks back up at Luke.

"Now, I have no doubt we can beat Snoke. But, we just need your help." After a few moments, Mon thinks about everything Luke just told her. After another few seconds, she reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a flash drive. 

"On this thumb drive is a collection of names and Pictures of every war veteran that joined the K.O.R. I was to use that to try and bargain with Snoke if I needed to, but... I think I'm making the right call in giving it to you." Luke smiles and takes it from her.

"Thank you." Luke says.

"What are friends for?!" Mon says after sniffling. Luke gets up and walks out of the room with Poe and Finn, slowing only to look over his shoulder and smile at her.

 

Rey walks over to a vending machine and checks to see it's contents. Once she sees what she wants, she goes to put money when a nurses scares her.

"SOMEONE!! Someone, HELP ME!" Rey looks over to a nurse running out of a patient's room. Other nurses go running over to help her. Against her better judgement, Rey goes to investigate. Before she can get a good look, one nurse tries to stop her from going in. Rey pushes out of his grasp and looks in the room. She is stunned silent.

A Patient (Whom we know as Claudius aka Zeroes) is lying in a hospital bed with his throat slit wide open. Rey is forcefully pulled away by the male Nurse.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that." He says.

"What happened to him?" Rey asks.

"We're not sure. But, I need you to come with me." He grabs her by her wrist. Rey tries to snatch it away.

"Where are we going? Let go of me!" Rey struggles but stops when she's felt something sting her arm. "What did you do?"

The Male Nurse, who's revealed to be Nines, just looks down at her as she stumbles back. " _Fucking_ hell. You grew up sexy. I wonder if Finn's been treating you like a lady."

Rey can feel her eyes getting heavier as she tries pointlessly to get away from Him.

 

Finn is standing with his team, surrounding Jess as she types away on her laptop when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"If you want your woman back, you'll agree to meet with me." Nines says.

Finn gestures that he'll be back and walks away from his team. When he walks outside, he frowns. "Where is She?!"

 

Later than evening, at the shipping yard, Finn pulls up to the outside of a warehouse. He steps out. "Nines! I'm here alone like you wanted! Where is she?!"

Someone shows himself. But, it isn't Nines. Hux is standing on top of an empty semi trailer. Aiming his silencer pistol at Finn. Finn frowns up at him. Hux bends over to get a better look at Finn.

"Surprise to see me?" Hux taunts.

"Can't say that I am. You kinda blew it back near the scrap yard earlier. When I didn't either your or Nines' bodies, I figured that you both were responsible for the 'gang war' then, if not _one_ of you." Finn clarifies. 

Hux shrugs. "So much for the big reveal." Hux leaps over to another semi trailer. "Yes. I told Snoke all about your little meeting with Phasma, so he got some of his 'Knights' together to prepare for his big crusade. His own little 'Godfather' moment. Kyle Oren was first on his list." Finn looks up in shock. "Oh, there it is! There's the look I was waiting for!"

"Kyle is dead?" Finn questions. 

"Cold, stiff, and stuffed into a wine cellar." Finn looks terrified now. Hux takes note of his fear. "Ya see, Storm. Our director seems to have a problem with trusting people. That is to say, he doesn't trust the right people. Putting his faith in his superiors, he's nothing more than a glorified pawn. A good little doggy who does whatever his master tells him. All Snoke needed to know was _which_ of his superiors he followed behind."

Finn's eyes go wide when he realizes. "The Secretary of defense? Lando Calrissian?"

"DAMN! You are GOOD! Since Mon Mothma has worked for closely with him in the past, it only took a little 'convincing' on our part to get her to play right along with us. Snoke gives me the order. I rely it to Mothma. She gets Calrissian to persuade Statura to give up his little ace-in-the-hole. Kyle Oren. From then on, it was child's play. Snoke then ordered one of his men to force Kyle to talk. Once he got what he wanted, he killed Kyle and posed as him. Changing the name up a little bit really helped him." Hux jumps from the second semi trailer to a third. "And then, two very agents later, Snoke would be free to enact his master plan." Hux finally jumps down to the ground.

"I do have one question, though. Why'd you do it? Why did you set up Han and Slip? And don't tell me 'money'. You can tell me anything. Just don't tell me that." Finn says.

" _Well_ , the money certainly can't hurt. But, I've been working for Snoke as far back as I can remember, so I considered doing this as a personal favor to my 'Father'!"

"Is that why we're here now?" Finn sounds pissed. 

"No. I'm here for the same reason you are. Love."

'Love?' Finn thinks about Hux's answer. "Phasma? We're here for Phasma?"

"Phasma had nothing to do with the hit yesterday. She was just going to be there to ensure that you, Slip, and Han would be the ones to die. She wasn't supposed to be one of the ones dead!"

"So, you didn't know that she was targeted too."

"Snoke usually informs his captains of he's planning, but not this time." Hux raises his gun towards Finn and takes his gun. He orders him to walk. Finn does so.

Finn walks to the center of the container yard to see Phasma standing with Nines. Phasma's left eye is blood red but at least her cheek is stitched up and has been treated.

"Hey, what is this? Where's Rey?!" Finn demands.

"Slow down, lover boy. She's in the container behind me." Says Nines. Hux pushes Finn to get into the dark Container, but Nines stops him. Finn looks inside but can't see Rey. "You two sure did take your sweet time getting here."

"Are you okay?" Hux raises a hand to Phasma's cheek. She nods, smiling at him. Hux rolls his eyes.

"Get in there." He orders Finn. Finn does as he's ordered. 

"So, what happens now?" Finn asks.

"Well, now you get to spend the last few moments of your lives together. Because Hux felt the need to monologue, I'm afraid you know too much."

Hux and Phasma exchange looks. 'How did Nines know that?' Hux looks confused by this.

"In a few minutes after we leave, the last 3 members of the G.D.G. are gonna show up to deal with the lovebirds who killed 3 of their own. You should take full advantage of your time in here together. _revoir_!" Nines shuts the container closed.

"Nines, I..." Hux starts.

"Shut up! You've said enough." Nines smiles as he sees his former 'captains' terrified of him. He calms himself. 

Finn listens to the voice of Nines outside the container. "Now, just one more job and I'll never have to see the two of you again."

"Where are we going?" Hux's voice asks.

"Finn?" Finn looks behind to see someone moving towards him.

"You'll find out when we get there. Now, let's go." Nines can be heard saying.

"Finn?" Finn's eyes go soft when he realizes that it's Rey calling him. He runs up to her and pulls her into a tight embrace. Rey pulls him close, and plants kisses all over his lips and face. "You came for me."

"Always, baby. Always."  Finn hears the vehicles pull away from the container. "Now, we gotta get outta here." Finn goes around the inside of the container, kicking and pushing against it, trying to find a weak point.

 

Poe, Snap, Luke, Rivas, and Wedge all sit around Jess as she painstakingly clicks on every single picture of the members of the K.O.R. If they ever get around to solving this case, they're gonna be _very_ busy tracking down and arresting all of these people. Wedge stares at the screen, in the hopes of finding the man who tricked him and killed someone as a result. (He blames himself, buy it's not _really_ his fault.) He takes a close look, hoping to ID Han's would-be assassin. So far, he hasn't.

Snap pounds the desk. "oh, This is BULLSHIT! We've been at this for hours now! The guy who shot Slip may not even be a K.O.R."

"Snap," Says Poe "Relax. We're so close to nailing this guy. You really want him to get away?"

"How do we know he hasn't?!" Everyone but Wedge looks at Snap. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." 

"We all are. But, you acting like that isn't helping any..." "That's Him!" Poe is cut off by Wedge. Everyone looks at the screen. Poe's eyes turn sad. "No, it can't be. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I never forgot a face." Wedge says with confidence.

"Luke, if this is true..." Poe starts to say.

Luke stops Poe from saying anything else. "Wedge, you've seen this man before. Are you sure that he's the right guy?"

"Yep. He's the one I loaned my truck to." Wedge says with no hesitation.

Luke looks over at Poe with an uncertain look on his face. "Take a closer look, Wedge. You called him out without really looking at him."

"Luke." Wedge sounds frustrated. "I know that I've been hurt in a dogfight. I know that I get confused sometimes. But, this man walked up to me and told me that he was the new guy named 'Kylo Ren'. Man should know what his own name is, right?"

"You do what you gotta do." Luke says to Poe. "We can't blame you if it's him." Luke can feel the sting in his eyes.

"I'll call Finn." Poe says as he gets up to leave. The rest of the team gets up with him. "Jess?"

"I'll text you the address." Jess says.

The Picture on her screen, the one Wedge pointed to was Han's own son. Ben Solo! 

 

"Finn, stop! You're wasting our air!" Rey shouts in frustration.

"There has to be a way out! There has to be!" Finn is determined to get them out of there. But, Rey walks over to him with anger in her eyes. She pulls his jacket collar.

"Hey, you're wasting my air too." She lets him go and walks back to her place in the container, leaning against it while folding her arms.

"So that's it? You're giving up?" Finn questions her. He's obviously shocked. "This is how you choose to die?!"

"What else is there to do, Finn?!" Rey all but screams at him.

"Maybe not wait here to die!" Finn shouts back.

"Well, what else you got?! You've been kicking the trailer for the past 20 minutes! Why don't you try punching it?! I'm sure that'll solved everything!" Rey isn't really pissed at Finn. She's just pissed at the situation they're in.

"I can't let that SON OF A BITCH GET AWAY!!" Finn stops when he sees that he's scared Rey. Finn signs and walks over to the other end of the container and sits down.

"We don't have anything to break outta here with." Rey sounds like she has given up.

"I don't know. Maybe... Maybe I could try calling Poe or someone again." Finn says desperately.

"There's no service here. So, that's not going to work. And you're kicking isn't helping us... Anymore it did when you left me standing there without a single word." Rey says before looking at Finn. Finn sighs. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you say something?" Rey sniffles.

"Rey, I had other children to get back to their parents. I wanted to see that through." Finn can't bring himself to face her.

"You could've come back." Rey looks away from Finn.

"No, I couldn't." Finn clearly wasn't ready to talk about this.

"Don't tell me Uncle Han forbade you from coming around the house." Rey says Sarcastically.

"No, I couldn't come back, because... I wasn't suppose to get involved with you. When I brought you home, that was suppose to be the end of it." Says Finn.

"Oh, so I was nothing but a job to you!" Rey says with hurt in her voice.

"No, Rey! I wasn't there for you!" Finn stops himself from saying anything else.

Rey stands up straight, her arms dropping to her sides. Hot tears stinging her eyes. "What?!" 

Finn turns to face her. "The Truth is I wasn't there for you. Not at first. I was sent to infiltrate Unkar Plutt's operation looking for an 8 year old boy named Boston Bates. You remember Boston?"

Rey nods her head.

Boston, a cute little boy with was so shy and so scared of everyone around him. Rey tried to mind her own business, but couldn't bring herself to ignore everything Plutt and all the other children were doing to him. So, one night, she offered him some food and a place to sleep. Probably just to soothe her guilt for doing nothing at first. But, over time, she had come to see him as a little Brother. And then, two weeks later, Finn walks into her life.

Finn Continues. "He was just scooped up from his school by some of Plutt's older children, who were on the look out for 'new meat'. It was my first assignment as an Undercover Agent. It was just suppose to be simple. Get in good with Plutt, Identify which of the boys was Boston, and get him out of there. but then, one missing child become several missing children. So, I stayed longer, trying to find out who were taking those kids and my search lead me to Plutt's Scrap yard, where I first met you. I'd never forget it."

Rey smiles to herself. She'd never forget it either.

"The way you handled those three guys who were trying to take advantage of you. It was something out of a Jackie Chan Movie. And then, you saw me."

Rey also laughs out loud. When She first saw him, she thought he was another thug. So, she attacked him. Only to learn that although he could handle himself, he didn't try to attack her. He only defended himself. "Right. I thought 'I wasn't gonna allow anyone to treat me like a piece of meat. Even if he was really cute'." Finn blushes. "Far as I was concerned, you were just like every other guy there. And then, you spoke..." Rey cracks a smile.  "ya know, I'd never seen a black guy speaking Russian before. It was... Odd."

It was customary for Plutt to forced his younger unskilled labor to learn Russian. That way, if even one of them managed to get away, they couldn't call for help.

"Study and Practice. And ho, man. Did it come in handy." Rey and Finn laugh. Rey looks at Finn with an irresistible urge to kiss him.

"I wish we could've talked about this sooner. Ya know, before we..." Rey couldn't finish. She instead walk up to Finn. "If this is our night to die..." Rey so wants to feel Finn's lips on hers again. She goes for it but stops when she hears brakes squealing loudly from outside. 

"We're not gonna die. I promised you that." Finn can hear the sound of an engine rumbling loudly before cutting off. Rey looks at him.

"And you always keep your promises, right?" She whispers.

"I always keep my promises. Come here." Finn instructs her. Loud voices are muffled by the container. "Lay down and stay as still as you can." Rey does as Finn asks of her. Finn listens as the voices get louder. They seemed to be walking over to the front of the container. He lays down next to Rey. Loud sounds of the thugs pounding the lock echoes throughout the container. Finn lays his hand on top of Rey's, gesturing for her to try and stay calm. Rey nods with tears in her eyes. The pounding gets louder and louder until the container door swings open. Finn closes his eyes.

"What cha see in there, Oz? Is our lovebirds in there?" One thug says.

"Yeah, but they ain't moving." Oz says.

"What?!" Another thug says, running inside. "Damn! I wanted to keep the girl. What do ya think happened?"

Oz looks around. "Not a lotta air in these thangs. They probably died cause of that." 

"Oh, well." thug #2 says.

Thug #3 walks in. "Who cares? these two need to make attends some kinda way." He approaches. Rey, who's on the verge of panic, looks over at Finn. His hand is still on top of hers. He gives a tight squeeze, letting her know that he's still there. Rey closes her eyes now. "Aw, look at this. They died holding hands. Seem a shame to move 'em outta here."

"Hold up!" Oz says. "Let's make sure they're dead. They could be pulling a fast one on us." Thug #3 looks at Oz. Oz looks back and shrugs. "like you said, they gotta pay one way or another." Oz and the two thugs draw their guns and cocks them. Finn jumps up and grabs OZ's gun, punching him right in the groin. He then uses it to shoot Oz under his chin. Finn points the gun at the other two. Rey jumps up, snatching the gun away from Thug#2 and punches him in the face. #3 seems to have a death wish. As he is determined to have a quick draw with Rey. Rey holds the gun up to his face.

Oh! Come on, Baby" #3 says. "Come on. Give me something to play with. That's it." Finn gets to his feet and aims his pistol at #3. "What? Two on one?! That ain't fair!" He holds out his hands like he's surrendering. But he's hiding a knife in his back pocket. As he goes for them, Finn and Rey shot him nonfatal in the shoulder and leg. He falls to the ground. "Oh! GodDAMMit!" Finn and Rey run out of the container and wraps the chain around the door, leaving all three men inside.

 

Finn flies down a street, dialing a number on his phone. Rey pants heavily, adrenaline dump and all. "Poe?! Poe, where are you?!"

"Finn?! Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you!" Poe says over the phone.

"I'll explain later. Right now, listen. It was Hux!" 

"What?!"

"Hux was the one who told Snoke about Our meeting with Phasma. Snoke tried to have me, Han, and Slip all killed! And Nines just leave me for the G.D.G. but we got away!"

"Well, as always, I see you've been busy. Where is Nines now?" Poe asks.

"Don't know. I need to call Jess back and find out where he and Hux are!"

"No need! Hux is dead!" 

"What?! What are you talking about?" Asks Finn.

Listen, Slip's Killer is Ben!" Poe says. **** ~~~~

"Ben was posing as Kylo Ren when he took Wedge's truck and set up to kill Solo and Slip!" Finn can't believe what he just heard. "Finn, you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Do you know where Kylo is now?!" Asks Finn.

"Kylo?!" Poe asks before he realizes Rey's in the car with him right now.

"No, we don't know. We just missed him." Poe answers.

"FUCK!" Shouts Finn. "Finn, what's wrong?!" Finn gestures for her to hold on. 

"Finn, Calm down! Do you have a place to keep Rey for tonight?"

"Yeah, She can come stay with me tonight." Rey looks at Finn, her interest peaked. "And in the morning, we need to find Kylo! This is the end of day 2, Poe! We don't want to make it day 3!"

"I hear you, bud! See you in the morning!" Says Poe.

"See you then!" Finn hangs up.

"Who's staying over, Finn?" Asks Rey.

"Poe just told me that he knows who shot your uncle. Problem is that, he's on the move. So, just for tonight, I need you to stay with me."

"Just for tonight?" Asks Rey. Finn looks at her. 'Is she seriously flirting with me?' Rey moves some hair behind her ear while smiling at Finn.

"Hang on!" Finn smashes on the gas.

 

The front door to Finn's house swings open as he unlocks it. Rey comes in first. "Oh, my God! That was crazy!" Rey shouts. Finn walks in behind her and locks the door. "I mean, I wasn't sure what you were planning... If you were planning something. But then, when the guys were about to shoot us and you grab that one guy, Oz? And punched him and shot him. And then I jumped up. I was... It was like I was outside of my body. But, I just grab that other guy's hand and decked him, taking his gun. And then us against the cowboy. Oh, that was! This was the best night of my life. Feel my heart." Finn approaches her, looking at her like she's a little kid. But, her smile never goes away. "No, seriously, Baby!" Rey takes Finn's hand into both of hers and places it up against her chest. "Feel my heart." Finn comes closer to her.

"Rey..." Finn stops talking when he feels her fondling him. He looks down to see her left hand massaging the front of his pants. 

"You are everything I could ever want." Finn tries to fight her off, but feeling her hand on his dick is the best thing ever. Rey then raises up and cups Finn's right cheek. "The best thing that ever happened to me. My Finn..." Rey kisses his lips passionately. Her other hand still beating him off. Her lips work their way from Finn's lips to his neck.

She then kneels down and undoes Finn's pants. She doesn't know if it's adrenaline that's making her do this or the effects of the drug that she was shot up with. It's probably both or neither. All that matters is She goes to have her man all to herself for the rest of the night and dammit, she was gonna take full advantage. 

"Rey! Rey, please!" Finn pleads. Rey shushes him. She lowers his pants and wraps her lips around his length. Finn gasps. His eyes roll to the back of his head.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


	7. The Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Finn and his team has the answers they need, They can finally start collecting evidence to nail Snoke once and for all. But, not before Rey has her way with Finn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly Smut between Finn and Rey. It's unnecessary, but because I'm writing this story, I get to do what I want. So, it is necessary.  
> This is for you FinnRey Shippers! I hope I don't disappoint you.
> 
> I had to rewrite some things. I suck at romantic dialogue, so if you've already read this, I'm sorry. But, now hopefully, it's a little bit better.

Hux drives up to an empty parking space right in front of his apartment. He yawns and rubs his eyes tiredly. After grabbing his briefcase, he's out of the car.

He opens his apartment door to find several lights on and suitcases by the stairs. He lows his briefcase to the floor and draws his gun. He walks around, checking every corner of each room down stairs. He stands outside of his bedroom, raising his gun up to his right eye. In one fell swoop, he cuts the light on and moves quickly through  out the room, hoping to catch his invader off-guard... But, there's no one in here. Once he's clear, he slowly checks upstairs.

The first bedroom right by the stairs is closed. Hux stops when he hears what sounds like... music? He goes to reach for the door, mentally counting down from 3. He swings the door open to find...

Phasma sitting cross legged on the bed in silver lingerie. Hux's eyes go dark with lust. Phasma takes note of it. "Hello, Armitage. You're home late."

"Had to work late tonight. Had to make sure everything was ready for your meeting with Storm tomorrow." Hux holsters his gun.

"And is it?" She questions.

"It is. All you need to do is just show up and we'll have 3 fewer problems to worry about." Hux says with a smirk. Phasma stands to her feet and walks towards him.

"If you do this, Snoke will know for sure that he can entrust with anything. You'll be his number 2. Hopefully then he'll start treating you more like a son than like a servant."

Hux cocks his head to one side. "If Snoke hasn't recognized that I've been on his side this entire time, then he doesn't deserve me at his side. He doesn't deserve you, either."

"Careful, Baby. It's bad enough for business that we're meeting like this. It'll be even worst if he heard you talking like that." Phasma warns.

"I really do see the harm in two of his captains engaging in a relationship. He's always pushing for all those in his inner circle to get along. We're just taking it to the next level." Hux's eyes drift down to her lips. Phasma smiles. She comes in close like she's going to kiss him, but then moves back. She walks backwards towards the bed and removes her silk dress, letting it fall to her feet. Now, completely naked, she basks in Hux's lustful stare. She then turns around and bends over.

"Are you just gonna stand there all night or are you gonna ravage me?" Phasma gives Hux and seductive look over her shoulder and Hux couldn't get out of his pants fast enough.

He stands right behind her and takes her hard from behind. He grunts as he thrusts himself into her. Phasma moans as she stretches out over the bed, grabbing the sheets like it was dear life. She closes her eyes, smiling as her man uses her to pleasure himself. She gasps and grunts as he slaps her ass and pulls her hair.

 

Phasma cups her wounded face as Hux sits behind the wheel. Blood covers her face, her hands, and her dress. Hux looks over at her with worry. The sound of her Lamborghini's engine revs Loudly as he pushes hard on the gas pedal.

 

Phasma lies in a hospital bed, standing above her is a doctor and her team. Hux watches through the door window with tears in his eyes.

Later on, when the doctor steps out to talk to him, Hux turns his attention to her. Whatever she says to him, he shakes his head in disagreement. Hux then pulls out his gun and she freezes in fear. He orders her to do something, she nods her head, more out of fear then anything. Phasma watches from another room.

 

The headlights of two cars pulls into a residential area.  Nines is in the car in front of Hux's. Phasma looks over at him with an aggravated expression.

"You really think if you do this, that Nines will keep his word? You really think that after tonight, we're just gonna ride off into the night?!" Phasma shouts.

"I don't give a shit about Nines. He's just one man. He can't handle you or me alone. He certainly wouldn't stand a chance against both of us." Hux says back.

"And what about Snoke, Hux?" Phasma reminds him. "He think he's just gonna let us go?"

"You sound scared." Hux shoots her a glare.

"You sound clueless! Two of his former captains. Two of his inner circle free to live and fuck however they wish?!" Phasma looks confused.

"That's just it. We know all of Snoke's contacts. Not just the K.O.R. but the important people. Like Mothma and Calrissian. And he's not gonna just wipe them out without drawing attention to himself. He's already under investigation in the murder of Kyle Oren. So, he wouldn't dare threaten to kill us when at anytime, we have several informants under orders to throw him under the bus.'' Phasma looks off thoughtful. Hux leans towards him. "You know as well as I do that there at least two other captains who are looking to knock off Snoke and take the throne for themselves. We'll just be leaving them to it."

They pull up alongside of a two story house. Nines gets out.

"I thought you wanted the throne." Phasma remembers.

"I did. But, I want you more." Phasma smiles. Nines knocks on the window, gesturing for Hux to get out. Hux steps out to see Nines carrying a briefcase.

"What cha got there?" Hux questions.

"Your servage package." Nines answers.

"Just _one_ briefcase?" Hux smirks.

"You and the Lady _Bitch_ can split it between you." Hux frowns at Nines. "Now, just one thing I need you to take care of." Nines points at the house. "In that house is a man who calls himself 'Kylo Ren.'" Hux looks at the house in realization. "Now, all I need you to do is just walk in, put two bullets in his chest, walk back out, collecting your money, and be on your way. Think about it. The man responsible for the death of a Fed killer. You'll be made a fucking hero before tomorrow morning."

Hux pulls out his pistol. "Being a hero doesn't pay the bills." He approaches the house. Nines lights a cigarette and leans against his SUV. Phasma watches him before looking at Hux approaching the door. Hux kneels down to unlock the front door and when he does, he opens it to find...

A man wearing a mask is sitting on the couch with a saw off double barrel shotgun sitting in his lap. The masked man fires, hitting Hux in the stomach. He flies backwards off of the porch and on the first lawn. Phasma screams in terror and goes to jump out of the car to help Hux. Nines watches with a surprised expression. Phasma goes to check on Hux when the masked man approaches her. She goes for her gun when the man fires again, hitting her shoulder. She drops. The sound of Hux's labored breathing draws the masked man's attention back down to him. He leans over Hux. The sound of a gun cocking forces the masked man to take his eyes off of Hux. Nines stands with his silencer gun pointed at Kylo, but then he shoots Hux in the head, killing him. masked man stands back. Hux closes his eyes for the final time.

The masked man stand next to Nines and removes his helmet. He reveals to be, in fact, Ben Solo. Ben catches his breath. "Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's over." Nines hands Ben the briefcase. "Congratulations, Mr. Solo. Your actions have set your family free." Nines looks over at Phasma, who's standing grunting. He then shoots her in the abdomen. Nines walk Ben over to Hux and Phasma's car, whispering something to him before handing him the spare set of car keys that Nines carried with him. Both Vehicles start up and the both leave the house. Phasma exhales, having held her breath for a little while.

Phasma drags herself over to her departed lover. She falls over him, sobbing lowly as she strokes his hair.

 

Phasma can feel a gun pressed up against the back of her head. "Don't move, Phasma." says Poe. Phasma has lost track of time, not knowing when Poe and the other Agents arrived.

"Where's Nines and Solo?" Asks Snap.

"You've just missed them." She says. Snap grabs her wounded shoulder. She hisses in pain. "You can check the house! They're not here!" Snap goes to do just that, followed by Rivas. Poe's phone rings. He checks it to see Finn's name.

"Finn! Where the hell have you been?!" 

 

Ben walks into his Father's hospital room to find his sister and Leia sitting on opposite ends of the bed. Han is awake, holding Jaina's hands in his right and Leia's in his left. Ben, with a smile, kisses his sister's cheek. And walk over to kiss his Mother. He lays a hand on Han's shoulder and sits near him, his smiles never leaving his face.

 

Later, he and Jaina watch as their parents are asleep in bed together. "Look at them." Jaina says. "30+ years of marriage, and they're still behaving like it's young love." Ben looks around.

"Hey, uh... Is Rey here?" Ben asks.

"No, I think she's with her mom. Mara went home to cook for her and Uncle Luke." Ben nods.

"Excuse me." He says, gently squeezing her shoulder. She nods. He pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Aunt Mara. Hey, uh... Is Rey there?"

"Uh... No, baby she isn't." Mara says  over the phone.

"Do you know when she might be in? I hear about what happened at the Scrap yard and I was a little scared for her." Ben says.

"Um... Oh! Here's Luke! I'll ask him. ('Hey, Luke? Do you know where Rey is?) Ben hears her over the phone. ('No, it's Ben. He wants to know how she is. Hang on, Ben. I'll put Luke on.')

"Hello, Ben?" Luke says.

"Uncle Luke. Do you know where Rey is?" 

"She's with a friend for the night, Ben." Luke lies. "A long, blonde haired man with a K.O.R. tattoo on his neck."

Ben begins to panic. Luke just described Nines. "What was his name? Do you know?!"

Luke can sense his fear. "His buddy called him, 'Nines'." Ben hangs up, his hand shakes as he strokes his chin.

 

But, of course, Rey is not with Nines. She is still on her knees, with her lips wrapped around Finn's very hard Dick.

"Rey, wait! No!" Finn pulls her up to her feet by her arms. He tries to zip up his pants. But She won't let him.

"Finn, Baby! No..." Rey pouts. "I want to..."

"Rey..." Finn tries to get her attention. "Rey, you can't." Rey looks up at him.

"But, I want to. I wanna please you." Rey places her lips back onto Finn's lips. He gets lost in the kiss until he gently tries to push her back.

"Wait. No! We... We can't." Finn says.

"But, why not? Why can't we?"

"Rey..." Finn sighs.

"You don't like me?" Rey is suddenly scared. "Is that it? You don't like Me?" Rey backs away, embarrassed. But Finn doesn't let her leave his space. Finn instead places his hands on Rey's cheeks and caresses them with his thumbs. He looks her right in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make things unbearable for you. I guess the excitement got the better of me." Says Rey, disappointment in her tone.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then, what is it? What's wrong, Finn?"

Finn takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I love you, Rey." Rey's eyes water up with tears. She smiles at this. "I should've told you this a hundred times over. I love you, Baby. I love you! But..." Finn sighs. "With everything that's happened today, I don't want you think that I'm trying to take advantage of you."

"But, you aren't! You're not. I want this with you! I love you!" Rey pulls him in for another kiss. Finn returns it. Rey starts to lift Finn's shirt over his head, but he stops her and instead, kisses her neck and holds her close. Rey closes her eyes as she inhales Finn's scent and revels in his affection. Rey feels Finn's hands on her waist. But suddenly, she's missing his lips and his warmth and so her eyes shoot open. "Finn?"

Finn backs away, but stays close enough to see her entire face. "I thought this would be easier. If you and I ever found ourselves in a bedroom, that I would just roll with it. No questions needed. But, it isn't."

Rey's confused. "What are you talking about?"

Finn steps back from her. "There are so many things that haven't been said between us. I don't want this... You and me to just be a one time thing and then we act like nothing ever happened. I wanna know that you and I can be together. Not just tonight, but from now on." Oh, Finn. the sweet and Noble Finn. He's got the girl of his dreams in his bedroom and she wants him. But, he doesn't just want this to be just about sex. He wants her, sure. But, he wants to know if she wants him in the way two lovers _need_ each other. And that's the big deal. **** ~~~~

"Oh, Finn!" Rey embraces him in a tight hug. "Then, you really meant it, didn't you? You really do love me?" She says hopefully.

"I do, Baby! So much." Finn admits.

"Oh, thank God! Then, it wasn't just my imagination! We really did share a connection two years ago, did we?"

"We did. And for two whole years, that's what hurt me the most. Not being with you." It's been really difficult for Finn to make the decision he made the night he brought Rey to her Parents' house. He'd have to spend the next two years of his life wondering what could've happened between him and Rey. What kind of life they could've built together. But, in the end, no matter how much he loved Rey, the reality of his job made the dream of a happy life seem more like a fantasy.

"Every time I thought I was gonna die on an assignment, I thought about you. Not getting to see you again. Not getting a chance to tell you... How I feel, that I wanna be with you or wanna touch you. Hold you. Kiss you." Rey smiles, whispering his name. She tries to close the distance between them, but Finn stops her. "But, with me, living a new lie every single day, that's no way to live. It would have been selfish of me to stay. So, I made, what I thought, was the best decision at the time. But 2 years of us, being apart gave me a lot of time to think. Maybe I acted too rashly. Maybe I should've told you sooner about how I felt about you. How I still feel. And, ever since I saw you at the hospital, I've trying to think of away to make things better between you and me. Something I can be honest with you about."

Rey thinks of something. "Take off your shirt, Finn." Finn looks confused.

"My shirt?" Finn asks before realizing the reason for her asking him this. "When did you see the scar?"

"Back at Hux's apartment." Rey lifts her fingers under Finn's shirt. "Turn around."

"But, why?" Finn hates the scar. It reminds him why you never act carelessly. So then, why is Rey asking to see it? "Why would you wanna see it?"

"Because, as much as I hate the idea of you being hurt, I can't ignore it. I have to see how bad it is." Finn takes Rey's hands into his own. He looks at the floor ashamed. "Why? What are you hiding from me?" 

"Because nothing good came out of me getting this scar in the first place. I hate that I even have it. But, the reason why I got it makes it so much worse!"

"How'd you get it?" Rey asks. Finn doesn't answer her. "You just said you wanted to be make things better between us..." Finn isn't sure about this. Rey leans her forehead back against Finn's. "All I've ever wanted to share something with you. You were the first person I ever trusted. You were my first friend. My first crush." Rey giggles. "And then, when you told me the truth of who you really were, I didn't care. I just wanted the connection I thought we shared to be real. And when you brought me home to my family, You made me so happy!" Rey sniffles. Finn holds her close. "I thought it couldn't get any better. But, when I turned around to see you, you weren't there. You left me! 'Why? What did I do?' Nothing. Just gone without a word. And for two years, I hated you. I thought I'd never see you again. How could you?" Finn feels tears beginning to sting his own eyes. "But, seeing you at the hospital, I knew. I don't hate you. I never did." Tears begin to stream down her cheeks. **** ~~~~

Finn sighs and turns around. Rey helps him lift up his shirt and gasps when she sees how bad it is.

"Finn, what happened?" Rey's voice breaks.

"I don't know who gave it to me. But, I do remember what happened. Me and the rest of my team were in the middle of a street war with the G.D.G. last year. They were in the middle of a big Human trafficking ring. We were almost done arresting the surviving thugs when someone shot at us, killing every thug we arrested. I was the first one after the bastard. I chased him into a building and was right there on his heels. I had him! There was no way he's was getting away from me. Well, when I was close enough, I tackled him. Held my gun right in his face. Thought I had him. I'm celebrating in my head. But, someone had the drop on me. This asshole had a friend waiting in a room I didn't think to check. He was behind me, and I had my back to him. Next thing I knew, I could feel a cold knife cut me right across my back. I felt cold, thought for a minute I was paralyzed. And I never did find out who that guy who cut me was. All I remember is him standing, calling me weak. he spoke like something was hiding his voice. Eyes as dark as it is now outside. He just left me there for Poe to find me."

Rey is rocked to the core. 'My Finn. My poor, sweet Finn.' She looks at his scar, imagining how much pain he might have been in or might still be in. "Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes. If I lean too far forward or bend the wrong way." Finn could then feel warm, wet lips on his back. "Rey?"

"I wish we could get back the last two years that we were apart. We should've spent those two years together." Rey continues to kiss him up his scar while undoing his pants again. "I wanna make up for every single day we lost." She resumes kissing his scar and stroking his meat from behind him. "Turn around." She says. And Finn does as she says. Rey eyes him up and down. "Oh, so that's what you look like under those clothes." She regains that lust in her eyes.

 

"What the FUCK, Nines?! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Ben comes charging into the abandoned Immigrant station, that is now serving as an active crime scene.

"Calm down, Solo! What're you talking about?!" Nines is standing in front of two men strapped to chairs with white sheets over their heads. Police officers (Possibly Snoke's men) poses as security. Nines allows Ben to come in.

"You say that once I took care of Finn, my Dad, and the other agent, that we'd be free to be together." Ben steps in Nines face.

"But, you didn't. You killed 03, but Han survived. And you didn't even wound 87."

"Let me try again. I can do it this time." 

"You couldn't do it last time. What's different now? You'll be watched like a hawk by federal Agents and C.C.P.D."

"They'll only allow family to be near him. I could inject him with something or..."

"Nope! That won't work. You had your chance and blew it. And now, Rey is probably dead because of you." Ben goes to attack him, but Nines pulls a gun on him. Ben backs off. "But... You could try to make amends to Snoke by taking care of this new problem." Nines walks over to the two men, yanking off their hoods to reveal: Needle and Howser. Their faces blooded and broken beyond recognition. "Maybe this is your second chance. Maybe losing the girl will help to remind you of how serious this is." Nines hands him the gun. Ben snatches it and points it at Nines. The officers draw their weapons. "You know, if you do something really stupid, you'll never live to find out if she's truly dead or not. Just a thought." Ben considers it. Blowing his head off for what he might have done to Rey. But, instead he turns, shooting Howser and Nail in the chest, killing them. Ben stands over them, disgusted by what he just did.

 

Rey walks into Finn's bathroom naked, closing and locking the door behind her. She finds Finn laying in the tub full of soapy water and she kneels over the tub and kisses him. She then runs her fingers on top of the water and swirls, making circles right above Finn's dick. She watches Finn and Finn watches her fingers. She smiles. "So close." She teases. Finn sits up. "Should I or should I not?" Finn can feel his dick getting harder as if her making swirls is what's actually causing it. 

"Rey..." Finn pleads. Rey grins at him.

"Oh, it doesn't feel good to beg, huh?" Rey stands to her feet and rubs the outside of her clit. Finn's mouth waters. Rey moans, enjoying herself a little too much. "I could use a little tongue here, Big Boy. If I suck your dick, will you take care of it for me?" Finn nods hungrily at Rey. Rey leans over and begins to jerk off Finn again. Finn moans loudly. Since he couldn't kiss her lips, he settles for her forearm. Rey rests her knee on the edge of the tub and Finn kisses and licks the inside of her thigh. Rey then moves the back of her hand over Finn's mouth to which he immediate kisses. She brushes the back of her hand against Finn's face. She resumes rubbing her sex. "You want this pussy in your face?"

"You know I do." Finn says.

Rey steps into the tub with her ass in Finn's face. She opens her legs as she lowers herself towards his dick. Finn runs his tongue over her clit before shoving his face into it. Rey response (Ahh!) Before going down on Finn. She sucks his dick as she jerks it off. "Oh, Fuck! OHH, Baby! That's it." Rey continues , running her own tongue over Finn's dick. Rey grabs Finn dick as she moans aloud. Clearly, someone knows what he's doing. Rey shakes her ass in Finn's face and giggles. She then around in the tub and kissing him hungrily on his lips.

 

Later, Rey brings a barely dried Finn out of the bedroom, lips locked in a passionate kiss. There's one towel between them. But it falls to the floor as Rey scoots back onto the bed when Finn on top of her. Their lips never parting. Finn goes to insert himself into Rey. Rey responses by grabbing his arm. "Oh, easy! I've... I've never done this before."

"You want us to stop?" Finn asks.

" _No_! Just... Just go easy. You got a lotta dick down there. so, go slow." Rey kisses Finn. Finn does as she asks and tests her on just how much she can take. She grabs his arm again, her way of telling him to stop. Finn nods and slowly begins to grind into her. Rey runs her hands up and down Finn's back, being careful not to scratch the scar. Rey gasps. Finn stops. "Keep going. Just... go slower." Finn does as she asks. And after a little while, he finds a slow rhythm for her until she tells him to go in deeper. Rey grabs Finn's shoulders, holding herself in place as she kisses him. Rey grunting as Finn picks up the paste. Once Rey tells Finn that she's ready for all of him, Finn obliges.

Rey grabs Finn's ass as he thrusts in and out of her. Rey gasps, her eyes locked on with Finn's. Finn pushes himself up by his arms, while pounding Rey little harder and faster. Rey runs her fingers over Finn's well sculpted abs. She licks and gently bites Finn's nipples, slapping his ass when she feels him hitting her spot. "Whew, yeah! Come on, Baby! Come on!" Rey squeezes Finn's ass and forces him to fuck her harder. Finn grunts and moans.

"Damn, Rey! You feel so good!"

"Not as good as you." 

Finn scoops Rey up into his arms as he rests himself on his knees in the bed. Rey wraps her arms around his necks and her legs around his waist. Rey gasps as She grinds on Finn's Dick. Finn wraps his tongue around one of Rey's breast and she holds him close to her chest. Finn bites and sucks on her titties and Rey couldn't get enough of Finn. Rey kisses Finn while forcing him onto his back. Now, She was ready to fuck him!

Rey grabs onto Finn's chest as she rides him like a horse. She forces Finn to scoot back so he can rest his back up against the head of the bed. Rey shoves her titties back into Finn's face as she fucks him harder. They stop when they feel the mattress slowly slip from under them. So, Finn is forced to lay down flat on his back again as Rey resumes the cowgirl act. Finn grabs her ass and then fucks up into her. Rey screams Finn's name and squeezes her breasts in response. "Get it, Finn! Fuck me! It's your pussy! It'll always be your pussy! Goddamn, I love you!"

Rey leans over Finn, getting close to her organism. Finn slaps her ass as she kisses his lips. Finn growls when he feels himself coming close to 'coming'. Finn stops to stop herself, not wanting to unleash in her, but Rey doesn't let up for a second. Finn moans loudly. "Rey, stop! You're gonna make me come." Finn grunts.

"Good! I want you to come in me!" Rey leans back onto her knees, fucking Finn harder, wanting him to come for her. "I want you in me! I wanna fucking feel it!" Rey moans loudly as she reaches her organism. And Finn isn't far behind her. "Fill me up, Daddy! Flood that Pussy!" Going off like a geyser, Finn grunts as Rey continues to rock her hips on his dick. But all at once, They both come together! Finn inside her and Rey all over his dick. She keeps grinding on Finn's dick, but she soon stops all together. She collapses on top of Finn, kissing his neck.

Rey whispers into Finn's ear, "I don't know if you've noticed, but now I've got you by the balls! And now, that you've come in me, I'll be yours forever." She moves his head towards her and she kisses his lips, giggling. "I love you, Finn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	8. The Strain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things are starting to look up for Rey, she's disturbed to learn that her own cousin, Ben tried to kill his Father. She refuses to believe this, so she goes to talk to him. There's no way Ben could have done that to his own Father, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be too much longer before it's time to start wrapping up "T.B.O.S." Maybe three or so more chapters left. Just wanted to say thanks again for all of you who have left me such nice comments! You don't know how much encouragement I get out of them! So, here's chapter 8. Please enjoy!

Nines arrives outside the K.O.R. Headquarters late Thursday night. He enters a huge hall, surrounded by all of those who fight for Snoke. From his loyal soldiers, to the Politicians he has in his pocket, to the last remaining Captain and the two of Snoke's future Partners. He walks into a mostly empty War room, where the Leader of the knights of Ren, at the opposite end of the room standing behind his podium. Nines stands at attention.

"Midozzo. Awaiting progress report." The Leader of the K.O.R. questions Nines. 

"Sir, Progress is slow.  The last time we heard from Needle and Howser, they were in police custody. How or why they were found in the Old immigration Shelter earlier tonight, with a bullet in their chests is still unknown.  So far, no one is cooperating with me and no one is willing to give an explanation."

Obviously, Snoke has this bad habit of pitting everyone against each other, even his own people.

"Alright. Well, keep on it. We've got to make preparation for tomorrow night. Snoke himself will be arriving in Coruscant, and if we have a traitor among us, this will prove to be very unfortunate for all of us. make sure you find out who's been killing our guys before he gets here."

"Yes, Sir." Nines turns to walk out of his sight.

"Oh, and Midozzo?" With a frown, Nines turns back around to the Commander.

"Sir?" Asks Nines.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend. Castel (Zeroes) was a dedicated soldier."

"He was a better friend, sir." Lies Nines.

"Those are hard to come by. Always be grateful for the ones you have." The Commander says.

Without a word, Nines turns to leave. He storms out of the war room, Slamming the door behind him. **BANG!**

 

Finn wakes up, shaken. Rey lays with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. He looks down at her and gently caresses her cheek. Rey looks absolutely beautiful this morning. Finn smiles. 'I could stare at that pretty face all day.' He thinks to himself. But, he has a job to finish. He then slowly scoots out from under her, trying his damnest not to wake her. Once he's out of bed, he slips on a pair of sweat pants and heads out towards the Kitchen. Rey stirs a little, missing his warmth.

Finn puts on a pot of coffee before he digs into his refrigerator for something to cook. Bacon, Eggs, Hash browns, and toast were all of Rey's favorite, if memory serves. 

While standing over a hot stove, Finn racks his brain over everything he's come to learn from last night: The traitor, Hux. The Death of Kyle Oren. Hux & Phasma, the night he shared with Rey, and... 'Oh, shit!' Finn thinks to himself. 'Ben is Kylo Ren! He killed Slip and tried to kill Han, too!' Oh, How is he gonna tell Rey that her own cousin tried to kill his father? Sometimes, Finn really hates his job. It seems that there's usually more bad news than anything else.

"Whoa!" (Wolf whistle!) Finn looks over his right shoulder to see Rey standing behind him in his shirt from yesterday and a pair of panties. Her smiles itself just lights up the room. "Look at those back muscles!" Finn smiles. Rey walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kisses him between his shoulders. "A sexy man who can cook? You're beautiful!" Rey tilts Finn's head towards her and she kisses his lips. "Good Morning, Baby!"

"Good Morning!" Finn says back. Rey looks over his shoulder to find him cooking all of her favorites.

"How'd ya know?" Asks Rey.

"I just remembered a conversation about foods we miss eating! Guess I remembered right."

"Aw, Baby!" Rey kisses the back of his neck, his shoulder and his cheek. "You are a god among men, babe!" Rey pats him on the butt. "Where do you keep your cups?"

"Cabinet on the right." Finn directs her. She walks over opening the cabinet door and grabs two mugs. After closing it back, she pours coffee into both mugs.

"Milk and two sugars, right?" Asks Rey. 

"That's it." Answers Finn. Rey fixes his coffee the way he likes it and brings it to him. He takes it and takes a sip.

Rey leans against the Kitchen counter. "So, last night was the best night of my entire life. I hope that once this case is solve, we can make this a regular thing." Rey gives Finn a very seductive glance. "I could always use another night like that. Maybe more than just another one." Rey walks over to Finn. "I love my chocolate candy." She playfully bites and kisses his arm. He kisses her forehead.

"Hey, can you grab us two plates?" asks Finn. Rey nods, standing down her coffee cup and going to collect two plates from the left Cabinet. Finn's smiles fades as his mind returns to the task at hand: how to tell Rey about her cousin?

Finn and Rey enjoy their breakfast, laughing and catching up on the last two years of their lives. And while everything is lovely on the surface, underneath is a different story. Finn can't stop thinking about how Rey's whole world is going to flip upside down when she finds out about what Ben tried to do to her uncle. Finn keeps trying to put off that conversation till later, but he knows Rey may not forgive for keeping this from her.

 

Once they've emptied their plates, Finn takes them over to the sink. Rey watches him go, a look of uneasy still replacing her once bright smile. She knows something is bothering her man, but she can't seem to put her finger on it. This tension in the air is slowly starting to upset her. So, since Finn isn't go to volunteer to speak up first, Rey decides to talk first.

"Finn, what's going on?" Finn turns around to face her.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Finn tries to put on a false smile, but Rey can see right through that shit.

"Come on. Don't play games with me. Something's been bothering you ever since I came into the kitchen." Rey gets up and joins him. "So, what is it? Was it something I said? Are you not comfortable around me?"

"Nothing." Finn caresses Rey's cheek. "I mean, nothing like that." Finn assures her.

"Then, why are you so upset? What aren't you telling me?" Rey may hate herself for asking this but she does anyway. "Are you seeing some other girl? Was late night a mistake?"

"Rey, No! It's just... I don't think you're gonna believe a single word I tell you." Finn can see fear in Rey's eyes.

"Let me decide that." Rey demands.

Finn can't let her go on assuming things. Finn can't think of a better way to say this, so he just needs to say it. 'It's about Ben."

Rey looks stunned. "What about Ben?" Finn sighs.

"We have an eyewitness that placed Ben in the same location exactly six hours before a meeting was supposed to take place. We think that Ben might of tried to kill Han."

"No, that... That doesn't make sense. That can't be right." Rey walks off pondering. "Ben wouldn't... I knew Ben had a hard time readjusting after he came home from Jakku, but..." Rey looks at Finn with an angry glare. "How do you know that it was Ben?" Rey questions. "Did you see his face?"

"I didn't. But, the witness, Wedge Antilles gave us a detailed description that matches Ben exactly."

"But, if Ben was there two days ago, wouldn't you have seen him?!"

"No. He was using a sniper rifle. He wouldn't have been since!" 

"Then why, huh?! Why would Ben murder his own Father?! Finn, you were right there with me when Ben founded out about you and Uncle Han. Was there anything in the way he acted that makes you believe he would even attempt to kill his dad?"

"It could've been guilt, but I..."

"But, you didn't see anything?" Rey sighs angrily as she rubs her eyes. Finn looks at her, not knowing what to say or even what he can do to make things better for her.

"Rey, I don't know what the reason could've been. All I know is him pulling the trigger of a sniper rifle makes sense since he was trained to be one in the Marines."

Rey speaks again after a while. "I don't understand what's going on anymore. 17 years ago, I was taken away from my family to work under a child enslaving Bastard for 15 years. I was an 8 year old girl, not knowing why or what I was even doing there. Digging around to collect even scrap just for enough money to eat. Hoping that one day my family would just show up and take me away. Every single day, I waited for them. but, every single day, they didn't come to save me. So, I thought, 'that's it. They're not coming for me. I'm all alone now.' Little pieces of who I was began to die. I had to numb myself just to survive. I was just a shell... up until the day I met you." Rey looks over at Finn with a smirk. "Do you remember what you said the day you showed up? When you found me with those Wankers?"

Finn stops to think. "What? 'Don't hit me again?'"

Rey chuckles. "No. You said that you weren't with those guys and you asked me to trust you. And I couldn't at first. Trust was just never a smart option for me. But, then I learned how to. When we saved those kids. Would you got me away from Plutt. And when you took me home. Finn, in the three weeks I've known you were better than anything I could've ever asked for. I wasn't even thinking about my parents anymore at that point. All I wanted was you. To have you. To make you mine. And then..." Rey has stop talking to keep herself from crying. "Everything just kinda fell into place for me over the last 2 years. But, Having to lose you just to get me my family back felt like such a bullshit deal. And then, two days ago, my uncle had gotten shot and you walked back into my life." 

"Rey, what are you... Where are you going with this?" Finn asks her, completely confused. Rey walks over to him and pulls him in for a kiss. She ends the kiss, but says just close enough to allow only the air between her and Finn.

"My point is... You always seem to show up at the worst times in my life, telling me to trust you. You haven't asked me yet this time, but I'm going to anyway. Now, you're sure that it was Ben that shot Han?"

I am. Ben went to an old friend of you Father's, Wedge, looking for work. Luke was there went Wedge pointed him out to Poe and the others. Maybe you can't believe Wedge, but you should believe your father."

Rey nods. She then rubs her thumb over Finn's lips with an apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know that it's not your fault that Han got shot. It's just... You were trying to be honest with me, and I didn't know how to handle it. I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Rey. I'm just sorry that I can't bring you better news." Finn rubs the back of his fingers against Rey's face and she leans into his touch. Finn then goes back towards his room. "I need to get ready for work. You should probably stay here until we can wrap up this case."

Rey doesn't agree to that. "No, I'm not hiding, Finn. With you out there and Uncle Han getting out of the hospital soon, I think I'd feel better if I hang in there with you. And, before you even think of saying no, I should remind you that I'm handy in a fight."

"Oh, I know." Finn says with absolute confidence. "I knew that from the first day I saw you. But, if for no one else than you're dad, you should stay close to your folks. I know Luke couldn't bare to lose you a second time. Neither can I."

"Fine." Rey says defeated.

"Oh! And if you right into Ben, don't let him know that I told you about what he's done. We don't know where his head's at right now, and spilling that secret could send him over the deep end."

Rey nods as she watches Finn leave the kitchen.

 

 

"Alright, Ya'll! What do ya got?" Finn says as he strolls over to where his team is set up at the D'Qar Building. Poe is the first one to approach him.

"Oh-oh! Looks who's ready for business!" Poe shakes Finn's hand and pulls him into a hug. Snap is right behind him, extending his fist for Finn to gladly return as a fist bump. Jess brings him into a hug. "Oh! Finn, this is Detective Rivas! He's been hanging in there with us since this whole mess got started two days ago.

Finn and Rivas shake hands. "It's nice to meet you." Says Rivas.

"Likewise." Says Finn. "Thanks for everything you've done."

"Oh, don't thank me yet. Even though we have Phasma in custody, we're still no where close to solving this case."

"When did you get Phasma?" Finn asks Poe.

"Last night, outside of 'Kylo Ren's' place." Poe answers.

"So, what's missing? What don't we have to bring Snoke's whole operation down?" Asks Finn.

"Snoke himself." Answers Snap. "We can't figure out his endgame. So far, all we've done is just been running around, playing games while people are getting or killed."

"Maybe that's our answer!" Jess throws out. Everyone looks at her.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Snap.

"Aside from Slip, who else has been reported dead and/or missing in the last two days?" Everyone thinks about it. "Kyle Oren was the first one even before Slip." 

"The G.D.G. save for two people." Poe mentions.

"Needle and Howser were found in Riverside." Rivas throws out.

"Hux and Zeroes were executed." Finn mentions.

"But, no civilians." Jess says. "Whatever Snoke's planning, it's gonna be soon."

"Wait a minute." Finn walks over to the clear whiteboard, grabs a blue marker, and begins to jot down names and organizations. The Others gather around him.

"What's up, man?" Asks Snap. Finn writes down one last thing: G.D.G. He sets down the marker.

"A Federal Agent and two Undercovers. One a Legend. Three Mercenaries. A death worshipping Gang. And the last would've been Phasma. What's the common denominator?"

"Snoke Himself." Rivas says.

"Right. So, what is Snoke doing, killing mostly his own people?"

"He could be tying up loose ends. Zeroes, Needle, and Howser were all over our custody." Snap says.

"Okay. But, he didn't kill Mothma or Calrissian, for that matter. But why?" Poe says.

"They're both big names in the political game. Why sacrifice a King and Queen if you can just use them as pawns later?" Says Finn.

"Okay, then why target Han and Rey?" Says Snap. Finn goes back towards the board. 

"Because Han has been on Snoke's tail ever since he had Rey snatched away when she was just 8 years old. So, he would've definitely been a loose end."

"A loose end that's still kicking." An older, gravely voice can be heard. Everyone turns around to see Jaina pushing her dad in a wheelchair.

"Hey, Boss!" Han's team gathers around him and Jaina, giving out hugs and kisses to them, respectively. "What're you doing here?!"

"Oh, come on, Pava! You think a couple of bullets are enough to stop me? I'm surprised at you." Jaina rolls Han over to Finn. With a smile, Han extends his hand towards Finn. Finn shakes it. "Thanks for keeping this team and my family going."

"Oh, it wasn't just me." Finn gestures to his team. They all smile at him. Han, in a rare occasion, cracks a bright smile.

"Okay! What's say we get this damn thing wrapped up alright?!" Han's team responds with 'Yes, Sir!'

 

Poe opens the door to an interrogation cell that contains Phasma. Finn walks behind Poe, wheeling Han in front of him.

"Solo! You're still kicking, I see. Or maybe not?" Phasma mocks.

"Phasma, you think your a funny gal, but I got news for ya: Nines thought that by shooting you, he killed you. But, how do you think he would react if he suddenly found you were NOT dead. Just stumbling around town, waiting to be put out of your misery. And without Snoke's protection, but with his blessing, Nines would take his time with you? We've seen some bodies and we've heard the stories. If people were still alive during one of his little bonding session, well... May God be with you." Phasma turns up her nose at Han. "Now, we're not here to play games with you. In fact, we being the only friends you have right now, it would be in your best interest to give us some idea as to what Snoke is doing. And you better talk fast, 'cause time for patience is running out!"

Phasma considers her options before speaking. "If I agree to help you, I expect you to make me deal."

"Okay. Here's the deal: You tell us what we want to know right now, and you won't spend the rest of your life stuck in a steel cage. If you don't talk, you will be persecuted to the full extend of the law: Human trafficking, intimidation, murders in the 1st degree, attempted murders in the 1st and 2nd degree. Aiding and abetting known convicts, corruption, grand larceny, theft..."

"Snoke isn't here!" Phasma says, cutting off Han. "But, he'll be arriving here in Coruscant at midnight tonight."

"What's he want here?" Asks Poe.

"The truth is Snoke wants to make his presence known as a bringer of justice and philanthropist. So, by executing the G.D.G., known members of the K.O.R., and corrupt Agents, he'll be send as the second coming."

"But, he can't just roll into town, talking about how he's gonna clean it up." Poe says.

"He can if he had Mothma, Calrissian, President Palpatine, and you're very own Director Statura standing with him."

"And with all of them friends in the public eye, and with the K.O.R. and so many others serving as an eye out for Snoke's enemies, he'll be completely untouchable." Finn says. Everyone gets ready to leave when Han stops Finn for a second.

"One more thing Phasma. Who shot me and Slip?"

Phasma smirks. "Maybe you should be asking Ben instead? You'll get a kick outta that." Han's look of confusion causes Phasma to have the last laugh. Han looks up at Finn as he rolls him out of the room. Poe follows after them.

 

 

Rey unlocks the front door to her house. As she closes it behind her, a Big, Irish Setter comes barking at her. She bends down, and hugs him.

"Chewie! How are you, boy?!" Rey kisses his nose as Chewie licks her face, his tail waging like crazy. "Where's Daddy? Daddy?! Are you here?"

"I'm in the back, Honey!" Luke shouts. Chewie leads Rey into the keeping room, where she sees Luke through the French doors, outside on the deck. She opens the doors wide for Chewie. "Hey, Sweetie!"

"Hey, Dad! What're you doing out here?" Rey wonders. Luke turns to face her.

"Trying to figure out how many boards I need to replace out here. Now, that I actually have to rebuild my deck. Hey, where were you last night? Your Mother said that you left the hospital without a word."

Rey's face turns Serious. "Dad, I'm not going to lie to you. I was sedated by a man named 'Nines'. Luke's eyes are filled with anger! "I'm alright. I was taken by Nines, so that he and Agent Hux could set a trap for Finn."

"Agent Hux?! But, that can't be! He was found dead last night. Finn didn't..."

Rey shakes her head. "No, I was brought back to Riverside. That's where Finn found me. I don't really know what happened, because I was locked in a container. But, Finn had saved me from the G.D.G. and he..." Rey tries to hide her blush. "I spent the night at Finn's place." Luke tilts his head at her, as if he could read her mind.

"Did you settle in alright?" Luke sounds like a protective Father.

Despite Rey's story of being abducted, she appears to be 'glowing'. Rey starts to sweat under her Father's gaze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know that you and he were kind of sweet on each other a little while ago. I'm just wondering if I should be worried about Finn?"

"I'm alright, and so is Finn. We actually had a lotta things to talk about. It was...It was just so good to see him.  I just didn't realize that I still had feelings for Finn. And, Daddy, seeing him last night outside that container, those old feelings came flooding back."

Luke goes over to embrace Rey. "I'm sorry you had to go through that again, but I'm glad that Finn was there for you. I'll be sure to thank him next time I see you." Luke holds her a little tighter before letting her go. He rests his hands on her shoulders and she lays hers on top of his. "So, you love Finn?"

"I do, Dad. So much." Rey doesn't hide her blush this time.

"You think he feels the same way?" 

"I think he does. I know he does." Rey's face once again turns serious. "But, he also told me some pretty disturbing things, Dad."

Luke frowns. "Things  like what?"

Rey looks right in her Father's eyes. "Is it true what I heard about Ben? That he tries to kill Uncle Han?" Luke doesn't answer her right away. "He said that Wedge Antilles had confirmed the identity of the man who had borrowed his van. Wedge is an old friend of yours, right?"

"Yes." Luke says at last. "Ben had been struggling after he came home from Jakku. He needed some help, so I turned to Wedge in hopes of finding a job for Ben. He'd met with him before some time ago, looking for work then, too. Thankfully, he was able to find Ben a job this time. But, it turns out that Ben had ulterior motives after all."

'But, why? What would make him do this?" Luke shakes his head. No idea as to the reasons for Ben's actions. That's when Rey makes up her mind.

"I need to go and talk to Ben."

Luke looks at her in shock. "Rey, honey, no."

"This is ridiculous. Ben's family. We shouldn't be talking about him like he's a madman."

Luke doesn't think this is a good idea. But, he knows not to argue with his daughter. "Rey, please be careful. We don't know how he'll react of you pepper him with questions about Han. So, just talk to him like you normally would." Rey nods her head before kissing her father on the cheek and hugging Chewie. Chewie looks at Luke with sad eyes. Luke pets him.

 

Jaina and Han sit in front of Finn and the others with looks of complete distraught on their faces. "Alright, Alright! Everything you guys have said is what you don't have!" Shouts a frustrated Han. "Snoke's responsible for Slip and all these deaths, but Ben was the one who pulled the trigger?! Why?! For what reason do you have?!"

"We're thinking that Ben might be K.O.R." Says Snap. Before Han can argue, Snap throws out, "when was the last time you saw your son outside the hospital? The last time you spoke with him or even really gotten a good look at him?" Han stops to think, but he can't. He really can't remember. Jaina covers her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Han looks up at her. "Honey? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't believe he would do that!" Jaina says through her fingers.

"What do you..." Han is cut off.

"He told me a little while ago that he was thinking up reenlisting in the Marines... Because he couldn't find any work. And I said to him 'Why do you have go back out there? Isn't 2 tours enough?! Why can't you find some of your other army buddies and ask them to help find you a job!' I was just so scared for him! I didn't want him to go away again! He said he would think about it, but he also said that he missed being away in a war. Said that everything was easier. All he had to do was follow orders and shoot to kill! I think he might've told me what he was up to all along, and I let it happen! It's all my fault, Dad!" Jaina runs away from the team, ignoring her Father's pleas and him calling out for her.

"I'll go talk to her." Says Poe.

Jaina runs outside with her car keys firmly in her hand. "Jaina! Jaina, hold on!" Poe calls out to her. "Hey, Jaina, Wait!" Jaina does as he asks. "You couldn't have known what your brother was doing. None of this is on you."

Jaina turns to face Poe. "But, I've should've done something! Could have said something..." Poe raises his hand in a calming gesture.

"Jaina! I swear to you that you did nothing wrong. If nothing else, you showed him that he wasn't alone! That he was loved! Cared for. Han's been telling all of us that you and him were always like two peas in a pod. I was there when you both found out about your dad. Maybe, he didn't know that he was been lied to by Snoke's people. Him being so upset could have been guilt."

"You really think so?" Jaina asks.

"I do. You said he had a smile on his face when he came to see Han at the hospital, right?" Jaina nods. "He's not too far gone. Maybe you could help reel him back in before it's too late." Jaina considers it before approaching Poe. She smiles before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hmm. I'm so glad that you're here." Jaina rests her head on Poe's shoulder. Poe strokes her hair.

 

Back inside the D'Qar building, Han keeps questioning everything he hears, almost like he's hard of hearing. "And Wedge is absolutely sure that it was Ben he saw?"

"Yeah. From what Luke told us, Wedge had specifically loaned his van to the new guy in the crew. Only Ben went by the false name of Kylo Ren." Poe answers.

"Damn! Kyle. How did they know about him?"

"Hux." Han turns his attention to Finn.

"Hux, huh?" Han asks.

"Yeah. He was trying to get in good with Snoke, so he went to Director Statura, claiming that he had critical information And, with Calrissian's blessing, he got what he needed. Our inside man, Kyle Oren."

"Wait a minute, Finn." Poe interjects as he and Jaina approaches the team, having heard what Finn just said. "How do you know Oren? Earlier, you knew he was an undercover agent. You even called him a legend. Why did you know anything about him?"

Finn looks over at Han. Han looks at his team. After a sigh, Finn says, "I met him through Han." The others on the team react very disappointedly at Han and Finn. Why would they can this from them? "Oren got me in good with Plutt. I mean, how do you think we were able to build a case on Plutt, when so many other agency had tried and failed? All the while, maintaining my own cover. The Director was adamant that neither I nor Solo said a word to any of you. In fact, where did you hear about him, Poe?"

Poe frowns but answer, "Same way you did. Through Statura. He also said the same thing to us: don't tell anyone, not even Finn about this."

"Well, now that we know, we need to get the word out to Statura and Lando about what Snoke's planning." Han says.

"Calrissian? He's dirty. He won't be too eager to help us nail Snoke." Says Snap.

Han wheels himself over to Finn. "I think it's time you know the full story of where you came from, Kid." Han wheels himself over to Jaina. Finn looks after him in confusion.

 

 

Rey arrives outside of Ben's house to find nobody there. Rey turns off her car and opens Ben's first door, turning off the alarm in the process. Rey walks around, checking the empty Living room for anything that looks like a Sniper rifle or at least a weapon in general. Shen then checks the bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, garage, and closets. But, not signs of a weapon at all. She then checks downstairs. Again, nothing seems too out of place... Until, Rey spots a big black trash bag in the basement closet. Curiosity going the best of her, she pulls it out to find... old uniforms. From his time in the service. Hmm, may it was all a lie after all. Rey decides to let this go and goes back upstairs.

As she exits the stairs, she sees Ben standing by the front door with a pistol in his hand.

"Ben!" Rey shouts in surprise. "Oh, you scared me. Ben?"

"What were you doing down stairs?" Ben asks.

"I was... looking... to see your old Dodge Challenger." Rey lies.

"Why?" Ben asks angrily.

"Because you're always talking about how you were gonna fix it up new. So far, it looks like you haven't made any progress." Rey smirks. Ben approaches her, the angry expression never letting up. He holds his pistol firmly in hand. Rey can hear he heartbeats in her eyes. Finally, after a few seconds, Ben says "So, you think you can do better?" Before he pulls her into a hug, and laughs. Rey laughs nervously.

"Oh, I almost had you going, didn't I?" Ben chuckles.

"Yeah." Rey says nervously. "Yeah, you did. Uh, Ben. The Gun." Rey reminds him.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Ben sits as he stuffs in the back of his pants. "Old habits and all of that. But, seriously. You think you can do a better job at fixing the challenger better than me?"

"Not a doubt in my mind." Rey says confidently.

"Okay, then, Gearhead. Let's see what you can do." Ben takes her by the hand and leads her downstairs. Rey looks nervous as all hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	9. The Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is taken to meet Lando Calrissian and gets a shock that maybe the biggest he's ever had in his young life. When Rey discovers that Ben may have attempted the murder of his father, He shows her a side that he has never displayed before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Warned: there may be some uncomfortable incestuous content in this chapter. Here's Chapter 8.

Ben and Rey traipse down to the basement garage with Ben in front of Rey. He's wearing a smile like he's the happiest man in the world. He looks upward at Rey, who's right behind and giving him a forced excited grin. But, when Ben looks back down toward the bottom floor, Rey's smile dissolves.

"So, sorry again about the gun." Says Ben. "Old habits. And there really isn't a lot of people who comes to see me. And the only other person who has a key for my place is Jaina, but I really was expecting anyone to be here."

"Well, Uncle Han had a key made for me. He's always stressing about family stinging together. And after the day I've had, I don't think I'll ever be partial to guns." Rey says as she eyes the gun tucked in the back of Ben's pants. "But, I really needed a distraction from yesterday."

Ben turns to look at her again after he's reached the bottom of the stairs. "Oh yeah! I was a little worried when I didn't see you at the hospital and when I heard that you weren't at your folks. You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"No. I'm good." Rey shakes her head. Ben reaches out to examine her face and looks her body over _Just_ to make sure. Rey squirms uncomfortably. Ben lowers his hands.  

"Mind telling me what happened?" Ben questions.

Rey follows behind Ben out into the basement garage. "Yeah, I met this really cut guy at the hospital who said he was a friend of Finn's." Ben's frowns at this as he turns the garage light on. 

"Finn's friend?" Ben says with disdain in his voice. "What were you doing with him?"

"He said that the G.D.G. was probably out to get any witnesses who were at the harbor yesterday. And Finn wanted to make sure that I was okay."

"Okay." Ben says, wanting to hear more of this story.

"Well, he took me to an apartment. He said it was Agent Hux's place." Ben looks away from her nervously. "Then, almost instantly, smoke from the walls  started filling up the whole place. Everything was destroyed all around me!" Rey shakes violently. Ben notices and goes to hold her, but Rey backs away. She continues. "I don't know where that guy went! All I know is, I'm calling for someone to help me! Anyone...!" Ben embraces her. Rey tries with all her might not to throw Ben off of her. **** ~~~~

"It's alright. It's okay now, Rey. I'm here. I'm here." Ben rubs her back and his right hand drifts almost a little lower towards her behind. Rey places her hands on his shoulders and pushes him away gently.

"Ben..." Ben grabs her by her arms. "Ben... I'm okay. You saw it for yourself. I'm in one piece."

"I'm just..." Ben never lets her go. "Why didn't you call anybody? I could of came and got you."

"I wanted to, but Finn..." Ben lets her go and huffs.

"Finn?! Isn't this all his fault?! Why would you listen to anything he says?!" Ben demands to know.

"He called my dad, but I asked him not to tell him what happened. Only tell him that I was with an Agent who he assigned to me. Finn dropped me off at home. And, I've always find that I decompress if I have something to focus on. So, Here I am." Ben studies her eyes and body language to see if he can spot a lie. He just can't tell. She seems so sincere.

"Did he stay with you?" Ben asks (seemingly out of jealousy?) Rey just might be imagining that. She _hopes_ that she is.

"He slept in his car. You know I don't just allow strange men in my house! If he was an old crush."

Ben puts his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I stepped out of my lane. It's not of my business who you're with." 'That's right.' Rey thinks. "I can't believe that you could go through something like that and still be so calm." Ben points out. "You ARE alright, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to get there. Haven't sleep much since I hear Uncle Han was shot." Rey's eyes widen when she realizes that He's out of surgery. "Oh! Uncle Han's gonna be okay! Did you see him?"

Ben seems surprised at her when she says this. "Everything you just went through yesterday, and you're suddenly excited about my dad being alright." This was a statement.

"Yeah? So, what's wrong with wanting a little good news? Especially after we've gone there?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Ben eyes her like a teenage boy eyes a girl he likes.

Rey looks at the floor before looking over at Ben's Challenger. "So, can we..." Rey directs Ben's eyes over to the car.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah! Let's see what cha gone." Ben smiles and he goes to pop the hood. Rey follows him.

 

Two Black SUVs park in front of the Chancellor building in downtown Coruscant. Doors open and Finn and his team step out. "So, what do we hope to find here exactly?" Finn asks impatiently.

Jaina and Poe help Han out of the car and into his wheelchair. "We're here... to answer the one question you've had on your mind ever since you were 8 years old."

Finn doesn't seem sure if Han is serious or messing around. But, still he asks the question, "Do you really think that Calrissian is gonna know who my family is?" Han smiles. He rarely smiles. So this must be a for sure thing... right?

"You can be sure of one thing: that I wouldn't brought you here if I wasn't sure that I could help you out. Lando and I go back a long time, and we both owe each other plenty of favors. Maybe if he sees me like this, he'll feel compelled to talk to us." Jaina wheels Han toward the building with the others trailing behind them. Finn looks after Han for a second, mind drifting away in thought, before following him soon thereafter.

 

Sitting outside of Calrissian's office, drinking water, is a young dark skinned girl who was first seen at Maz's the day before yesterday. The same girl who gave Finn a phone number and walked past Poe when he was leaving the building. She looks her cup before looking over to her left to see an older gentleman in a wheelchair with a great big horsy gape of a grin on his face. She stands and runs to him. "Uncle Han!"

Everyone stops to stand at her. 'What is she calling him "Uncle"?' She gives him a tight hug. One he returns.

"Maz! How're you doin, Darling?" Han asks.

"I'm fine! Are you alright?!" Maz sounds like she's worried.

"It looks worse than it is." Han assures her. Jaina walks over to her and gives her a big hug.

"Hey Jai!" Maz shouts. "What's up, Girl?"

"It's been a long time! You should come by more often!" Jaina says.

"I will! I promise!" Maz says laughing. She eyes Han's team and she pauses when she sees Finn. She covers her mouth. She then walks over to Finn and wraps her arms around his neck. Finn shifts nervously.

Poe looks astounded. "Finn, Buddy? I don't know how you do it, but can you teach me?" Jaina elbows him. "Ow!" Poe says dramatically.

Han raises an eyebrow. "Finn? Is that any way to treat your sister?" Everybody's eyes go wide, but not as wide as Finn's.

"My Sister?! Since when do I have a sister?!" Finn asks Han. Maz stands by.

"Since before you were born, Jase!" Maz pinches his cheeks and kisses his forehead. "Oh, It's so good to see you!"

Finn gently removes Maz's hands from his face. "Whoa! Whoa-ho-ho! When I saw you at your place, you weren't nearly this... touchy!" ' _Touchy_?'

"Well, I wasn't able to! I knew you were undercover and was waiting for Phasma. But, we've could've met up later, though! Why didn't you call the night I gave you?"

"Uhh, when everything that happened... Happened, I was too busy to even worry about calling some girl I met at a bar. Plus, the letter said 'Call this number ASAP'. I just assumed that you were a little too cocky and _way_ to sure of yourself."

"Only to the other boys, never with my brother." Maz winks at Poe. Poe blushes. Jaina elbows him again. "So, how are you, Jase? It's been almost 19 years since we were all under the same roof?"

"Why do you keep calling me Jase? My name is Finn."

"That's what our mom named you: Jason. So, I'll be calling you Jase, if you don't mind." Maz folds her arms.

Hearing all of the commotion outside of his office, Calrissian steps out to see what's going on.

"But, I was always told that Finn is my name. Why was I named that? And where is our Mother?"

"Your Mother isn't here, Jason." Everyone turns to see Lando Calrissian standing before them. "Hello, Han. Never one to stay put for long, are you?"

Han smiles at his old friend. "Well, you know me, Lando. Business first." Lando nods with a smile before turning to see everyone else.

"Jaina! How you doing, Baby?"

Jaina smiles. "Better now that Dad's outta the Hospital."

"I know you are." Lando nods at Poe. "Agent Dameron."

Poe nods back. "Mr. Secretary."

Lando notices Jessika. "Hello! Who have we here?"

Jess blushes. "Agent Pava! Nice to meet you, sir!"

Lando turns his nose up at Snap. "Wexley."

Snap stops himself from flipping Lando off. "General."

Lando turns his attention back to Finn... (Clears throat) Jason. "Your Mother was a young woman named Deanna Storm. The name Finn was her grandfather's name."

Once, everybody was in his massive office, they were all invited to sit and get comfortable. Finn couldn't sit still long enough to even get settled. "Did you know her? My-Our Mother?" Finn's eyes light up with hope.

"Young, sensitive, brilliant, and very Beautiful. Deanna was a woman who wouldn't take any kind of crap from anyone. She did her job as a Business Manager with little to no praise from anyone. But, that was never why she worked tirelessly to reach the top of whatever profession she set her mind after. So, when she went into business for herself, it was no surprise to anyone that knew her when she became successful. To the outside world, a young, educated black woman who run her own business as a Legal Consultant, that was just unheard of. But more especially that she was single. Most folks knew that a single woman's way into anything was through a successful businessman. But, she didn't need a man's help for anything. But... That didn't stop a lot of men from trying."

Everyone is completely in tuned with everything that Lando says. Maz smiles at this story.

Lando continues. "But, your mother was a real lady. She didn't believe in sex before marriage and if she were to allow a man to touch her in that way, they had better come correct. So, many of them were shot down. Never had a chance. So, when I met her, I didn't think about anything else other than... well." Finn and Snap Cringe at the thought. "But, she wouldn't have any of it. Especially, not from a heavy drinking, skirt chasing, war vet with a kid from a previously failed marriage." Finn looks at Maz in realization. 'So, if Lando is Maz's Father, does that make him mine?!' Finn thinks to himself.

"Yes." Lando says at Finn. "Let me go ahead and spoil the surprise. Deanna was my wife and your mother, Jason. Maz there has a different mother than you, but you're both my children: Maz Kanata and Jason Calrissian." Finn eyes are wet with tears. For so long, he's wanted to know where he came from, but now that he knows, he's just so overwhelmed by it all. Poe and the others look between the two of them.

"So, you're... You're my father?" Finn asks for confirmation. Lando nods with a smile. Maz reaches out and takes Finn's right hand. He gives her hand a gently squeeze. 

"Oh, please! Don't stop there!" Says Jess. "Keep going!"

"Well, long story short, Deanna said that if I had a chance to earn her attention, that I was gonna have to chance my ways and go straight. And that's exactly what I did. It took a really long time, about six years, if I'm honest. But let me tell you, son. It was all worth it! She made me turn my whole life around and then made me a very happy man! Blessing our home with a bouncing baby boy! It was everything that I didn't know I wanted."

"But, what happened?" Asks Finn. Lando's smile dies and he looks away from his son. "Dad?" Lando looks back up immediately after Finn said that. 'Where is she? Where's my mother?" Lando waits a few moments to gather his thoughts.

He speaks again. "I was working only as an Army Colonel at the time when I first heard the name 'Snoke' from one of my men at the base. Turns out, my old friend, Han Solo was investigating a badly scarred man who was transporting weapons from our troops in Hoth as well as the hothamese themselves. He was making a profit, and since I was the ranking officer at my base in Bespin, Snoke was interested in making me a very rich man, as long as I looked the other way. While, I admit, I was tempting by the offer, I declined and told my superiors and Han about what I had been told. But, I found out too late that Snoke wasn't a man you could say no to. He found out about Deanna and..."

Lando's voice breaks. "Had her... Killed as a means to break me." Lando struggles to regain his composure. Finn buries his face into his hands. "When I refused again, he sent a man named greedo, who took my son from me and kept him away from almost two decades. He promised the minute I agreed to help him smuggle weapons from Vietnam to Bespin, he would turn my son loose. Only, he never did."

Maz stood up and rested her hands on Lando's shoulders. As a means to comfort him. He lays one hand on her right hand. "Jason was too good a bargaining chip and insurance policy to help keep me in line. He also had a lot of evidence of me taking shady deals in his name to use against me as leverage."

Finn sighs as he tries to digest all this information. Poe lays a hand on Finn's shoulder. "So, when did Finn end up with you, Boss?" Poe asks Han.

"When I was posing as a Hitman in 2007, I tracked Jason to an orphanage in Tatooine, that was owned by the Hutts Family. Greedo provided security for them and was sent by Snoke to check me out. Let's just say that, He missed his shot. But, I didn't. Afterwards, I took Finn away to live with my old partner, Sana Starros."

"So, that's how Finn wound up with Sana."  Lando says. "When was the last time you heard from her, Jason." Finn doesn't respond to that name. "Jason. Jason! Finn." Finn finally looks up at his Father. The look in his eye causes Lando to pause just when he's about to say something else.

"I started working for the government before I even graduated from College. I worked as an Undercover for almost 4 years, and you're just NOW telling me all of this?" Finn was addressing Han and Lando. "Why hadn't you (Han) said anything until now? Why didn't you (Lando) try to find me?"

Maz holds her hand up as a gesture to stop Finn from saying anything that might be unpleasant. "Whoa! Wait a minute, Jase! Maybe dad and uncle Han could've done a better job of explaining things to you, but don't you dare give them a hard time about this. Dad wanted to get you. To bring you home, but Snoke still has a tight grip on both of our families. He couldn't reach out to you outta fear that Snoke would hurt you first. So, I tried to the day that you all set up right in front of my bar. Maybe, _I_ shouldn't have been so vague, but it was the best I could do at the time."

Finn calms himself down as she asked him to. He was still angry with Lando and Han, but he does understand that while secrets carry burdens, some of them _are_ necessary to keep people alive and health. Fin wipes his face and nods. "To answer your question about Sana. She retired and moved away to Ahch-To. I do make it a point to call her every now and then." Finn gets out of his seat and walks over to stand right at Lando's right. "So, If we were told right, Snoke should be coming here at some point tonight to make his presence _officially_ known to the public. Can you help us find out where exactly? Would you be alright with helping us?"

Lando gives his son a sad smile. "If you're asking me to... If you're asking me to, I'll do it."

Finn gives Lando an expression that confirms Lando's hopefully gaze. "Yeah. I'm asking you... Dad. I'm asking for your help."

 

Later, that night at Ben's house. "Alright!" Ben says as he slams the hood to his challenger closed. "Let's see how you did! Start her up!" Rey sits behind the wheel and starts the ignition. She stalls. "Hmm, I don't get it! What..." She revs before Ben can ask his question. Ben exclaims in pleasant surprise. "Oh-Oh (Chuckles gleefully) You did it!" Ben pounds the hood, unable to contain his excitement. Rey smiles at him through the wind shield. "Man! I was beginning to think we'd never get her started! Where did you learn to fix cars?"

Rey steps out of the car and wipes her greasy hands on a towel. "I learned here and there from the guys who worked for Plutt. It didn't hurt to learn new skills that Plutt could utilize. Kept me outta his guys grubby little hands!"

"Aw, well. There is something to be grateful to Plutt for!" Ben says.

"Speak for yourself!" Rey says back. "It's never a good thing to be treated like a piece of meat. But, being treated like a slave is a definite no-no!" Rey looks towards the basement door. "Hey, uh... Do you mind if I use your shower? I'm really gross, and I don't wanna wait 'til I get home to wash off."

Ben wipes the grease spots off of the car. He has his back to her. "Naw." He stops to look at her when he gets an idea. "Hey, you said you has some trouble sleeping? Why don't you spend the night here?"

"Oh, I don't..." Rey begins.

"...Wanna be a burden?" Ben finishes for her. "Is that what you were gonna say? Rey, you're family. Having you here would not be any trouble. Trust me."

"Okay..." Rey says hesitantly. 

"Go ahead. I'll meet you up there with some clean towels." Ben wipes his hands on his rag.

 

Rey turns on the over head shower, scrubbing the grease off of her hands and arms. She's startled by a knock at the door. 'Rey?' Ben calls out. She opens the door. Ben gives her a look like he's disappointed or something. "Um... Here's some fresh towels for ya." Rey takes them and sets them on the bathroom counter. She turns to see Ben still standing there, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Rey says "Thank you!"

Ben damn near jumps out of his skin. "Right! Sure! Okay!" He all but runs away to the other end of the hall. Rey then closes the door.

 

Rey washes her face and afterwards, dries off her arms, hands, and face. And, all without removing _all_ of her clothes. She stops like she's listening for something. She opens the bathroom door to see if Ben was in his bedroom. She leans out further to listen for him. She walks over to Ben's bedroom door and stops when she hears the faint sound of a T.V. Screen coming from the living room. She then closes the door to the bedroom and locks it. And once she's fully clothed again, She then closes the bathroom door while leaving the lights on and the shower running. She looks out the window to see if there's anything to break her fall with. She spots a little storage just under Ben's bedroom window. 

Rey then lifts up the window only to hear the alarm chime. She knows then that she only has a few moments before Ben goes to investigate. So, she quickly closes the window, and runs to open Ben's bedroom door. She hears him run out of the house and taking this as her chance to leave, she quickly but quietly heads downstairs and runs to open the back door. Adrenaline begins to pound in her ears as she makes a break for the back yard. 

She then runs towards the storage house and manages to climb on top of it with godlike speed. Ben comes running towards it with his gun out. "Who's there?! If you don't wanna get shot, you better speak up!! Who's out there, Goddammit!!" Ben cocks his gun as he slowly moves around the storage house to find... No one there. He then holsters his gun and runs back inside the house. Rey waits until she hears Ben close the door before moving again.

**SLAM!!!**

Rey then hopes off of the storage house and falls on her butt in the soft grass. She then runs over to her car, but stops when she sees that ben has parked his car behind hers. She runs over to his car and opens the Driver side door. She attempts to hotwire it but stops when she hears Ben calling for her. 'Crap!' Rey thinks to herself. She looks in the back seat to see a silver briefcase. She reaches for it and opens it to find what looks like a million dollars in it. She closes it back up and opens the glove compartment to find a knife in it's sheath. She takes it out and slams the glove compartment closed. As she gets out of Ben's car, she accidently opens the car trunk. She runs out to close it again, when she notices a black case under some plastic grocery bags. Curiosity overwhelming her, she opens the case to find a disassembled rifle inside. 'It's true.' Rey thinks to herself. 'Ben really tried to kill Uncle Han!' Rey is stunned as the image of her once beloved (maybe a little too affection) cousin is replaced with a potential cold blooded killer.

She doesn't realize how long she's been staring at it, but the second she hears "REY!!" She realizes that it's already too late. Rey backs away from Ben with her knife out and pointed at him. 'Whoa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare..." Ben stops when he realizes that Rey has just seen his rifle in the trunk. "What the hell are you doin'?!" Ben demanded.

"Ben! Why'd you do it?" Rey says. Ben ignores the question and slams his trunk shut. 'Why'd you shot Uncle Han?!"

"Where'd you get that knife?" Ben asks.

"Answer me!" Rey shouted. Ben approaches Her with red in his eyes. "Ben, stop! Stay back!" Ben snatches the knife away from Rey and holds it at her. Rey slowly backs up due to fear. Tears streaming down her face. "Ben!" She weeps. "Stop! Get away from me!" Ben approaches and unexpectedly slices his own throat... only there's no blood. Like, No blood. 

"This knife wasn't gonna help you! It's dull as all hell." Ben then tosses it. "But, if it wasn't... Would you have used it on me?!" Rey doesn't answer him. Ben, with angry tears in his eyes nods. "Okay. Okay. You don't need to say anything. Silence sometimes says loudest of all!" Ben pulls out another knife and stabs into the rag top of his vintage Chevrolet, cutting a hole into it. He pulls it out and points it at Rey. "Okay! Now this one's sharp!" Rey tries to take it away from Ben. But, Ben punches Rey to the concrete carport. She hits it hard and falls unconscious. He stands over her with a pair of handcuffs.

Ben leans over her and almost shouts in her ear. "If you were still awake, what'd you think would be happening next?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	10. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben talk, and as Ben talks, Rey realizes that Ben is guilty of everything he's being blamed for. But, the reason as to why he's done the things he's done, will turn Rey's whole world upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Once again, incestuous content in this chapter! Here's Chapter 10! Please Enjoy!

Rey sits tied in a chair in Ben's Basement. Her hands are cuffed behind her back and she has duct tape covering her mouth. Ben approaches her with the same knife that he pulled on her just moments ago. He holds it firmly in his hand as he comes closer to her unconscious body. He angles the blade like he wants to cut her throat but quickly lows it and places his forehead up against her. He nuzzles his nose against hers and inhales her scent. He then places his right hand on her cheek, brushing her face with his fingers.

"Rey." Ben says tenderly. "Time to wake up." He kisses her cheek twice while caressing her cheek. 

Rey wakes up startled and tries desperately to get out of the chair. Ben shushes her as he holds the knife to her neck. As Ben reaches for her face again, she tints her head, trying to avoid his touch. He then lowers his hand and smiles at Rey. "You know, in all the ways I wanted to get you here, I never thought tying you up in my basement would be the way to go."

('You're crazy!') Rey cries through the tape covering her mouth.

"Mm-mm! Don't call me that." Ben warns her. Ben rests his hands on Rey's armrests and lean in close to her face. Rey, feeling Violated, Rey leans away from him. "Rey. Rey. Look." Ben holds up another knife and waves it in front of her eyes. He then backs up just so that she would stop leaning away from her. She looks between Ben's two knifes. Ben waves the knife in his left hand. "Dull". He holds up the one in his right. "Sharp. Or did I mix them up? Let's see." Ben rubs the dull blade across Rey's arm before cutting into the chair's armrest. When it barely scratches the wood, he turns cutting the other armrest. When he cuts a long line into the wood, he throws away the sharp Knife.

"There, ya see? I'm not trying to hurt you. But, Rey? What you saw outside today, you need to forget it. It has nothing to do with you. Well, that's not entirely true. It has everything to do with you." Ben  leans back in close to Rey and she leans away until Ben holds the back of her head close to his face. "You see, my dad has been hunting a man names Snoke from 40+ years. His and Uncle Luke's obsession with him has not be appreciated and so Snoke has been desperately trying to find ways to get them to back off. After so many years, he found away: By taking _you_ away from us. Now, then seemed to work for Uncle Luke. He retired from the undercover Agency life shortly thereafter. But, unfortunately, it didn't work for dear old dad. He never could bring himself to put his family first the way your dad did. So, when Snoke sent some of his men to threaten us, I made them a deal."

Ben leans in close to Rey's ear. Ben whispers "I told them that I would kill him." Ben backs away to see a look of shock in Rey's eyes. "Oh, yeah! I knew he was a fed before Finn said word one about it. And, to prove that I was willing to do whatever it took to keep all of us safe, I promised to kill three other people. One of them was Finn. I'll let you figure out who the other two were, but one of them was definitely Finn. Ask me why again. Go, ahead ask me." Rey begins to shake from fear. Ben's eyes go from soft to angry as he presses his forehead up against Rey. 

With a sob, Rey asks ('Why?')

"To keep you safe." Ben says.

Rey looks at him with confusion at first, but then her eyes go wide when she realizes what he _really_ means. ('For me?')

"Yes." Ben nods. "For you. To keep you here." Ben gets to his feet and walks over to pick up the other knife. "Do you remember when you were seven years old? You use to make me play all kinds of games with you: Everything from Playing house, to tea Parties, to jump rope, to hide 'n seek... There were so many things I was made to do with you. Now, at the time, I was 14 years old. I didn't want to be cooped up with a 7 year old. Had too many things to do, too many girls to impress." Ben runs his index finger along the knife's edge. "Looking back, I'd always say that you were annoying and would cut up when you couldn't have your way. And then, you were gone. Without a word." Ben snaps his fingers. "Just like that." Ben goes back to rubbing his thumb and index finger over the sharp edge of the blade. "But now, I just wish you had a childhood like I did, instead getting the one you were given." Rey looks at Ben as the tears rolled down her face. Ben looks over at her again to see her cry. He then walks over to her and gently wipes away her tears.

"This was suppose to be a simple mission, but too many things have gone wrong. What took a week of planning the perfect hit has been made pointless by chance. Only 1 of the 4 that I was suppose to kill has died. Han is still alive and is walking around. Phasma and Finn are in the wind. And now, we're being threatened by Snoke again." I need ask you to do something. You may not like it, but it's for the best for not only our family, but for you and me. I need your help in setting Finn up." 

Rey, with anger in her eyes, shaking her head 'no' furiously. 

Ben goes to lean besides her. "Look, I know this won't be easy, but thinking about what we got to have in the future: A happy life, a protected family..." Ben almost blushes. "Beautiful children." 'Ben is fucked up in the head.' Rey thinks to herself. "But, the only way we got to have any of that is if we kill the last remaining three. I already promised you that no harm would come to us, and no matter what, I will never let them take you away again. Ever."

Rey is still shaking her head 'no'.

"Why not?" Ben gets back into her personal space. "Why would you say no?" Ben yanks the tape from Rey's mouth.

After grunting from the sting, Rey looks Ben DEAD in the eye. "Because... I love him." Rey huffs.

Ben looks at her with a grin. "You love him? Are you still trying to hang on to that old puppy love you shared two years ago? That's sweet, Rey. But, at some point, you've gotta grow up and you've gotta think about what's important. Our future or a liar." Ben plays with the tape on his fingers. "Now, when all this is done, I want you to come away with me to Naboo. You always talk about going to see it, and it's the most beautiful place you could ever go. I don't want much, Rey. But, I do want to be with you."

Rey shakes her head, this time in irritation. "You're not listening, Ben. What Finn and I have is not puppy love. It's the real thing. I told him that I would always be his after we made love."

Ben's eyes go killer red. "You _slept_ with him?! You never let anyone stay over with you, even if you knew them."

"Well, that's because Finn took me home with him. And, let me just say, I look forward to sharing many more nights with him. And, one day, I will be going to Naboo. But, when I do, it'll be with Finn, the man I love, not you, Ben. You're my cousin. You shouldn't be feeling that way for me."

"But, I do! 15 years is a long time to go without someone, especially when you come to understand it's not just love you feel for them, but it's devotion. I only did what I did, because I want to prove to you that I was in love with you!" Ben's voice cracks and he begins to sob. He walks over to the nearby wall and punches a hole into it. He then begins to slowly break down. 

Ben sighs. "Finn. Fucking Finn. Always there. Always taking what's mine! First, my father. Then, my home. Now, it's you."

Rey looks at him, confused. "What? What do you mean?"

Ben growls to himself. "The balls on that fucking punk!" Ben begins punching the wall repeatedly. "Why can't he just DIE?! FUCK THAT BITCH!! FUCK HIM!!"

Rey stares at Ben in fear. "Ben, stop! You gotta calm down!"

Ben approaches her. "If only the old bastard had never found him! If only he had died before He brought him home!"

Rey flinches every time Ben shaking his fist. "Ben, talk to me! What are you saying?!"

Ben looks down on her. "Oh, What?! You guys never had story time?! Too busy Fucking each other!" Ben stops when he sees that he's made Rey even more upset. He catches his breath and wraps his face. "Han came home after spending two months ago on assignment. He said he had something to waiting for us. A surprise he brought home. It turned out not to be a toy, but a boy. A 15 year old boy! Finn's was just brought into our house like he was apart of the family!"

"You said that before at the hospital." Rey recalls.

'Yeah." Ben says. "And, we were suppose to treat him like he was family, like somehow, he was suppose to replace you! Nobody argued! They just went along with it. Mom just took him by the hand, gave him my old clothes, and fixed a meal for him! And I... Jaina and I was just supposed to be okay with it all?! Finn got me in more trouble than anyone else ever did!" Ben suddenly starts to soften up. "But, then...(Ben chuckles) He was always there to get me out of trouble again. Even when he wasn't around. And... It IS because of him that me and my dad started talking again. And he was responsible for bringing you back home to us..."

"So, why all the anger? It looks like Finn wanted your approval almost as badly as you wanted your Father's." Rey leans forward towards Ben. "He helped you get what you always wanted, so why can't you give him the same courtesy?" Ben looks at her with a confused frown.

"Ben, you're an amazing guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You don't need me. And, on top of everything, your Father is still alive! You have another chance to make things right between you and him." Ben thinks about his Father's smile in that hospital bed. He didn't have any aggression towards him. In fact, He didn't have any aggressive feelings towards anybody. Just his (Normally) laid back and happy-go-lucky self. Ben allows himself to smile a little. But, then it quickly go away. Surely, by now, Han would come to know that Ben was the shooter, thanks to Finn. 'Finn?' So, once again, Finn would be taking what belongs to Ben: His Father, His Father's love, His... 'Rey?!' Oh, NO! Finn's not taking Rey anywhere! Ben loves Rey! And, has ever since she came back home. Came back into his life.

The thought of them together is too much for Ben to think about. "No!" Ben shakes his head. "I can't..." Rey looks up at Ben as he stares at her. He then walks over to her. (Well, more like marches to her) "Look, it's too late for me and Han, but you and me... it can work. We can make it work!"

Rey shakes her head. "Ben, no! Me and Finn are..."

"You and Finn are not gonna happen!" Ben shouts. "He doesn't get to take things away from me again! Not Again! I love you, Rey. And, in time, you WILL come to love me Too!" Ben takes his sharp knife and cuts the rope holding Rey to the chair. He then picks her up into his arms. "All I want is for you to be mine, for real this time!" Ben goes to kiss Rey's lips. But, Rey punches him twice in the face, knocking him to the floor. Rey wrestles Ben again for the knife and when Ben tries to punch her again, she judo chops him in his throat.

Ben gasps for air and Rey uses that recovery time to take the knife away from Ben. Ben grabs her hand, trying to take it off of the knife, and Rey punches Ben one more time and snatches the knife away from Ben. Cutting his face in the process. Rey then springs to her feet and runs upstairs. Ben screams at Rey as he cups his face.

Rey slams the door closed behind her and grabs her pursue. She can hear Ben screaming her name as she runs for the door. 

Once outside, Rey runs to her car, but stops. She looks at Ben's car and gets an idea. She pulls out her phone and runs towards Ben's Car. She takes pictures of Ben's license plate, the case with the sniper rifle, as well as the rifle itself. As she's taking the pictures, she can hear Ben revving up his fixed challenger. She takes one last picture and returns to her car.

Once she's inside, she starts the engine, and puts it in reverse. She looks back, remembering Ben's car has her blocked in, she then slams on the gas, pushing Ben's car down the carport along with Rey. Ben's car rolls out of the drive way and into a nearby ditch. Rey then backs into the street, and puts the car in drive. Ben's neighbors talk among themselves as they watch Rey speeds away from Ben's house.

 

Foot sitting heavy on the gas pedal, Rey then pulls out her phone and calls her dad.

"Hello?" Luke says over the phone.

"Dad!" Rey says as she frantically checks her mirrors, looking out for Ben. 

"Rey? Rey, where have you b..." 

"No! Dad, Listen..." Rey cuts him off. "I can't really talk right now. But, I need you to meet me at the D'Qar Building."

Luke gasps. "D'Qar?! Rey, what..."

"Look... Ben just told me everything. He told me that he killed someone and that he tried to kill Han and Finn." Rey looks at the cars behind her on the road. "I can't talk right now. But... Dad. Ben just told me he loves me. That he tried to kill Uncle Han to protect me from Snoke. Just... Call Finn and tell him to meet us at D'Qar." Police siren ring out as red and blue lights flash behind Rey. "Just call him, Dad!" Rey hangs up and pulls over.

An older male officer steps out of his cruiser and strolls over to Rey's car. Rey takes a moment to check her face, seeing the bruise where Ben had punched her and the other one when she hit the carport. Her eyes, red from crying and a cut on her bottom lip. The officer taps on her window and she rolls it down. 

The Officer shines a light in Rey's face and gasps. "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"Please..." Rey says. "Please, don't let hurt me!"

The Officer gets into protective mode. "Who?"

On cue, Ben speeds up behind the officer's patrol car. The officer turns to see Ben, covering his face with a rag, red with blood.

"Officer! You've found her!" Ben shouts. "Oh, thank you! Is she alright?!" 

"No! Oh, God, he's here! Please, Keep him away from me! Don't let him hurt me again!" The Officer notes the cut and bruises on Rey's face. He then draws his pistol and orders Ben to put his hands up.

"Officer..."

"DO IT NOW!" The Officer roars. With little resistance, Ben does as he's ordered to do. Blood trickle down Ben's cheek freely now that he's removed the rag. Blood also drips from the rag itself. "Show me you hands! Come on, let me see them." Ben holds his hands out. "Turn them over and ball them up!"

Ben hesitates. "Officer, please. I'm just here to make sure my girlfriend is okay." 

"Son, Don't make me make you." With a frown, Ben balls up his fists. The Officer sees Ben's bruised knuckles, indicating that he indeed punched her. "My girl... She isn't well. She needs help." The Officer approaches, his gun still raised. "She cut me because she forgot who I was."

"That's a lie, Ben! You know I'm not your girlfriend!" Rey shouts from her car.

"There, you see? She's just confused. I'm sorry, Baby! I didn't mean to hit you! You just scared me!"

"Why are you lying, Ben?! I'm not your girlfriend, I'm your cousin!" Rey shouts through tears.

"We're gonna be alright, sweetie! Okay? I promise!"

"Goddammit, Ben!"

"Alright! Both of you, SHUT UP!!" The Officer exclaims. "We'll see what's what once we're at the station! Put your hands behind your back!" He orders as he gets right in Ben's face. Ben doesn't comply. "Son...!" Ben grabs the gun and stabs the officer in the chest, causing him to fall to his knees. Once Ben snatches the gun, he aims it at the Officer's head.

"Ben, NO!!!" Rey cries as she has the gas and storms off, almost running someone off the road. In her rearview, she sees Ben jumping into his challenger and continues pursuing her.

 

 

"So, just so we're all in agreement, no move is to be made against Snoke until he exits the Chancellor Building and gets to the rendezvous with his new 'Anonymous Partners'." Han announces. "If anything Phasma said could be believed then he'll want to settle whatever other business he has in the city tonight before taking off again." Han takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Tonight is the night I finally settle all scores with Snoke. It's taken me my entire career to finally nail this bastard, and finally he'll be locked up or dead by tomorrow morning. Let's make this happen. See you all later tonight." The rest of Han's team, along with Detective Rivas, a tactical team, Lando, Maz, and Director Statura all leave out of the conference room at the D'Qar Building.

Finn and the others all walk out of the building.

"Oh! Man, it's been a long day." Says Snap. "I don't know about you all, but I need a drink. Who's in?"

"Me!" Says Jess.

"Count me  in." Says Poe.

"Well, if it's your treat." Says Rivas.

"Finn. You up for one?" Snap asks.

"Naw. Think I'll sit this one out." Says Finn.

"Aw! Come on, man! What's one drink?" Asks. Snap.

"I... I wanna stay sharp for the take down tonight." Finn lies.

"Dude. The 'take down' is seven hours from now. Besides, I'd think you'd want one after the day you've had." Snap says. "Days, rather."

"Appreciate ya, Snap. But, really. It's a no go for tonight." Finn says. Poe looks at him, trying to get a read on him.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead. I need to talk to Finn real quiet. But, save me a sit when you get there, okay?"

"You'd better hurry up, Dameron!" Snap says. "I'm only paying for those who are there for the first round. If you ain't there, you're paying for your drinks." Poe waves him off as he slows up to stand with Finn. The others walk off.

"You good?" Asks Poe.

"I... No." Finn says. "In last than 3 days, everything has just shifted from fast pace to completely out of control. It's like the whole world just fell off it's axis."

"Yeah. I know that feeling." Poe says.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not telling you guys about Oren. Statura was pretty adamant that Han and me stayed tight lipped about the whole thing." 

"Oh, I know that Statura feels like his word was law, but I get it. Secrets and such. I felt bad for not telling you about Oren. Only to find out that Statura had you in the loop about him the entire time. So, don't sweat it, Bud." Poe pats Finn on the shoulder. Finn holds out his hand and Poe takes it, pulling Finn into a hug.

"Man, Oh, man! I appreciate that, Poe! I really do." Finn's phone rings and he backs out of the hug. He sees that Luke is calling him. Finn answers. "Hello?" Finn shifts. "She's what? Umm, When? Just now?" Poe looks at Finn in concern. "Okay. Yeah. Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Everything okay?" Asks Poe.

"That was Luke. Rey's on her way here." Finn says.

 

Luke rocks as he mashes the gas pedal. 'Damn! Not again!' He thinks to himself.

 

Rey sweats as she pulls into the side street that leads into the D'Qar Building park lot. She all but runs over things (and almost a few people) while trying to stay ahead of Ben.

Finn and Poe stand near the back entrance of the building when Finn spots Rey's car. He raises his hand into the air, signaling Rey that he was waiting for her. When she whips into an empty parking space, she immediately jumps out of the car and almost flying at Finn. "Finn, Baby!" She buries her face into Finn's chest. "Finn, My Baby!" Finn rubs her back as she holds him tight. But, then tender reunion between Finn & Rey is interrupted when they all hear tires screening and people screaming. Poe is the first one heading for the source of the disturbance, With Finn not too far behind him.

Ben's Challenger screens to a halt. "STORM!!" Ben aims a submachine gun at Finn's chest. Both Finn and Poe draw their guns and hold Ben in their sights. "You Motherfucker! You think you're gonna take everything from me?!"

"Ben, Calm down!" Finn asks.

"Fuck YOU!" Ben bellows.

"Look... I don't know what you mean, so let's talk about it." Finn holds a hand out to Ben.

"You can replace ME!? Take my family and my girl away?! Well, try it! Try it and see what happens!" Finn readjust his grip on his gun.

Rey sees this and runs over to Finn. "Finn, stop!" Rey holds him from behind. "Don't do it!"

"Rey, Get outta there!" Ben demands. Finn holds Rey back.

"No, Ben!" Finn then holsters his gun.

"Finn!" Poe shouts. Finn motions for him to be quiet.

"Ben. Listen, we've known each other for 10 years and there wasn't anything that we couldn't work out together. So, let's talk, big Brother. Let's..."

"I don't have a FUKING Brother! All I've ever had was a mom, a dad, my sister, a home, Uncle Luke..." Ben's voice starts to break. Ben struggles to recompose himself. "...Aunt Mara, and now, I got Rey back." He looks at Rey and smiles. But, she isn't smiling back. She's afraid. One would say even a little disgusted. Ben's smile turns into a toothy snare. "And I... I had to share them with you?! No, Finn! No anymore! Never again!" Ben raises his gun up at Finn. His eye staring at him through his crosshairs. 

Poe gets a little closer to Ben. 

"BEN!!" Ben knows that voice anywhere. He looks behind Finn and Rey and sees Jaina and their father in his wheelchair. Han and Jaina look at Ben with absolute horror in their eyes. Ben tries to pretend that he didn't see them and that it doesn't affect him. But, when he sees a car pull up nearby and sees Luke AND Leia stepping out with the same looks at Jaina and Han, Ben lowers his gun just slightly.

Coming from all distance it looks like, is Snap, Jessika, Rivas, and several other Agents all pointing their guns at him.

"Solo!" Snap shouts. "Drop that fucking gun NOW!" Ben ignores him as he stares at his family. 'It wasn't suppose to be this way.' Ben thinks to himself. Snap quickly runs up, aiming his gun at Ben's head. 'They weren't supposed to be scare of me. I only did what I did to save them. It was because of Luke and Han that we were targeted by Snoke in the first place.' Ben looks between Luke and his parents.

"Put it down or you're dead!" Snap says, pressing his gun up against Ben's head. Ben looks at Rey. She's holding onto Finn like a lifeline. Like He was the safe barrier between her and Ben. 

Ben, without thinking, drops his gun and Snap forces him down on his stomach. As Snap slaps the cuffs on ben, he's still staring at Finn and Rey as they embrace each other. Hold and kiss one another. 'I was doing this for her. She was suppose to understand. She was suppose to love me.' Finn holds Rey's hand and brings her to her father. Luke and Rey embrace each other. Ben is picked up by Snap and Rivas and forced to his feet. As he is escorted inside, his eyes are still on Rey.

Despite the chaos and confusion, Ben can only think of one thing: 'What I did, I did for my family.'  Ben looks over his shoulder at his worried parents and at his crying sister. 'I've just lost everything.' Ben thinks to himself. Even as Luke, Finn, and Rey are all talking, Ben's eyes drift back onto Rey.

A familiar voice can be heard saying 'You sure? Are you sure that this is the man we're looking for?" Ben begins to cry.

 

Inside of Ben's house, Nines kneels beside a pool of blood at the bottom step of the basement stairs. K.O.R. are crawling all over the place, upstairs and downstairs. Nines eyes the trail leading out of the house and into the garage. "It's Him. Solo." Nines nods to his commander.

The Commander frowns. "Damn! He was a valuable soldier. It's such a shame to waste talent like that, but we do NOT tolerate traitors. Good job, Midozzo! Once we put down Solo, Snoke will be in the clear."

 

In a privately owned airplane sits a badly burned man with a misshapen head. He has beady eyes and a small mouth. He sits cross legged while sipping a glass of red wine. "Sir?" The co-pilot calls out. Snoke turns his attention to the young woman. "We'll be arriving in Coruscant in under an hour."

"Thank you, 59."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	11. The Arrogance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ben is arrested, Finn takes the moment to breath by talking with his Father about what he should do about his future (Particularly, his future with Rey). But, that moment doesn't last long. The whole of Han's team is stunned with the early arrival of Snoke and no one in the D'Qar Building is prepared when he makes his presence known in the Federal Agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: The Beginning of the end. I've enjoyed writing this fic and I really appreciate all the support you guys have been giving me! So, once again, thank you all for sharing your thoughts and comments. Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, did you guys see the new Star Wars tv spot "Heroes"? What'd you think? Feel free to comment below. Let's talk about it!

'I wonder if this cell has ever been cleaned.' Ben thinks to himself as he stares at the floor. 'Prisons should be labeled as safety hazards. And I don't even wanna think of have many people have been in here. I know mom would throw a fit if she were in here to see this.'

"Hey! Are you listening, Solo?!" Snap shouts at Ben. "You're being charged with multiple counts of murder, including 3 Federal Agents! You're looking at the next 40 years of you're left in the state Penn. Now, you can possibly shorten that time _if_ you talk to us! Give us a list of other K.O.R. that you've met or you've known."

Ben never looks up at Snap or Rivas. He mumbles to himself as he stares intensely at the floor.

Snap sighs heavily. "God...! Alright. This is pointless."

"Time for plan B?" Asks Rivas. Snap nods. Rivas gets up from his seat and goes to open the door.

Leia walks in with tears in her eyes. She looks at her son and has a little smile on her face. Despite the horrible things Ben has done for the K.O.R., he is still her Prince. "Ben?" She calls. Ben flinches at his name being call, but he never looks up from the floor. "Ben, sweetie? It's me... It's mom." Ben still doesn't respond. Leia looks at Rivas, who gives her a sympathetic shrug. She looks at Snap. "Can you open the cell, please?" Snap looks at her with an upset expression.

"Ma'am, I can't allow you in the cell." Snap says.

"Please?" Leia pleads. "I think I can get him to talk to me, but I can't do that if he sees me through these bars." Snap tilts his head unsure.

"It's alright." Rivas says. "I'll be here if anything goes wrong." After a moment of hesitation, Snap does as she asks. He opens the cell and she steps in and stands above her son.

Leia watches where she stands. "It's Filthy in here! All the gunk I see on the floor should a punishment in of itself." Leia looks over at Snap. "Do you people ever clean these cages? I understand this are prisoners, but you don't have to treat them like animals. In fact, animals are treated better than this!" Ben allows himself to smile.

Leia goes and sits next to him on the bench. She turns so that she can look at him. "Ben... I don't what they can prove, but they're saying that you've killed close to six people and with what they saw on Rey's phone and what you did to her, they say that they were willing to see you locked up for the next 40 years of you're life. Now, I don't believe a word they say. They don't know you like your family does. And I know for a fact that you would never hurt Rey. You love her!" 

Ben squirms, the last part of what his mom said was the truth, but she would _never_ understand just how deep his love for her goes. "And there's more: Agent Hux was found dead and the only other witness they have was some crazy scarred woman! Now, Honey, please. If there is someone else involved and you know them, please just speak up and let's get the rest of this mess cleared up!"

Ben stands up and approaches the bars, grabbing two of them. "Get her outta here." Ben says in a low tone to Snap.

"What?!" Snap says, not understanding Ben.

Ben doesn't repeat what he said to Snap. Instead, he turns back to his mother, keeping his left hand on a bar. "You need to go, ma. You can't help me."

Leia wants so desperately for her son to let her help him. "No, Ben. I can. Let me try. Let me try to make this..."

"What they said I did..." Ben cuts off his mom. "... I did. I killed three agents, two mercenaries, and if I could've, I would've killed Dad and Finn!"

Leia doesn't respond.

Ben's eyes go red. "You were there! You heard what I said to Finn! Even with all of you standing there, I would've killed the Bastard!"

"Ma'am, I need you to out of the cell." Says Rivas. Leia shakes her head 'no'.

"How many more times are we gonna do this?! I just admitted that I tried to kill my dad, and you're just sitting there like I'm crazy! Well, I can assure you that not only am I not crazy, I'm not the least bit sorry! I did what I needed to do to protect all of you, but I failed!"

"Ma'am, please!" Rivas opens the cell and rests his hand on his gun. "Step out!"

"Wait." Leia says. "Ben, what do you mean? What are you saying?"

Ben furiously wipes his eyes. He closes them and takes a deep breath. "Snoke has threaten all of us far too many times to count. If he took Rey, then he sent some guys who cornered me and Jaina a few weeks ago."

Leia looks confused. "But, Jaina didn't say a word about this."

Ben shakes his head. "I told her not to. Told her that I would take care of everything! So, I arranged a meeting with Agent Hux and some guy named 'Nines' and we concocted this whole damn thing. But now, obviously things didn't go the way that I planned them to. I've failed. So, now here I am in a cell. My life's over. That's it. Now, please just let her out."

Leia stands to her feet and reaches for Ben. Ben slaps her hand away. "What are you waiting for?! You've got your confession! I'm a cold blooded murderer! Get my mom the fuck outta HERE! NOW!!" Rivas walks in and lead Leia out of the cell.

Leia protests. "No! No, Wait!" Rivas closes the cell. Leia looks at Snap. "Can't you talk some sense into him? You're letting him throw his life away!"

Snap considers for a moment. He stands up off of the bench outside the cell and faces Ben. "Okay. Ben, if what you say is true, then that means that you were coerced into doing what you did for the K.O.R. If you are willing, we can place you into protective custody and your testimony will help land a lot of dangerous mercenaries behind bars. I mean, you'll still have to face jail time for the role you played in this, but with your help, your sentence will be greatly reduced."

Ben gives the four of them a look. No one can read what his expression is suppose to convey. But, suddenly, Ben takes off his watch and throws it at his mom and the others. "GET OUT!! GO ON, BYE, BOM VOYAGE, ADIOS, SEE YOU LATER, HAVE A NICE DAY, GOOD NIGHT, GET GOING, FUCK OFF!!" 

Leia begins to cry, so Rivas has to help her get away from Ben and the brig. Snap watches them go before he gives Ben a disappointed scowl. Ben looks at him like he wants to tear his lungs out. After taking the hint, Snap leaves him alone.

Ben's legs collapse beneath him and he falls on his face, sobbing loudly and punching his cell floor.

 

"So, that's how it is." Says Han to Luke. Luke nods his head. "Dammit! I thought that Wedge was out of his mind when he pointed Ben out. You know how confused he can get. He must've met Ben a dozen times before you went to Wedge to try and get a job for Ben." 

"Yeah, but, Han. Wedge has always been good remembering faces. Even with his condition, he at least knew Ben's face when he addressed himself as 'Kylo Ren'. He just got the names mixed up. But, he knew Ben's face and therefore I.D.ed Ben as the shooter."

Han looks behind Luke to see Leia talking with Jaina as she rushes for the door. Han tries to catch up to her in his wheelchair. "Leia! Leia, what..." Leia ignores him. "Leia, what did he say?"

Leia turns to him. "Why don't YOU ask him?! You're his Father! He needs you in there with him! Talk some sense into him." Leia turns and continues walking away. Han looks at Poe, who returns his glance. Poe nods his head and drops the folders he had in his lap and goes running after Leia and Jaina.

 

"Jaina!" Poe calls. Jaina looks back at him as she puts her mother in the passenger side. "Hey! What happened?"

Jaina wraps her arms around herself. "She's really freaking out. Ben said something that really upset her. I'm gonna take her to my house and see if I can't calm her down."

Poe nods. "Okay. Good. Be careful getting home." Poe starts back towards the office when Jaina calls out to him after a moment of shyness. Poe turns to face her again.

"If... If you have the time, I'd like to talk to you. At my place. Tonight." Jaina tucks some hair behind her right ear. Poe looks at Leia through the passenger window, not sure if she's suggesting what he thinks she's suggesting, but he chooses not to say what he's thinking out loud.

He simply nods. "Okay. Sure thing." Jaina smiles before she goes around the car and... after one more look at Poe, she gets in and starts the car. Poe watches as they leave the parking lot before he returns to work.

 

Finn steps out of the elevator, carrying a folder on everything that D'Qar has on Snoke, which is next to nothing. Honestly, the guy is like a ghost. He manipulates so many people, forcing them to do what he wants them to do, yet only a few people have ever seen the guy's face and that small amount of people only gets shorter every single day. 'Why is Snoke doing the things he's doing? What is his endgame?' Finn looks up to see Rey talking with her Father and Han. Finn wants to talk to her, see how she's doing. But, before he can,

"Jason?" Finn looks to his and see his Father, Lando approaching him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn can see that there's something that's really bothering his old man, but he really wants to talk to Rey. "Please? It'll only take a second." Finn looks back at Rey before he returns his attention back to his Father. After a few moments, Finn nods and leads his Father to his desk. He stares at Rey, but she's so engrossed in her own conversation, that she doesn't even see him walking by.

Lando takes a seat in Finn's chair and Finn takes an empty nearby chair and sits across from his Father. "What's up?" Finn asks.

Lando takes a moment to gather his thoughts before leaning forward, rubbing his hands together nervously. "I just... really wanted to say thank you for giving me the reason to do something right for a change. And, to apologize to you for not making myself or your sister known to you." 

Finn shakes his head. "Oh, it's alright, Dad." Lando smiles. This is the first time in so long that his son has called him 'dad'. "I know from my work as a Undercover Agent that secrets can really weigh down on you. I'm just glad you told me who you really are when you told me."

Lando sighs. "I didn't want this for you. Neither I nor your mother did. When you were born, I saw you as my chance to really turn my life around and start behaving like a family man as opposed to some self-righteous Army General."

"I thought you said that mom was the reason you turned it all around." Finn raises an eyebrow.

"She was the start. But, you made me go all the way. And, for that, I've become the man you see today." Finn nods, looking back at Rey and her Father. Lando follows his gaze.

"So, you and Rey, huh?" Lando smiles. Finn looks at him like he has just be exposed. "No need to be scared. Anyone with two eyes could see that there's something between you two. You guys together?"

Finn seems like he's confused. "Yes... I think. I'm really not sure. It's complicated."

"Must be. This was supposed to be a simple answer to a simple question. I didn't not expect _that_   'response' whatsoever." Finn slouches in his chair, rubbing the back of his head. "Do you love her?"

"Yes." Finn doesn't even have to think about that one.

"Do you think she loves you?" Lando raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. She told me that she did." Finn doesn't dare tell him that he and Rey made love last night.

"So, what's complicated about this? Two people in a relationship who love each other. Simple." Lando chuckles. Finn smiles shyly. "But, that doesn't surprise me though. The two of you were both taken away from your families at 8 years of age. Han found you and you found Rey. One might say that you two were destined to be." Finn gives his dad a look that says 'really, dad?' 

Lando laughs, apparently understanding that look. "I know. It's sounds corny as all hell, but Jason. You have to admit that it's really unusual for two young people who have gone through the exact same thing, but never meeting each other until you were 23 years old, and connect as fast as you did." Lando thinks about what he just said. "Okay, maybe not so much."

Finn sits back up. "But, Dad. We may have grown up the same way, but we're two different people. She works a steady job and enjoys an honest life, but me? I'm an UC Agent who's always forced to live a lie whenever the job call for it. And it's always calling for it. At what point can I have a simply, not to mention, an honest relationship with Rey when I'm sworn to secrecy about everything?"

Lando frowns. "Wow. Yeah, I can see why that would be complicated. But, let me ask you this: Has she acted any differently towards you? I mean, is she angry or disgusted with you or with the live you lead?"

Finn thinks about it. "No, she hasn't. In fact, she's been very forthcoming with her feelings about me. It's almost like the fact that I'm an Undercover Federal Agent doesn't even matter to her."

"Well, there's your answer, my boy!" Lando exclaims. "It sounds like the only thing that matters to her is you. So, all you need to do is make an honest woman out of her. Let her be the force that keeps you grounded. Let her be the one who can't wait to see you at the end of the day. If you want her to, she can offer you the thing you both missed out on for so much of your young lives: Stability. Family. A good home. You both can do that and be that for each other."

Finn nods understandingly and smirks. He looks up at his dad. "You talking from experience?"

"Oh, Yeah!" Finn smiles. Lando rests his hand on Finn's shoulder. "Trust me, son. If she's the right one, it's worth it. It absolutely is!" Finn looks over at Rey again, only this time, she isn't there. Luke and Han still are, but she's no where to be found. Finn gestures to his dad that he'll see him a little later before he rises to his feet and goes looking for Rey.

 

Everyone in the D'Qar building are either getting ready to leave for the day, hard at work, or they're talking about whatever is interesting when all at once, every tv and computer screen in the building as changed to a special nights report.

"We interrupt your evening program to bring you all a special report." Says the Reporter. "As of 15 minutes, the K.O.R. has appeared outside the Chancellor Building, demanding that President Amidala locate the whereabouts of one "Ben Solo' and Immediately turn him over to face justice for crimes against war Veterans."

That caught the attention of everyone in the building.

"What did she say?!" Han shouts out loud.

"Ben?!" Luke says horrified.

Snap and Rivas watch the news from the massive TV screen on the third floor.

The report continues. "They claim that it was Ben Solo who caused the deaths of several war Veterans, who were thought to be members of the 'Knights of Ren', but were simply, and I quote: 'Victims of opportunity to a decorated Patriot gone insane.' The 'Knights' have said that if their demands are not met..." Ben is still on his hands and knees in his cell. "...They were prepared to detonate several armed explosives that were hidden in key locations in the downtown area." Leia's eyes are glued to the radio as she and Jaina drives through evening traffic on their way Jaina's house. "The President reminds the public to please remain calm and to not panic, as by doing so may encourage and provoke the terrorist group to act." The Reporter stops when she hears something over her earpiece. "We now go live to Lor San Tekka, who's on the scene with the K.O.R. Leader. Lor?"

 

"Aw, yes. Thank you, Kathleen. I'm here with the Commander of the 'Knights of Ren', a Mr. Wolfe Gustin." Lor holds the mike up to a man wearing a black mask with eyeholes and the number 100 on his forehead. 

Gustin leans towards the mike and the camera. "There are some people..." Finn watches this from the overhead screen on the first floor. "...Who are more interested in maintaining their own self-righteousness than doing what's best for the American people. Our so called 'Security Providers', Our 'Protectors'. It is these individuals that will ultimately be the cause of so many people losing their lives this very night. They're the ones who are currently glued to their chairs, watching this from the safety of their own officers in the D'Qar Building! If you people gave any thought to your fellow citizens, you'd turn over that Piece of (Bleep) Solo right this second. Just let him out of there, and that can be the end of it. No one needs to die tonight! But, whether or not anyone does is strictly up to you."

 

"No, You CAN'T be Serious!" Screams Director Statura. "We're not in the business of negotiating terrorists! Mr. President, with all due respect, you have no idea if these people are going to keep their word. If they were willing to talk deals, they can tell us the location of each and every bomb in the city. But, it'll be before we even think about handing over Solo."

President Amidala can be heard saying, ('Statura, I understand that you feel that you own your star Agent Solo some big honor by protecting his son, but this safety of innocent people in this city!')

"Yessir! No, I understand, sir! I'm aware of that, Mr. President. I'm just concerned that instead of the K.O.R. keeping their word to back down, they flip the switch and trigger the bombs anyway! Oh... Oh, Okay. So, you have someone who can handle this discreetly? Okay. No, I heard you the first time, Sir. He'll be coming here? Okay, when is he due to arrive? Can you tell him what he looks like or maybe even his name? This is a secure building, Sir. No one is allowed in or out without our say so. Okay. And his name?" Statura readies himself to joint down a name, but immediately drops the pen. He stands to his feet. "WHAT?!?!"

 

Agents quickly assemble downstairs on the first floor. They draw and check their weapons as the surround the first door. At the first of the line stands Finn, Poe, Snap, Rivas, Jess, Han, and so many other agents are in a semi circle with their weapons pointed at the intruder and the possible head of the Knights Of Ren: Alexander Snoke.

He stands there with his hands by his sides. "So, Where's Ben Solo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	12. The Face off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Snoke is in charge of the Agents of Coruscant, he 'requests' the aid of Han's team to 'help' him take down the Knights of Ren once and for all. Ben is offered Amnesty if they succeed. But, when the K.O.R. Leader offers Ben a more tempting offer in exchange for a 'favor', will Ben do the right thing or carry out the request?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 12! Let me know what you think so far!

"I'll ask you again. Where's Ben Solo?" Snoke and a few of his associates stand right in front of the glass doors of the D'Qar Building. Han's team responded to their unwelcomed guests so fast, that Snoke hasn't even come within 10 feet of reaching the front desk.

There's about 13 Agents standing in front of Snoke and his people, and all of them are pointing their guns at Snoke. Even when Snoke asked for Ben in his authoritative voice, not a one of them has even lowered their guns. In fact, a few of them cocked their guns again just to make it crystal clear that Snoke will not take another step without getting put down right then, right there!

"Stand down!" A voice shouts. Every one of the present agents turns around to see Director Statura rushing down the stairs. "Everyone, stand down right now!" He says. A few of the agents do as they're told, but most of them ignore the order. "He's here on order from the President!"

"Sir!" Poe says. "Are you aware of who this is?!"

"Yes, Dameron! I know who _he_ is." The Director frowns.

"Then, how can you ask us to lower our weapons?! When you've got Snoke right in front of you, you take the shot!" Poe shouts.

Director Statura looks at him with daggers in his eyes. "Did you forget who you addressing, Dameron? That wasn't a suggestion that you lower your weapons, that was an ORDER!" And, with that, every one of the agents lower their guns, including Poe. "The Order isn't mine. The order came from our commander 'n chief." Statura walks over to Snoke, offering his hand. "Director Statura of S.P.C.S. (Special Projects for Civilian Security)."

Snoke shakes his hand. "Alexander Snoke, Entrepreneur and Philanthropist." Fucker thinks he's very clever. "Sorry for the bad joke. I didn't really have a title to add there." Snoke chuckles.

Poe leans into Finn's ear, whispering, "Kidnapper, human trafficker, gun-running, smuggler, possible pederast."

Snoke clear his throat. Director Statura rolls his eyes. "Director, I was promised by the President that I would have you and your people's full cooperation."

"You do." The Director promises.

"Well, I've asked for the location of Ben Solo twice and no one has offered to bring me to him." Snoke looks over at all the present agents. "I don't know if you people are aware, but there are terrorists who are threating innocent lives. I would've imagined that you would be doing all that you can to help save their lives."

"You'll have to forgive us, _sir_. It's just that we've all heard so much about you, none of it good. But, if you have an explanation as to how the President has turned the reins over to you, then, and only then, will we offer our help."

"You watch that shit, Dameron!" Director Statura warns.

"I'm simply saying what we're all thinking." Dameron defends himself.

Snoke approaches Poe. Poe stands his ground. Snoke looks him up and down before he says "President Aura Amidala is aware of my history with the K.O.R. leader, Wolfe Gustin. The Knights of Ren was originally founded by me in order for War Veterans to utilize their weapons training in order to provide a better life for themselves and their families. The President before Amidala thought it was a brilliant idea for not only more security here on American soil, but an ideal way for our veterans being able to be close to their loved one and ordered them into service. But, when a large number of K.O.R. began to complain about the lack of payments due to budget cuts, a lot of them became Mercenaries and turned my beloved security force into a terrorist cell. When President Amidala personally asked me for my help, I couldn't refuse her. I promised that since I started this, that I would be the one to end it."

Poe stares at Snoke, trying to catch even the smallest snippet of a lie. Some false emotion or least of it. Something, anything that he could use to determine whether or not Snoke was lying his fucking ass off. He found none. So, he steps back.

"Is that it?" Director Statura asks. "Is story time over? it is? Okay, good. Now, then. Agent O'Neill, escort Mr. Snoke to the brig."

"Actually, Director." Snoke says. "I would like Agent..." He waits for Poe to identify himself.

"Dameron." Poe answers with a frown.

"...Dameron to take me there instead. He seems very proud of the crew he runs with, which makes him a valuable asset. You, Agent Dameron, stand to lead a bright future... (Whispers) if you understood who's really the one in charge." Snoke stands back. He gestures impatience. "Well, Let's go! Lead the way."

Poe tightens his lips before gesturing Snoke and his people to follow him to the brig. Finn watches them as they go. He frowns at Snoke's back, but softens when he sees Rey walking past them. She looks over at Snoke before running up to Finn.

"Finn?" Rey asks, pulling Finn in for a half hug.

"Hey. I thought you went home." Finn assumed.

"Oh, no. I had to use the bathroom." Rey looks over a Snoke again. "Hey, what's... what's going on?"

"Order from the President, Snoke's here to help us with the K.O.R."

Rey whips her head back to Finn. "Snoke is Here?!"

"I don't know if he's legit or not, but he's insisting on taking B..."

"Agent Storm!" Director Statura shouts, cutting off Finn. He looks at Statura. "You're time would be better spent by going down in the arsenal and gearing up. If Mr. Snoke is serious about meeting with the Knights of Ren, I'm sure that he'll need some support. Any questions you may have, Mr. Snoke will provide you with anything you need to know. But, that'll be when you're on your way." Statura turns and walks away. That was his way of reminding his people that he gave them an order and that he won't be repeating himself. Although, in this case, it was probably done to remind Finn that he was in fact the man in charge.

Finn gently grasps Rey arm. "Rey, stay here. I don't know what Snoke is planning, or why Statura would even consider doing anything he says, but I do know that Statura won't let anything happen to you or your dad. You'll be safe here."

Rey nods to Finn, but she quickly turns her attention to her Uncle. "Can you promise me something else?" Finn nods. "Can you promise me that you can bring Ben back here safely? I know it sounds crazy after everything he did or tried to do, but he's still my cousin. And despite the craziness, I still love him."

Finn doesn't take that the wrong way. He knows from past conversations with Rey that the biggest thing for her is family. Finn doesn't know if he can keep that promise, but that won't stop him from trying. "I'll bring him back, Rey. I promise. I'll see you later?" Finn would be kissing her if her father and Uncle weren't right behind him.

Rey smiles. "I'm not going anywhere." Finn smiles back.

 

Poe marches down into the detention area and orders the guard to unlock Ben's cell. Snoke leans forward into Poe's ear. "There's someone else you have that I need." Poe shudders in disgust of having Snoke that close to him.

 

Finn and the other agents are in the arsenal, Putting on their bullet proof vests and loading their guns.

 

Phasma sits in her cell, thumbing her bullet wound. The door to her cell clicks and slides open. She eyes it suspiciously. Two of Snoke people are there and await Phasma to step out of her cell.

Ben is leaded away by Snap and Poe, all three of them wearing disgruntled looks on their faces. Finn stands by an armored vehicles, watching as Ben, Snap, and Poe approach him. He opens the door for Ben, as his hands are still handcuffed, but Ben doesn't get in right away. He stops and stares at Finn with a glare that would kill him if looks could kill. Snap pushes him, and so Ben hops into the vehicle with Snap sitting next to him. After exchanging a look with Finn, Poe goes around the vehicle and hops into the Driver seat while Finn hops into the shotgun side.

 

Three Armored vehicles pull out of the D'Qar parking lot when their light flashing and the sirens blaring. From the window of the 10t floor, Director Statura looks down on the vehicle with what looks like regret in his eyes. Rey is 8 floors beneath him, with a look of pure terror in her eyes. She wishes that Finn didn't have to go, but she knew that this was his job and he'd do whatever he needed to do to get it done. Rey didn't like him being out there in the thick of trouble, but she was proud of him all the same.

 

As all three armored vehicles haul ass through the downtown area, Snoke's voice can be heard on the radio. "Gustin isn't known for having a soft side, but then he wasn't made the commander for being a weakling. He doesn't care for politicians. He cares even less for Federals. So, it'll be wise if I'm the one talking to him."

"You said that you and Gustin have history?" Asks Jessika. "Was he the first one to join the K.O.R.?"

"No." Snoke says plainly. "And, he wasn't one of the first of my knights. He was more of a... 'one time' acquaintance."

"A one what?" Asks Poe.

"He was, how do you say...?" Snoke stops to gather his thought. "A 'Fuckboy'?"

Poe and Finn look at each other. "You mean you let someone actually give you a hard time?" Asks Poe.

"If you mean that I once had someone who I loved very much and was very close to me, only saw me as a means to an end, then, yes I suppose."

Poe has a shameful expression on his face. Not for Snoke per say. But, he has that look because, he didn't mean any disrespect. "Oh, sorry about you're boyfriend." Poe whispers. "Not really." Finn smiles.

"He was my fiancée. And, no you're not." Snoke says.

"You're right. So, why would he be threatening the entire city if he doesn't get Ben?"

"More than likely as a means to draw me out or he thinks that because Mr. Solo was a newer member of the K.O.R., he's expendable or valuable. Either way, we need to make sure that we can get him out into an open area, where there's no one in hurt's way but, not before we get him to tell us the locations of the bombs." 

"Understood." Said Finn. "Once we know for sure that the bombs are where he says they are, then we can act accordingly when it comes to Gustin."

"Indeed. Storm, was it?" Snoke question.

Finn scowls. "Yeah."

"Ah, good. That's a name I can't forget. I won't forget it." Snoke says. Finn, reading the real meaning behind Snoke's words, Finn grimaces.

 

The Vehicles pull up to a police perimeter with bystanders gathered around to watch the spectacle, despite the officers best efforts to hold them back or order them to go home. A Police Officer holds up the police tape so that they call drive under it and meet the commissioner, who's already on the scene.

The Team dismounts from the Vehicles. "Alright, we've just arrived on site. So far, it doesn't look like the police have had a hard time getting the K.O.R. to cooperate." Finn says over the Radio. 

 

Back at the D'Qar Building, every one who isn't out there with Finn's team is sitting in the war room, waking the whole thing unfold on the overhead monitors.

"Understood, Storm." Says Statura. "Make sure you check your immediate surroundings and maintain your position. The President wants as little loss of life as possible. Let's make sure that she doesn't regret her decision of bringing us in."

 

"Yes, sir!" Finn says. "We'd better go to radio silence from here on out. We don't want to trigger a bomb by accident."

"Acknowledge, Agent Storm. Be careful out there." Finn nods before turning off his radio. The others do the same. Finn signals for Snoke and the others to join him, once he's sure that they are safe enough to process.

Finn and all the others make their way over to the Commissioner. "Commissioner Davis? Agent Storm. This is my team: Dameron, Pava, Wexley, Snoke, Solo, and Phasma."

The Commissioner nods and holds out his hand for Finn to shake. "Oh, thank God you're here. Aren't you a little young to be calling the shots on your team?"

"I'm acting Unit chief. But, I won't be if my senior didn't think I was up to the job. What's the situation?"

"Well, so far, nobody's been talking to us since Gustin made his big announcement. Thankfully, no one's been shooting at us yet, so there's that."

On cue, a voice is heard over a loud speaker. "Snoke?!"

Snoke shudders as he hears his name for his former lover over the loudspeaker. "Snoke! I know you're down there." Snoke steps forward and takes the Bullhorn megaphone from the Commissioner. "Yes, I'm here, Gustin! Where are you?!"

"At the top of the nexus building! There's should be a radio lying in one of the bushes in the front. I don't want the next thing I say to be broadcasted out in front of an audience." Snoke and all the others turn their left to see a large gray building with indeed four bushes in the front.

Jessika goes to get it, but Finn stops her. "Jess, we don't know what you'll be walking into."

"But, Finn. If they're willing to talk to us, it's a chance we shouldn't miss." Finn shakes his head.

"She's right. Don't forget, we've got bombs hidden somewhere downtown." The Commissioner warns.

"Believe me, I can't forget that." Finn says.

"I'll do it." Ben says, walking over to the building.

"Solo?!" Snap says.

"Hey, you needed me here to help save lives, right? Well, that's what I've been doing all along. I'm going. Don't follow me!" He glares at Finn as he continues over, walking cautiously. He looks around, hoping to avoid anyone traps or any hidden knights. He continues on until he reaches the bushes. He quickly combs through the leafs and the twigs on the ground, desperate to find Gustin's Radio. After checking three bushes, he finds nothing, so he moves on to the last bush. He all but pulls the bush out from the root when he doesn't see it. He starts to freak out, but then he finally sees it: Gustin's damn radio. He picks it up and hustles back over to the others.

He hands the radio over to Snoke and Snoke turns it on. "Gustin? Gustin, can you hear me?" He says, assuming Wolfe has the radio on a set channel.

"Copy that, Snoke. Loud and Clear." Gustin replies.

"Okay, now you've requested that we bring Mr. Ben Solo with us when we arrive here. He's right here. We've held up our end of the..."

"You haven't held up your end of the deal!" Gustin snarls.

"Excuse Me?" Snoke says angrily. 

"At least, you haven't yet. Put Solo on and tell him to start walking towards the Nexus Building. He'll receive further instructions once he's inside."

Snoke stares at the radio after Gustin's ridiculous demand. "Now, wait a minute! This isn't what you said you wanted. You've only asked that we bring Mr. Solo. We need to discuss the bomb locations!"

"What we need is for you to understand that you do not call the shots down there! In fact, you never did, Snoke! I'm giving a chance to save people by telling you what I want! And what I want is for you to give Ben Solo the radio and march him toward the Nexus Building! NOW!!"

Snoke sighs when he realizes that there is no arguing with Gustin. "Well, what guarantee do we have that he won't be harmed! Like it or not, we will NOT be sending Mr. Solo anywhere without any protection!" 

Gustin sighs loudly. "Fine! pick someone!"

Snoke looks around really quickly and says "Agent Wexley?" Snap nods and goes to get Ben, but then Finn stands in front of him.

"I'll do it." Finn says.

"Finn..." Snap says.

"NO!" Poe growls.

Finn rests his hands on Snap and Poe's shoulders. "Poe, Snap, Come on. I'm not letting either of you go up there! So, I'm going."

"You gotta know, man that there's gotta be some kinda trap in there." Poe warns.

"Hey, look. Just give me a minute to set up the scope. It won't take me long, and I'll feel a little better if I can get eyes on that building." Snap promises. But Finn won't hear of it.

"Look, it doesn't matter what happens to me. All that matters is making sure Ben gets back to his family alive. That's all I want." 

"Finn, you..." Poe starts but once again Finn stops him.

"I promised Rey, Poe. You know that I never make promises unless I intended to keep them. Please, don't do anything that can jeopardize this thing, Please?"

Poe nods and holds out his hand. Finn shakes it and pulls Poe in for a hug. Poe pats Finn on the back. "You look after yourselves, you hear me?" 

"You look out for everyone down here, alright?" They both pull back and end the handshake into a bro handgrip before letting go completely. Finn pats Poe on the shoulder as he passes him. 

Poe turns to Snap. "How long do you need to set up?"

"7 minutes." Snap answers with a nod.

"Go!" Poe says. Snap runs for the truck. Poe watches as Finn and Ben walk towards the Nexus Building.

 

Almost immediately after entering the glass doors, Gustin speaks to Ben over the radio. "Gents, Welcome to the Nexus! Where the things you want are right in your grasp! Continue on the elevators and press the button for the roof. Once your up here, then we can talk bombs." Ben hooks the radio on his belt as he and Finn carry out Gustin's instructions. As they pass the empty lobby, they are both oblivious to the 'statue' with the head mounted camera. After pressing the button, Ben and Finn get into the elevator. They stand side by side as it closes.

 

Finn and Ben stand in awkward silence as the lift carries them up to the roof. Finn wants to say something, but he knows that it would only end in an argument with Ben. So, he decides to take a 'high route'.

"Rey made me promise that I bring you back to her alive." Finn doesn't even look at Finn when he says that.

Ben looks at Finn in surprise. "Whaaaat?" 

Finn sighs. "She said despite everything you've done the past few days, she still loves you."

Ben grins. "Oh, so she does love me!"

"Calm down, Solo!" Finn calms himself back down. "She says that she wants her cousin to be safe. Knowing her, she loves her family more than anything."

Ben shrugs. "Well, it's still good to hear. Must've made you nervous, Storm. To hear her say she loves me."

"Naw." Finn says. "I know that she loves you like a brother. What's there to do nervous about?"

"You sure you're talking about me when you say 'loves you like a brother'? Or are you scared she's talking about you?"

"Okay, what is the problem here, Ben? You're making this sound like a competition. What is your deal?" Finn frowns.

"My deal is that Rey understands that she has a man she can rely on! Not someone who lies and leaves her at a moment's notice!"

"I didn't do that because I wanted to! But, because I had to! I was compromised! I wasn't supposed to... I wanted to do right by Rey. I brought her home to her folks and went on my way."

"You can justify it however you want. But, Rey's been through too much and she won't be able to survive if she thinks that another guy's just walk in and out of her life like she was a revolving door!"

"Another guy?" The elevator beeps. And the doors open. They stroll out. "There was someone else?"

The Radio clicks and they both stop. Ben whips the Radio off of his belt and answers "We're here."

"Yeah, I heard." Gustin says. "Follow the hallway 'til you see the door leading out to the roof. See you in a few minutes." Ben grips the radio.

"Ben, wait." Finn grabs Ben by his arm. "Let's take this slow. We don't know who's out there, how many of them there are, or the guns they're carrying."

"So, how're we gonna do this?" Ben snatches his arm away. "Want me to stick my head, take a look see? Fuck you, Finn." 

Finn grabs his arm again. Ben swings at him, but Finn ducks under it and counters with a punch to the gut. Ben goes down in one hit. "No much without a weapon, I see."

Ben groans. "Fuck you."

Finn pulls Ben up by his arm and pushes him up against the wall. "You better snap out of that! Right now, me and my team are the only ones looking out for you. You don't have to be grateful, but dammit, you need to aware of that! If Rey meant nothing to me, I just as well stand back and let them do whatever the fuck they wanna do to you. I'm sorely tempted right now, actually! But, I'm not gonna let that happen! I love Rey too much and would never allow something bad to happen to you if it means breaking her heart! So, how about we put this petty shit aside and you let me watch your back?" Finn holds out a hand, sighing. "Please? For Rey?" Ben looks up at Finn and he sighs, grabbing his hand and letting Finn pull him up.

"So..." Ben rubs his stomach. "How are we gonna do this?"

 

Finn walks out onto the roof first with Ben right behind him. The sounds of sirens and people talking can be heard so clearly. despite being 11 stories up. Finn walks down some stairs and walks over to the masked man, who's standing in the middle of four armed men, one of them being Tangiers Midozzo AKA "Nines".

The Commander, Wolfe Gustin, stares at Finn so hard, Finn could swear that he was burning a hole in his face. Finn stops. 

"Well, Evening Agent. I don't need to do the whole reveal my true identity thing now, do I?" Gustin asks.

"You said we'd be talking about bombs when we reached the roof. So, let's start with that, if it's good with you." Finn doesn't even bother trying to pretend to be pleasant.

"Right to the point!" Gustin says. "That's what I'm talking about! I salute you, sir!" Gustin salutes Finn while chuckling. Finn steps aside and Ben approaches Gustin. 

Gustin lowers his hand. "Mr. Solo. We meet again." Finn looks at Gustin with a surprised glance. Gustin goes into his phone, but stops when Finn draws his gun, aiming at him. The other four men draws down on Finn, but Gustin signals them to lower them again. "Quick on the draw, I see. Explains what your still living." Gustin reaches a hand in a surrendering way and continues digging in his pocket. He pulls out a cell phone, and waves it at Finn, so that Finn can take a good look at it. He then tosses it to Ben. "Check my contacts." He says as Ben catches the phone. "Look for Alexander and dial that number as soon as we give you the bomb locations." Gusting gestures to two of his men to lead Ben over to another corner of the roof. One of the men gives him a list and Ben takes it. Gustin turns to Finn, and smiles? Looks like a smile. Hard to tell through the mask.

 

"Give me some good news, Dameron!" Statura says over the phone.

"Sir! We've just receive the bomb locations! Several agents and the bomb squad are being sent out to disarm them now."

"Good!" The Director says.

 

Back in the monitor room, Rey sits on a desk with Luke sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulder. Rey leans her head against her father's chest, the look of terror never leaving her face.

"You and the rest stay put! I'll be sending a helicopter in to extract the K.O.R. Be careful! I'll see you all when you get back! Statura out!" Statura presses a button on his head set and walks over to the person who's on the computer below the giant screen.

"I'm really scared for them, Dad." Rey says.

"I know, honey. We all are. But, everything going to be alright. Han's team will make sure of it." Luke says.

Han, sitting in his wheelchair to Rey's right, reaches up and holds her hand. She gives it a tight squeeze. "That's right, Baby. Don't you worry."

"No, I mean..." Rey hops off of the table and lets go of Han's hand. She wipes her face while shaking violently. 

"What's wrong, Rey?" Luke asks.

Rey turns to face her Father. "I don't know any other way of telling you this, Dad. So, I'll just say it. Finn and I spent last night together."

"I know that, Baby. You just said..." Luke stops himself when he realizes. "Oh, you... you mean you..." Han appears to be shocked at this.

"Far so long, I thought I hated him. But, after the night he and I shared, I know now that I want him to stay... With me. I want to spent my life with him."

Luke nods and smiles albeit, uncomfortably. "Well, I'm happy for you, Baby. But, why are you telling me this?"

"When Finn and the others come back... And they WILL come back. There's not a doubt in my mind. But, when they do, I was thinking that I wanna propose to Finn. And I want your blessing."

Luke's mouth hangs open. "But, Baby, you haven't known Finn for very long. Don't you think that this is moving just way too fast?"

Rey doesn't show a shred of doubt. "Yesterday, Finn and I were shot at, I was drugged and thrown in a container. I was almost the plaything of the G.D.G., Ben hit me and tied me up, he swore he tried to kill you, uncle Han not only to protect me, but to make me his. But, through everything, Finn and I were there for each other. Neither one of us would be alive right now without the other. I literally wouldn't have a future if not for Finn or he without me. I... I can't see spending the rest of my life living without him. I don't want to."

Luke and Han try to take a minute to absorb all that information, but Rey continues. "But, I'm scared that tonight, things are gonna change for the worst and that everything that we, as a family, has done together with just fall apart! That we will fall apart, and I can't handle that!" Rey realizes that everyone in the room has her undivided attention, and so she closes her eyes while catching her breath.

Luke stands up and holds Rey tightly in his arms. Rey opens her eyes and whispers 'daddy?' Luke's eyes stare up at the screen. "This is one of the things I don't miss about being an agent: having to come home to the worried looks in my wife's eyes or my sister's eyes whenever me and/or Han came home from an assignment. I couldn't imagine the level of dread that they must've felt whenever me and Han left home to go anywhere.... Until I lost you."

Rey's tears stream down her face when she hears this. "Daddy."

"Having heard from others that you went missing was hard enough on me, but having to come home and seeing Mara screaming and crying like that was... It was enough break me. Looking back, I really don't know what held us together. All I knew was that I wasn't going to stop until I found you and brought you home. It took me so long to find you that Mara just wanted me to give up. She couldn't stand the thought of not knowing if you were alive or dead, so she tried so hard to imagine that you weren't there because you were dead. And, for so long, I hated her for thinking that way. But, then I started to realize that not knowing if your loved ones were going to come home or not is a pain I wouldn't wish on anyone, not even my worst enemy. No, not even Snoke. That's when I decided to retire as an agent for the S.P.C.S." 

Rey wraps her arms around her Father. "After 15 long years, we tried to pretend that we were still a family. But, we weren't. We were just going through the motions of being a family. We were a body without a heart. And then, Finn brought you home. All in one instant, we were a family again. It was as if the last 15 years didn't matter. That our baby girl wasn't a baby anymore. All we knew... All we cared about was we could breath again. We could live again." Luke pulls away from Rey just enough where she can see him. "I wanted so much for you to find your own happiness. To find someone to make you feel like the young queen you were born to be. I thought you found him with Kyler, but you didn't. You couldn't... Until you saw Finn." Luke wipes away Rey's tears. "I wanted you to find a life with someone outside of this life. But, to my eternal dread, you've fallen for someone who's too much like me. History is now repeating itself. Now, having heard all of that, Let me ask you, with the pain you're feeling now, the fear you have for Finn and Ben, not knowing if everything will work out the way we all want them to, can you still see a future with Finn, if..." Luke stops himself. "...When he comes back?" 

Despite her tears, Rey seems unwavering in her conviction. "Yes. I do."

And, with that, Luke smiles. He smiles because now he can finally see the strength and fortitude of his baby girl. It didn't matter to her what Luke just told her, she was determined to make her vision for herself and Finn a reality. So, again, with that, Luke smiles. "Alright then. You have my blessing."

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!" Rey shouts as she once again wraps herself in her Father's arms. Han smiles at the sight. Statura, despite his stern nature, can't help but smile himself.

 

Finn stands with his arms folded, waiting for Ben's return. The other three standing around, running their mouths about what Finn considers unimportant to what's happening right now.

Finally, Ben returns to the Commander. "All the bombs have been found and disarmed. You've kept your word, Commander. Thank you." Finn breathes a little easier. He doesn't know for sure how true that is just yet. But, he allows himself to calm down.

"Of Course. But, now it's time for one more thing." Gustin whips out a gun equipped with a silencer. Finn once again draws on Gustin, and once again Gustin's men draws on him. Ben looks between Gustin and the gun in his hand. Gustin stares at Ben, enjoying the tension just a little too much before finally... Handing Ben the gun? What the hell?

"Okay. Here's your chance to finish what you started." Gustin says.

"What?" Ben questions.

"You told Snoke that you would do whatever it took to protect your family, right? Well, he's thought about it and he's decided to give you another chance."

Finn closes his eyes when he realizes too late that this was all apart of Snoke's plan. He's not even surprised by this. Snoke has a nasty habit of playing everyone against each other. "So, you did have this planned from the beginning. All, so that you can take me out?!"

Gustin looks over at Finn. "It's nothing personal. But, your old man Calrissian used up his last life when he agreed to overthrow Snoke. He doesn't often show his face in public unless he's planning a shakeup. And it's about that time for the final stage."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Finn demands.

Gustin dramatically checks his watch and says "It's just after 9p.m." Suddenly, an explosion rocks the roof they're all standing on as a nearby building is engulfed in flames. Suddenly, another bomb goes over far away. And, then another. And Another. And then, another. seven bombs in total are triggered. 'What's it gonna be, Solo? The longer you wait, the more fireworks you'll likely get to see."

"Wait, what the... You just sent my people on a hunt for false explosives?" Finn questions.

"No, I sent them the coordinates for 7 bomb locations, but I never said that there were seven in total. So, the longer you wait, the more people die. Or maybe they won't. Maybe that was the last bomb." **BOOM!!** "Or maybe that one. Care to wait it out?"

"Okay, STOP!" Finn shouts. "What do you want us to do?!"

"I already told Solo what I want, and by judging the look on his face, I guess I'm gonna hafta try a different method. Ben, I hear what the two of you were saying on the radio."

"What!? But, how...?" Ben starts. 

"Doesn't Matter!" Gustin shouts. "I know that you have the hots for your cousin. It's a bit weird for me, but I'm married to Snoke, who am I to judge? Yes, we're married. Fuck you for judging me!" Ben and Finn never make a sound.

"If you like, I could have Rey brought here and killed right in front of both of you."

"NO!!" Ben and Finn say at the same time.

"So, then, let's go! I'm tired of waiting! Take this goddamn pistol and blow Storm's brains out!" Finn flinches at Gustin's words.

"Wait!" Ben says.  "Lemme kick his ass first! He's been nothing but a consist pain in mine after since I first met him! I'll put him down only after I've beaten him."

Gustin shrugs and throws the gun down. "Sure. Why not." Ben looks over at Finn.  "This is the best night of my life, even better then the night I marked you."

Finn eyes go wide. "What?"

"You mean you don't remember me, Storm? When I sliced open your back, I stood over you and smiled just like this." Ben smiles widely at Finn before charging at him. Finn backs up, giving himself so room to work. **** ~~~~

 

At her house, Jaina and Leia's eyes are all glued to the screen as the news reports the recent explosions that have rocked the heart of Coruscant. Back in the Monitor room in the D'Qar Building, Statura shouts "What the fuck is happening, Dameron?! Talk to me!" Rey covers her mouth to keep from screaming. Luke rubs her back and holds her head close to his chest. "Where did those explosions take place?!"

"Sir! two of those Eight bombs were triggered in the financial distinct. Another one in the old train yard, three more at the harbor, one at the construction site and the last one was in the containment yard." Poe answers over the phone.

Statura braces himself for his next question. "How many causalities?"

"None, Sir." Poe says, not believing it.

"What?! None! You need to elaborate on that, Dameron!"

"The Bombs that were disarmed were in public places. Which means people have seen the Bomb squad find and diffuse the C4!"

"Which means that those explosives were an elaborate distraction. But, for what?"

Rey gasps out loud. "Ben! What is he doing?!" The Director turns and joins the others by the monitor. From the Helicopter camera, they can see Ben and Finn fighting each other on the roof. Ben has a knife and swings it at Finn, who either pushes him back or moves away from him.

 

Ben falls hard on his back and rubs. Gustin looks like he's over all of this shit. "Y'know, a real man would've just let himself get killed to save another's family."

"That ain't gonna happen! I promised his family that I would bring him home alive." Ben tackles Finn to the ground.

"Oh, you're trying to honor a promise? Man, y'know, I like you more and more all the time, but this has gone on too long. So, it's time to wrap this up." Gustin picks up the silencer pistol and aims it at Finn and Ben who now wrestling with each other. Just as he finds a bead, the gun and his hand gets shot off. Gustin howls in pain. And his men shoot pointlessly at the surrounding Buildings. Gustin crawls over to the gun and struggles to get his discarded hand from around the hilt.

Ben holds Finn down and presses his knife against Finn's throat. "Ben, Ben wait!"

"SHUT UP!!" Ben says punching Finn in the face over and over. "You have taken some much from me! My home! My Father! My Mother! You won't take away anything else! You won't take away Rey! Finn manages to get two punches in between Ben's hits, but Ben quickly resumes hitting Finn again and wrapping his hands around his throat. He squeezes Finn gasps at he begins to lose consciousness and air.

Gustin gets to his feet, standing over the dead body of one of his men. "Stop shooting, you idiots. Wait for a target!" Gustin shouts. But, as soon as his men stop, another gunshot rings out, killing another one of Gustin's men. Gustin groans and runs over to Ben. "Go for it, sexy! Take him out and take what's yours."

Ben continues to squeeze Finn's neck but suddenly loosens his grip. 'Play dead.' Ben whispers to Finn. Finn eyes him strangely. Ben nods softly and repeats 'Play dead.' Finn doesn't know if he should trust him, but he instead slows down his breathing and closes his eyes. Ben lets go of his neck and grabs his knife, holding it above his head and over Finn.

"DO IT!!" Gustin shouts. Ben instead throws his knife and Gustin and it hits him in the shoulder. Ben get up growling at Gustin and wrestles away his gun. Ben tries to shoot him but Gustin holds the barrel away from his face. He then pulls out the knife in his shoulder and stabs Ben in the stomach. Ben grunts as Gustin pushes the knife deeper in his stomach, forcing Ben to his feet as he gets to his. Ben tries to pull the knife out, but Gustin has a death grip on it. "You had one chance to makes everything alright and you just fucked it all up!!" Ben groans as Gustin drags the knife across his stomach. Ben lets go if the knife and wraps his hands around Gustin's neck. "Oh, you wanna cheat?!" Gustin starts head butting Ben, forcing him back on his heels.

Finn pushes himself up and watches as Ben backs towards the edge of the building. Ben bites into Gustin's face and tears out a chunk of it. He spits it out and looks at Finn. "Storm, tell them I'm Sorry!" Finn's eyes go wide, realizing what Ben is planning. Unfortunately for Gustin, he realizes this too late.

"Solo, Don't!" Gustin yells as he and Ben go toppling off of the roof and down to the streets below.

Finn gets to his feet and runs over to the two men, but gets there just a little too late to grab Ben's hand. He instead is forced to watch Wolfe and Ben fall to their deaths as their bodies hit the ground hard enough, that the impact sounds can be heard, even from where Finn's leaning over the building.

From behind Finn, someone comes running at fall force. "Finn!" A pair of hands grab Finn before he can falling over the side, too. "Finn, it's too late." Finn looks to see Poe kneeling beside him. "It's over. It's over." Finn looks over to see that other agents have the last of Gustin's men, including Nines on their knees with their hands on their heads. Even with everything that's happen these past three days, Finn knows for a fact that it's not over _yet_.


	13. The Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is wrong. Nothing has gone the way they should have. With no witnesses or evidence to use against him, Snoke is held as a hero in the public eye. So, now that this case is considered closed, only thing that's left for Finn and the others to do is get some rest and move on to the next case. If only someone could come forth and give them something, anything to move on Snoke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If everything goes as planned, this will be my second to last chapter for "The Burden of Secrets". Thank you all once again for your encouraging words and positive feedback. 
> 
> Here's chapter 13! Please enjoy!
> 
> Happy FinnRey Fridays to all of you who love Finn and Rey!

Silence now. That didn't happen, did it? What they thought they saw didn't actually happen, right? They didn't just see Ben Solo: A son, a Nephew, a war hero, a beloved Brother, a close cousin throw himself off of the roof of a building, and they didn't see him fall to his death! There was just no way!

**TWO MINUTES AGO...**

Leia and Jaina sat in the living room, their eyes growing wide as they see Ben attacking Finn. "Why are they fighting?! What's going on with them?!" Jaina screams.

Leia just sits and stares as the two young men, one who was her own son and the other who wasn't, but whom she still regarded as hers none the less, were duking it out for reasons that she didn't know or none she could. "It's gotta be Snoke! It has to be!"

"But, he isn't even there!" Jaina argues.

"No! That's gotta be it! Ben would never..." Leia stops herself before she says 'Ben would never hurt anyone out of malice'. But, he has. Multiple times.

"Never what? Hurt anyone? Kill anyone?!" Jaina looks back up at the screen, searching for someone to put an end to this senseless fight. "Where's Poe?! Why isn't anyone stopping this?!" Leia begins to cry. Her eyes turning pink as tears start to fall.

 

Back in the D'Qar building, Rey wasn't holding up any better. Seeing her cousin fighting, and from where she can see, is trying to kill the man she loves. "What is Ben doing?!" Rey screams before covering her mouth. Luke rests a hand on her shoulder.

 

Back at Jaina's house, both women gasp as they see Ben holding Finn down with a knife to his throat. "NO!!" Leia screams out. "Ben, stop! Don't hurt him!!"

"Ben, what are you doing?!" Jaina stands up, crying and running her fingers through her hair, scared out of her mind.

Before long, they can see people ducking for cover and shooting wildly everywhere. The news copter flies back, trying to avoid the runaway bullets.

"No, Wait! What's Happening?!" Jaina screams out.

"Jaina!" Leia grabs Jaina's hand, pulling her back down on the sofa. "Calm down, honey."

"But, I'm scared, Mom!" Jaina says as she takes hold of her mother's hand with both of hers.

"I know, Baby. But, they can't risk getting hurt themselves. Let's just w..." Leia stops when she stands Ben backing up towards the edge of the building with someone else pushing him to the edge.

"OH, MY GOD! BEN! OH, MY GOD!!" Jaina screams through her fingers. Leia and Jaina notice Finn running towards Ben. From the look of it, He was trying to help Ben, but couldn't get to him in time. And... that's when it happens. Ben and the guy he's fighting with go tumbling over the side of the building. "NO!! NOOO!!" Jaina stands to her feet. But, there's nothing that she can do. It's nothing that Finn could do. Nothing except watch as Ben and his attacker fall to their deaths.

The Next time they see Ben on TV is after he and the other man have hit the concrete sidewalk in front of the Nexus Building. The image of her son, laying in a pool of his own blood is one that will haunt her for the rest of her life. Her son, her firstborn child, the boy she saw grow from a baby into a man was dead. Soon, the images are blurry as tears sting their eyes and flowing freely down their cheeks. They can't see anything else. They don't want too anymore.

 

Rey is on her hands and knees as she openly sobs out loud. Luke is on one knee with his hand rubbing her back as tears ran down his face. Han sits in his wheelchair, looking like a man who just saw the whole world end right in front of his eyes. 'It's my fault.' Han thinks. 'I get him killed! My obsession got my son killed! I did this! I DID THIS!'

Luke looks up at Han. Han begins to flail his arms, pounding on his legs and his chair's armrests as he wails "NO! NO! GAHHH!" Han screams. "I KILLED MY OWN SON!! I KILLED MYSELF!!" Rivas comes running towards and tries to hold Han still. "I COULDN'T LET IT GO! SNOKE HAD TO BURN!! I COULDN'T LET IT GO!!" Rivas struggles to hold Han in his chair, Han was close to throwing himself out of his seat, but when he does, Rivas was there to catch him. Han keeps screaming and flailing until he just breaks down. He wails loudly as Luke and Rey reach for his hands. As they all hold hands, they all openly sob together. Statura takes off his headset and drops it. He then drops to his knees.

 

Back at the Nexus Building, Snoke walks up to the dead bodies of Ben and Gustin. Snoke stares at Gustin as he kneels towards him. He reaches out, removing Gustin's glove from his left hand and he take the wedding ring from around Gustin's finger. He looks up from the ring back at Gustin and tears begin to sting his own eyes. 'It wasn't suppose to be this way.' He thinks to himself. 'You weren't suppose to die along with Solo.' Snoke clutches the ring in his hand as he makes a fist when he hears someone approaching him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Snoke!" The Commissioner says. "We're receiving reports that despite the explosions, there were no deaths! You and your team has done exceptional work here tonight! Exceptional!" Snoke nods at the commissioner, and he gets himself straight when he sees the reporters coming over.

"Sir? Are you alright?" (82/Darts) asks.

Snoke nods "Yes, 82. I'm... just looking for the detonator." 

Darts looks up to see Finn, Poe and several other Agents coming out of the Nexus Building, the surviving K.O.R. in between them in handcuffs. "Sir, if he doesn't have it, maybe one of them does."

"What?" Snoke questions.

"Look, Sir!" Darts points at the Agents. 

"Don't worry!" One of the arresting Agents says. "This dickhead, Nines, it is? Had the detonator." The man approaches Snoke. "Sir, there's no need for you to get your hands filthy. Leave them for the coroner." Snoke nods as he starts getting to his feet. "You ask me, those two fuckers got what they deserved."

Snoke looks at him with a disgusted expression. He then rests himself back on his knees. "What's your name, Agent?"

"Hudson, sir!" The man says.

"Well, _Hudson_ , don't forget. Those men used to protect you and me when they were soldiers. Don't be so quick to throw them to the dogs."

"But, sir. This men shat on their country when they became murderers for money. It's just the trash taking out the trash." Hudson snickers. Snoke stares at him. 'Hudson. I won't forget!' he thinks to himself. He looks back down at Gustin and sees the silencer pistol hidden in his coat. He then quickly takes the silencer pistol when no one is looking and hides in from view when he spots Finn and Poe approaching him.

 

Poe walks side by side with Finn, trying to rest his hand on Finn's shoulder but Finn keeps his distance from Poe. "Come on, Finn. You can't blame yourself for this. This isn't on you."

"It's easy to say when you don't have to deliver bad news to people, Poe. I've had nothing but bad news ever since this whole thing started with Slip. The look on his families' faces, the look on his wife's face. And then I've had to talk with Han's family. Telling them that I would find the bastard to try to kill Han and that I would bury him."

"Only you didn't know that it was Ben who was behind the trigger. But, now things have changed." Poe says.

Finn stops and turns to Poe. "Changed how? You saw the news chopper. People saw us fighting... Oh, God! His family saw us fighting! Goddammit! Motherfucker!"

"Finn, the chopper pulled back when the K.O.R. started shooting. No one can really say for sure what they saw. But, you can feel them in. You know the truth. Ben and you were fighting for show and when he saw that the both of you were in trouble, he jump up and he did the right thing. He fought Gustin to protect you. Only..." Poe stops himself when he sees Snoke pocketing something. Poe looks back at Finn. "The fall was Gustin's doing. Ben was just trying to protect a member of his family. This is not a cover story. This is the truth. Just tell it as it happened."

"Indeed, Agent Storm." Snoke gets to his feet. "Please, enlighten us on what happened up on that roof."

Finn frowns at Snoke, but quickly stops when he notices new cameras and reporters approaching him. Here we go. With a deep breath, he says "Gustin had threaten Mr. Solo family with death and he promised to see it through unless Mr. Solo agreed to kill me."

"So, that fight the viewers at home saw, that was pretend?" One female reporter asked.

"Mr. Solo has trained in hand to hand combat in the U.S. Army and I received my training with I joined Civilian security. It wasn't too hard to fake the fight."

"And those bruises you sustained? Are they a result of the 'fake fight' as well?" A male reporter asks shoving a mike in Finn's face.

"When Gustin get closer to us, we both realized that we have to make the struggle seem as real as possible. So, I decided to take a few hits just to sell it."

Report # 3 asks "What as the result of Ben's fight with Gustin?"

"I don't understand the question." Finn says.

"Well, what caused their fall?"

"As Ben wrapped his hands around me neck, he heard Gustin cocking his gun. Without a moment's hesitation, Ben tried to wrestle the gun away from Gustin. The rest I have no clue."

"Can you explain the stab wound in Mr. Solo's stomach?" Reporter # 4 asks.

"No, again, I cannot say for sure what happened between Ben and Gustin."

Another Reporter asks Finn. "You said that Gustin threaten Ben's family again? Is he the one who shot Han?"

Finn looks over at Snoke before answering. "No! No, he wasn't. The Shooter was someone unknown to us."

Yet Another reporter steps forward and says "We have it on solid confidence that it was Mr. Solo who killed Agent Slip and attempted to kill his father. Can you confirm this?"

"No... No, he did not." Finn says. 

"But, Agent Storm. We've receive our information directly from the Chancellor Building. Straight from the mouth of Mon Mothma herself."

Dammit! Finn was cornered. He really didn't have anything else to say.

'I can answer that!" Everyone turn to see the S.O.D. Lando Calrissian approaching. "Ms. Mothma was acting out on my instruction. Mr. Gustin called my office, threatening my daughter as he did my late wife, ordering me to relay the information to her and let her take the fall as I was a more valuable asset."

Before any more reporters can pepper Lando with anymore questions. "Listen, I can answer more of your questions from over here. Sorry! Blood makes me a little squeamish." The Reporter chuckle. Lando pats Finn on the shoulder, reassuring him that he'll take over from here. And that he's here for his son. Finn nods and smiles at his Father.

"Agent Storm? Agent Dameron?" Both of them looked over at Snoke the Snake. "You can both get out of here. My people can get these miscreant into lockup."

"That wouldn't be necessary, Mr. Snoke. It's or case and we'd like to see it through." Poe says smugly.

"Actually, Agent. It's our case now. You and your team merely provided assistance and support. Now, this is an order. Go home!" Snoke walks back over to the dead bodies. The Arresting Agents escort the surviving K.O.R. to the buses.

As Nines passes Finn, he whispers "I told ya, 87. One more good deal and I'll be using my own name." He smiles. Hudson passes him onwards. 

Jessika and Snap walk pass Snoke to join Finn and Poe. 

"So, what do we do?" Snap asks. "We just gonna let this whole thing slip away with Snoke?"

"It's the man's orders. Go home, Snap." Finn says.

Snap frowns. 'Hey, but, wait! We can't..." 

"When was the last time you saw your wife, Snap?" Poe asks a stuttering Snap. "The last time you hung out with your boys? Go see them. It's not too late now."

"But..." Jess starts.

"Hey! You heard what he said! This case is now out of our hands! We have no witnesses, no evidence, and now no killer! Let's all call this a night. Go on! Go see your man Danny, Jess!"

Poe and Finn walks towards the trucks, and after a moment of silence between Snap and Jess, they follow after them.

 

Finn slowly walks towards the door to the Monitor room. He wipes his face and slows his breathing in order to break the news to Luke, Rey, and Han (Aww man! What am I gonna tell Han?) Finn looks through the window to see Luke comforting Han, but Finn doesn't see Rey. 'Maybe it's better to tell her later', Finn thinks. After getting himself as ready as he's going to get,  he opens the door and walks right in. Finn slowly walks down the ramp. Luke and Han doesn't even notice him until he calls out to them.

Rey walks towards the window to the Monitor room, right where Finn was standing just seconds ago. She watches as what only she can assume is Finn trying to explain the situation to her dad and Uncle. Luke is the first who to approach him. Rey can't tell what her father's face looks like, as she is too far away, but she sees Luke nodding his head and laying a hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn covers his face and wipes it furiously. Luke brings Finn over to Han and after a couple of minutes, Han shakes Finn's hand. Rey gives a sad smile.

 

Finn walks into an empty lunch room, where he finds Rey sitting at a table with some medical supplies and drinking some whiskey(? WTH?) Finn slowly walks towards her but stops right in front of the door.

"Rey?" Finn calls out to her.

Rey gives him a lazy smile, while waving the bottle in the air. "I found this hidden behind rolls of paper towels in the pantry. Apparently, someone was too lazy to hide this properly or you guys really don't mind to unwind at anytime."

"Yeah, we're not allowed to bring those into the building. But, if someone was bringing them in, I'd bet it was higher ups. Only reason that you've found that was because Director Statura wouldn't dare irritate any of his bosses."

"Huh." Is all Rey says before she takes another swig of the liquor.

"Rey, listen, I..."

"Finn, come sit here for a minute." Rey cuts him off.

Finn doesn't argue, so he does as she asks him. "...I tried to help Ben, but he wouldn't listen to m..."

Rey looks up at him and she seems concern. "Your face." Rey takes out a rag and holds it over a bottle of peroxide. She shakes some of the peroxide into the rag and carefully wipes Finn's face. Finn cringes as the peroxide does it job.

"Rey, what...?" 

"Hold still." Rey orders as she continues treating his wounds. "Nothing looks like it needs silk. So, no stitches for you. Lucky you."

"Rey, can you let me talk for a minute? And... Where did you get this stuff?" Finn says as he eyes the supplies.

"Plutt used to hit us if we didn't bring in enough money or if we didn't do something the way he wanted. I'd gotten pretty good at swiping from the pharmacies around riverside and figuring out what works best. Turn your head a bit more this way." Rey tilts Finn's head more to the right.

"Rey, you..."

Rey shushes Finn. Rey then takes another towel and walks over to the sink and runs it under the water.

Okay, Rey is starting to scare Finn a little bit here. Luke and Han said that she was right there with them when Ben died. They said that she was on the floor, crying her eyes over Ben. And, Finn can see where her eyes are a bit puffy and red, so that definitely checks out. But, her behavior right now seems very... unnerving. As Rey walks back over to Finn, ready to wipe the blood off of his face, he stops her.

"Rey, please stop. I need to talk to you." Finn says.

"Okay." Rey simply says as she gently snatches her wrist out of Finn's hand. She then gently wipes his face.

Finn sighs in frustration. He stops her again. "Rey! Why are you acting like this?"

Rey looks at Finn like she doesn't understand what he means. "You're hurt, Finn. I'm trying to help you." She once again snatches her arm out of Finn's grasp. She goes to wipe his face so more, but Finn jumps out of his seat.

"Rey, stop! Okay? Just please stop and listen to me!" Finn holds a hand up to keep her away.

Rey frowns at Finn. "Okay." She throws the towel back on the table and rests her hand on top of it. She then places her other hand on her hip and stares at Finn. "I'm listening."

Finn looks so confused right now. But, he takes a moment to figure out what he's going to say to Rey. He really doesn't want to say 'I'm sorry' to her again. But... "I broke my promise. I said that I would bring Ben back to alive, and I didn't. I failed. I let you down again. I... I really don't know what else I can say but that 'I'm sorry.' I'm sorry that I can't keep any of the promises that I've made you. And I'll understand if you want me to stay away from you."

Rey stands there. She hasn't moved a muscle. Not a single one. She's really starting to freak Finn out big time here.

"Is there anything else?" Rey questions. "Can I get back to dressing you're wounds now?"

Finn shakes his head. "I was just talking to your dad and uncle about Ben. They were both heartbroken over him understandably, and they said that you were almost inconsolable. But, with the way you're acting right now is like you just got over him like it was no big deal. Like he was no big deal."

Rey takes her hand and rubs a finger over the bruise on her face from where Ben had punched her. "You know how I got this, right?" Finn nods. "Well, to tell you the truth, Ben scared the hell out of me today. Not just with what he did, but it was more of what he said. Everything he was doing he did it for me because he was in love with me. Now, I've had my share of scary moments, but that one was almost too much. Ben was my cousin. (Oh, yeah. She can say that he 'was' her cousin now.) And although I did and still do love him, I could never look at him and see him that way. The way I see you. So, when he was arrested, I've felt so relieved. So safe that he wouldn't be able to get near me unless I allowed myself to be near him. I'm saying all of that to say that, that's how I feel right now." Rey chokes up. "And I... I love Ben. I really do, or did? I don't know, but as I thought more and more about it, I realize that I'm finally feel saved from him. That we were all safe from him and I hate that I feel like that!" Rey breaks down again. Finn runs up and holds her. "Oh, my God! I'm a horrible person! I can't... I couldn't stand to be in that room another second! Not with Han and Dad! Not..."

"I've got you, Rey." Finn promises. Finn realizes what Rey was trying to do. She was trying to distract herself from her guilty conscious by tending to Finn's wounded face. 'I need to focus on something that I can make better.' Finn remembers her saying before.

"I don't know how I could do this alone." Rey says. "For the first time in so long, I was scared. Not for myself, but for you, Finn. Seeing what Ben was doing to you, it made me almost hate him. And that's why it makes me so mad when you say things like 'my family' when you've been apart of it all along." Finn looks at her. "I need you, Finn!" Rey kisses him. "I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Finn swears. Rey holds him tight like he's her rock. Like he's her everything.

"Keep me close, Baby! Stay with me!" Rey holds Finn close, crying into his chest. Finn can't find anything that gonna make all of this seem okay or even make her feel better. But, what he can do is hold her. Just hold her. 'Sometimes, where there are no words, the only thing you can do is just be there for the ones you love.' Sana always said to him. Rey kisses Finn cheek "Kiss me." She leans back and looks into Finn's eyes. After a few seconds, they share a kiss. "Don't leave me."

"Never again." Finn and Rey resume their kiss.

 

Rivas sits at a desk, drinking the last of his coffee when Poe walks over with another cup. 

"Care for a another?" Asks Poe.

"Sure." Rivas takes the cup and sits it down. "So, after everything that's happened, this is how it ends, huh? No evidence, no witnesses, no killer? Everyone who is involved in this thing is either dead, missing, or too scared to speak up. Ben will be remembered as a hero, Phasma's probably gonna be found dead somewhere pretty soon. Nines is on top of the world, and Snoke is in the wind."

"Yep, but still everyone wins something: The Solos' can rest knowing that everything Ben did will never come back to haunt them. If Phasma's lucky, her death will be quick and painless. Snoke might remain untouchable for a while longer."

"And Nines?" Asks Rivas.

"Oh, Nines. I don't know if you heard, but Secretary Calrissian and A.D. Mothma just blamed the whole thing on him for all of this: The deaths of Kyle Oren, slip, Zeroes, Needle, Howser, Hux, probably Phasma. He is also accused of tampering with evidence, planting the money and the sniper rifle at Ben's place. Intimidating elected officials, bribery, and basically, betraying his country. If Mothma doesn't get him to flip on Snoke, Snoke'll just probably ditched him. Too much attention, ya see?"

"Jesus! And I thought detective work was ridiculous. Politics? Whew!" 

Poe smiles. "Well, for even better news, Mothma and Calrissian are willing to come forward as informants- only if we can guarantee the safety of their families. That includes Agent Storm, so we may need you to stick with us a while longer, if that's alright."

"Works for me. With everything I've heard about this Snoke motherfucker, I wouldn't mind watching him get nailed to the wall for every terrible thing he's done." Rivas declares.

Poe nods. His phone beeps and he pulls it out and checks it. "I've gonna take this." Rivas nods. Poe gets up and walks over to a quiet spot. "Hello, Jaina?"

 

Rey finishes Finn's treatment when she places the last bandage on his face. After doing so, she brushes the back of her fingers against his cheek and leans down to kiss him. She then walks over to the trash can, dumping whatever was bloody or disposable.

"So, how do I look? I hope people don't think that I'm trying to be funny by looking like this." Finn wonders.

"Finn?" Rey calls. Finn immediately turns back to her. "once this is all over, what are you going to do?"

"Well, After a nap, move on to the next case." Finn says jokingly. "What else?"

"It doesn't matter." Rey sounds serious here. "Because I'm going with you. The plan is to put Snoke away, by any means, right? Well, I'm going with you. If you're staying, I'm staying. If you're going, I'm going."

Finn stutters a bit. "Rey, what...? You can't..."

"How many more times am I gonna have to say this?!" Rey asks before calming herself down. " When I spoke with Uncle Han earlier, I asked him to tell me the whole truth. About what Ben was saying about you. About knowing you since you were 15 years old. He sat me down and told me all about you and what Snoke did to your family. You were taken from them at 8, right?" Finn nods. "Well, so was I. And you were brought back to them today, were you? Just like you brought me back to my family. We're so much alike in so many ways. We were both so young when we were taken away by Snoke. And the way that we met..."

Finn is expecting her to say 'It was fate' or 'it's our destiny to be together'. Or something like that.

But, instead she says "It really doesn't matter how we met. All that matters is that we did. That we survived on our own and then we survived together." Rey slowly approaches Finn. "We were both lost for so long, but now here we are."

"Here we are." Finn repeats. 

Rey kneels down in front of Finn, tears running down her face. "Marry me, Finn." 

Of all the things that Finn's has had to deal with, this is the one thing he really wasn't ready for. "What??" He asks.

"I'll say it again. Marry me."

With a smile, Finn answers with "Yes, I will." Rey gets to her feet and holds Finn's face, bringing him in for a kiss. "Take me home, Finn." Finn gets to his feet and takes Rey by the hand. He leads her out of the lunch room and over towards the Monitor room. They enter the room, still holding hands as they approach Luke and Han. "I'm going home, Dad."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later after I take Han home." Luke says. Rey goes over to kiss her father's cheek and then she goes over to Han. "Finn?" Luke calls him over. Finn, hesitantly, walks over to him. Luke goes to slam his hand on Finn's shoulder, but stops himself. He instead gently rests it on Finn. "You love my daughter?"

"Yes, sir." Finn didn't hesitate to say that.

"Will you promise me that you won't break her heart? She's been through so much in her young life. You both have. And, I know that you'll do whatever it takes to see to that she's safe. That she'll be alright. I can see that now. She loves you. She's told me and I can see it in her eyes. So, I need you to promise me this: that you'll never take advantage of her commitment to you."

Finn looks over at Rey as she comforts her Uncle. She almost instinctively looks over at Finn and smiles. Finn smiles back at her before looking back at Luke. "I promise to always to true to her, Luke." 

And wit that, Luke smiles and nods at Finn. He pats him on the shoulder and shakes his hand. Rey walks pass the two men she loves and smiles. As Finn turns away from Luke, he sees Rey holding out her hand for Finn to take. Which he does. She then leads him out of the Monitor Room.

 

Finn jumps in the driver's seat and Rey gets in beside Finn. Finn starts the ignition and places his hand on the gear shift. Rey lays her hand on top of Finn's. "it's probably not safe at your place for us..."

"That's fine. Because I didn't want go home to my place anyway." Rey says. "I wanna go home with you, Babe." Rey leans over, kissing Finn. Finn, with a smile, puts the car into 'drive', and pulls out of the parking lot. Rey never moves her hand off of Finn's.

 

Jaina sits at her dresser, staring into the mirror while drinking shots of whiskey. As she finishes another shot, she slams it down, just in time to see Poe walking in. "Oh! Poe." Jaina gets to her feet. "I'm so glad you came."

"How are you, Jaina?" Poe asks.

"Just a second." Jaina says as she plants a tender kiss to Poe's lips. "I'm a little better now." Jaina smiles, wrapping her arms around Poe's neck. "We always had a good thing, didn't we?"

"Once upon a time, we did." Poe says.

"Why don't we try to make things a little more comfortable? Why don't you sit down?" Jaina asks.

Poe takes a seat on her bed. "What's up? You wanted to talk."

Jaina pushes Poe down towards the middle of the bed and she sits in his lap, straddling him. "I miss you, Poe. Ever since I saw you at the hospital, I can't stop thinking about you."

"That's funny. I haven't given you a second thought." Poe says.

Jaina hits him on the shoulder and Poe laughs. "You're lying."

"Yes, I am." Poe says.

"Poe, it really wasn't that long ago when we had something amazing between us. And now, with everything that's been happening, it's made me look at things a lot more clearly." Jaina places her fingers up against Poe's forehead and she gently pushes him on to his back. She then lays her head against his chest. "I want you to run away with me, Poe. Think about it. We could always be like this. Be together. Like this. Forever." 

"That would be a dream, Jaina. If it weren't for one little problem." Poe says.

Jaina pushes herself up to look down at Poe. "What?"

"That what you're talking about _is_ a dream, Jaina. There's nowhere we can go where we can be free, not so long as Snoke is still alive."

"Please, don't say his name!" Jaina covers her ears. 

Poe grabs one of her arms and pulls it away from her ear. "Jaina, listen to me. We can't just drop everything and just run away."

'Why not? What's stopping us from just leaving, right now? Just the two of us?" Jaina questions.

Poe looks seriously at her. "Snoke for one. Your family for second. We can't just up and leave them after everything that's happened."

"It's because of Snoke that all of this happened!" Jaina shouts.

"And that's what makes this impossible. All long as Snoke is alive, he's a danger to everyone. Not just your family and Finn's. But everyone. Here in Coruscant and beyond."

"But, I don't wanna be in Coruscant anymore!" Jaina wraps her arms around Poe's neck. Poe goes to unwrap them.

"I'm sorry, Jaina. But, as long as that man draws breath, he is a burden to every one of us. And I just can't ignore that. I've still got a job to do."  Poe gets from under Jaina and goes to the door. 

Jaina grabs his arm. "No. Don't go. Stay with me." Jaina rewraps her arms around Poe's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Jaina leans back, taking Poe with her.

 

In Finn's bedroom, he stands naked as he thrusts himself in and out of Rey. Rey, who is also naked. has one arm around his neck and another grapping his ass. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, hooked together as Finn continues his motion. 

"Yes! OHH!! FINN!! OHH!!" Her moans are loud enough that they could be heard clearly throughout the entire house. No matter what room you were in. Finn slows and Rey kisses him. "MM! You beat it up, don't you?" Finn moans into her mouth as they kiss some more. 

Finn walks backwards to the bed and falls in it. Rey holds herself up by her arms as she rides Finn mercilessly. Rey moans up into the ceiling as she rocks her hips back and forth. To and fro. Finn grabs her hips and Rey lays her hands on top of his. Rey then pulls Finn's hands up to her breasts. As Finn squeezes them, Rey squeezes Finn's hands.

"OHH!! OHH!!" As Rey nears her climax, she takes Finn hands and interlocks their fingers. "How that, Baby? Huh?" Rey asks Finn. "Is it good? You like that pussy bouncing on that dick? You gonna come? Yeah?" Finn grunts as he comes close to unloading. Rey kicks in overdrive. "OH, Baby! I want you to come in my pussy! Come on! Gimme that come! Yeah! Yeah, gimme that come!" Rey leans down to Finn, whispering. "Keep that dick in my pussy. Make it come." She shouts "Make it come!! AHH, YES!!" They both come together at the same time.

Rey groans as she comes down for her high and her climax. She then leads over and places three sweet little kisses on Finn's lips. She then lays next to her man, both of their bodies spent and covered in sweat. Finn pants and Rey makes a satisfied sound. "Whew! Fuck yes!" Rey runs her fingers through her hair before she lays her head on Finn's shoulder.

"(Pants) So, what's the plan? We staying or going?" She asks.

"Staying. My dad just come forward as an informant against Snoke. He only promised to do so after Director Statura promised him and Mothma that their families would be protected."

Rey wraps an arm around Finn's stomach. "So, do you know where your Sister, Maz, is going?"

Finn shakes his head. "No. But, that's the point. Not telling the whereabouts of loved one minimizes security risks. But, I guess that it's enough." 

Rey holds her head up by her left hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Maz and Mothma's family will be safe."

"No. Well, Yes, I'm sure. No doubt there." Finn clarifies. "But, even with their testimonies, I'm not sure that it'll be enough to hold up in court. No without evidence or witnesses. 'Cause without them, this case will be thrown out, and we'll have to start all over again."

"Oh, that's crazy!" Rey shouts.

"Nature of the beast, I'm sorry to say." Finn sighs. "What we need is something... Someone to give us something to move on: a key piece of evidence, a reliable eye witness, something!"

 

Riding in a transport vehicle, Phasma sits staring at the floor. All around her sits Agents and armed guards. The vehicle rocks as they cross rough terrain.

Suddenly, the vehicle pulls to a stop. Phasma looks around, confused.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" The driver shouts. Phasma can't make out what the man is saying to the driver, but she soon hears "Well, can we just go around? Damn! Well, what about... Wait. What are you doin?! Hey! Hey!" Gunshots ring out, startling Phasma. The armed guards in the vehicle cock their guns, while whispering among themselves. Phasma can faintly hear the sound of footsteps approaching the backdoors. 

Silence now. 'What's happening?' Phasma thinks to herself.

Suddenly, the doors swing open to reveal... Nines? "Well, how are we doing this?" All but two of the agents raise the guns at Nines, but the other two agents draw their guns, executing all of the armed guards and all the other Agents, excluding Hudson. Phasma sits, covered in blood and tries desperately wiping her face. She looks up when she hears boots hitting near her. She looks up to see Nines holds a gun to her face. "How 'bout you, _Captain_ Phasma? Make a choice right now."

"YES! I'm with you, Please." Nines whips out a knife, cutting her restrains. He drops the gun in her lap. "Grab dumbass there." Phasma forces Hudson out of  the vehicle and onto the darken road and surrounding woods. Phasma and Hudson join Snoke at the front. Phasma looks up at the two dead guards in the cap of the truck. Nines takes Hudson arm, forcing him down to his knees. Snoke turns to see Hudson stuttering and whimpering. 

Snoke steps closer to him. "Trash. That's what you called Wolfe Gustin back there. That wasn't very polite. You see, he was my husband and if things have worked out the way they were suppose to, he'd be standing here with me. But, instead. He'll be taken to a morgue and placed in a cold locker instead of being buried by the man who said 'I do!' at his wedding!" Hudson sputters and stutters. "Now, I'm giving you this one chance to make things right with me by apologizing. Get him up!" Nines picks him up. "Well?" Hudson looks between Snoke, Phasma, and Nines. Snoke begins to grow impatient. He pulls out a gun and cocks it. "You have until the count of three! One, tw..."

"I'M SORRY!" Hudson screams, startling everyone. "I apologize for calling your husband trash! I didn't know you two were married! Please, I'm sorry!"

"Was that good enough for you, sir?" Nines questions.

Snoke thinks about it for a quick second before shooting the man in both legs. He grunts in pain before falling over. "I do NOT accept your apology." Snoke hands the gun to Nines. "Now, you and the others get down to the waterfront at the harbor. I'll see you at the old battleship turned museum called 'the Finalizer.' And be sure to wear a mask on the way. The Police and everyone else will be on the lookout for you."

"Yes, Sir." Says Nines.

"Oh, one more thing." Snoke says. Nines turns to see him holding out his hand. Nines takes it and shakes. "Welcome aboard, Captain Tangiers Midozzo."

Nines... (Clears throat) Excuse me again. Captain Midozzo smiles. "Thank you, sir! I won't let you down!"

"No, I'm sure you won't." He watches as Midozzo orders his men. Snoke looks over at Phasma who looks back at him. "You're still alive. So, I'm assuming your still my Captain, Phasma."

"I am, Sir!" Phasma confirms. 

"Good." Snoke directs her over to the vehicles sitting in the middle of the road. "Ride with me. We'll be going to meet up with the K.O.R. members and see to my new Partners safe arrival to the harbor." Snoke walks away. "Oh, one more thing. Leave your cell phone here. You'll receive a new one once your in the vehicle. Switch your clothing for one of the clearer armors. Mr. Midozzo does good work, but he can overdo it most times. I apologize."

"Please, no need to, sir." Phasma walks around, looking for some decent armor to wear  while pecking away on her cellphone, out of Snoke's sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	14. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The Team's last chance to get Snoke and finally put an end to it all. The Attack on the 'Finalizer' is a bloody and violent affair, many people are going to die, but who will serve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading "The Burden of Secrets." 
> 
> Here's the final chapter. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Poe wakes up to his phone beeping. He tries to answer it quickly without waking Jaina. He looks up, noticing Jaina's electric clock reads 5:14 A.M.

He slides it open and lowers the volume just slightly. He notices that on the screen more multiple text messages from a number he doesn't have saved to his phone, but one he recognizes. He opens the envelope icon to see: Pictures of dead police officers and Federals lying in the middle of the dark street or laid out in vehicles. While this is troubling indeed on it's own, there is something familiar about the deceased Agents that Poe recognizes: They are the same ones who accompanied Snoke when he arrested Phasma and the last of the 'Renegade' K.O.R. And since Poe doesn't see the dead bodies of Phasma or Nines, it's safe to assume that neither of them are dead and are probably safe and sound with Snoke. In fact, the phone number that Poe recognizes belongs to the one person who sent this whole witch hunt in motion: Phasma herself. She must be laughing her ass off at us right now.

But then, Poe receives a text message from Phasma: " _This was caused by Nines and Snoke. I had nothing to do with it. I'll be your witness if you promise me protection. If you don't think I'm legit, c_ _ome down HW 66 south and see for yourself."_ Poe considers. 'Is Phasma setting us up?' Poe thinks to himself. 'This could be a solid lead in order to nail Snoke once and for all, but the last thing Poe wants to do is sacrifice any more Agents.

"Who is that?" A groggy Jaina asks.

Poe looks over at her. "Looks like our closed case is open again." Poe shows her his phone.

Jaina takes it from him and starts flipping through the photos of the deceased Agents and Police Officers. "When did this happen?" Jaina questions.

"Probably a few hours again." Poe hops out of bed. "Off of Highway 66 south." Poe grabs his pants and begins to slip them on. 

Jaina notices him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm over there to check this out." Poe answers.

"How do you know this isn't staged? How do you know this isn't a trap?" Jaina almost shouts.

"I don't." Poe says simply.

Jaina rolls over to put on her pants. "Listen, wait. Just let me call to see if there are any officers available who can join us over there." Jaina checks her phone. She has two missed calls. She couldn't have heard her phone ringing because she had set it on silent. She checks them and notices that the calls came from The C.C.P.D. When she checks the voice message, it's from her Partner Rivas, who tells her to come down to Highway 66 south for multiple causalities. 

Jaina Solo is a Police Detective and has been for 5 years. The day she found out that her dad was shot, she was in the middle of investigating the G.D.G., who were in the process of controlling new turf and were responsible for at least 6 deaths. The reason Jaina wasn't apart of the case involving her Father's shooting, was because Poe asked her not to get involved. (He knew of the Solo/Skywalkers history with Snoke and he was concerned that Snoke would target them again. Rey, Leia, herself. So he asked her to continue with whatever she was working on, but she wanted to know what was going on, so she asked Rivas to help out Poe and the others however he could. While keeping her in the loop, of course. And he agreed... Obviously.)

Jaina's phone rings again, but she answers it this time.

('Solo? Where are you?! I called you three times!') Rivas says over the phone.

"Oh, Hey, Rivas. Sorry, I had my phone on silent. Didn't want to be disturbed." Jaina apologizes.

('Oh! Oh, yeah! Ben. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a dick! But, the Captain is pissed and he was as many people on this as possible.')

Jaina looks over at Poe, remembering something. "Say, Rivas. Are you alright at the scene?"

('Yeah, why?') Rivas says.

"You didn't happen to say a cell phone there, did you?"

('Yep. We're dusting it for prints.')

Poe whispers to Jaina "Tell him that they have Phasma's phone and that we'll be there to fill him in on the rest." Poe hops back out of bed and grabs his phone. As Jaina gives Rivas Poe's message, Poe dials a phone number.

 

Finn is fast asleep with Rey resting her head on his chest. Her arm wrapped around his stomach. Finn snaps away and looks around in a panic. When he doesn't hear or see anything, he looks back down at Rey. Her quiet snore is so adorable, that Finn can't help but smile. 'Yep. I wouldn't mind waking up like this for the rest of m...'

Finn's ringing phone interrupts his thoughts and disturbs Rey. Finn quickly but gently gets from under Rey as he reaches for his phone. Rey stirs, trying to find the warmth that she just lost. He answers the phone. "Hello?"

('Hey, Buddy. Sorry for callin' so late, but I've got something you may wanna hear.')

Finn whispers after yawning. "It's cool. What's going on?"

Rey feels for Finn and grabs his arm. She then abruptly snaps awake. "Finn?"

Finn shushes her. "No, Poe. I just woke up Rey. What were you saying?"

('The police convey that was taking Nines and Phasma were apparently ambushed. Lots of dead folks out there, but no Phasma or Nines.')

"So, that's it? We've just lost our own witness? Fuck!" Rey wipes her eyes and crawls over Finn, resting her stomach on his. Despite being pissed, Finn can't help but brush the back of his fingers over Rey's backside. The scars on her back may be small, but they're still visible. Poor Rey. Finn can't help but think about what Plutt could've made Rey do or how badly he may have punished her for anything. Whenever he thinks of Plutt, Finn has to stop himself from going to the Penitentiary where Plutt is and just beat him senseless.  

Rey reaches for the cup of water that was sitting on the nightstand and takes a swig.

('Uh, no actually. Phasma's just sent me some photos of the slaughter and told me that she'll be our witness if we protect her.')

Finn sits up in bed, causing Rey move back on her knees. She looks at Finn through blood shot eyes. "Can you tell me the address of the convey? Or text me? I'm on my way."

Rey gets off her knees and lays back on her stomach. Her eyes looking out the window to see that it's still dark out. She then looks back at Finn when he says "Okay, got it. See ya soon, man. Alright." Before hanging up. Finn slides out of bed and starts getting dressed.

"Is it Bad?" Rey asks.

"Our convey was attacked and everyone except Phasma, Nines, and Snoke is dead." Finn says without looking at her.

Rey frowns as she thinks about something. Once she has, she nods and jumps out of bed too. 

Finn hears her. "Rey?"

"I'm going with you." Rey says as she slides on her panties and her jeans. Finn sighs. Rey turns to him. "What?"

"This is a problem for S.P.C.S." Once Rey has securely fastened her belt, she walks over to Finn. "Now, I would take you with me, but no one outside the S.P.C.S. or the C.C.P.D. should be involved. It's just too dangerous."

"Too dangerous for who?" Rey asks.

"For anyone who isn't in law enforcement." Finn tries to counter.

"Oh, so just because your a big time Federal Agent, you can't be hurt in the line of duty?" Rey chastise.

Finn stutters. "Well, no. But we need to take every pre..." 

"Uh, words, words, words! Blah, blah, blah." Rey says, cutting Finn off. She gets right in Finn's face, throwing her arms around his waist. "You need to get out of your own head, Finn. You should stop trying to rescue everyone from certain danger, and start appreciating what's right in front of you." She smiles as she looks him up and down. "I know I do." Rey, still smiling, looks down at Finn's lips. Those juicy, soft, and delicious looking lips. Rey bites her lower lip.

"But, I... I just..." Finn stops as Rey cups his face in her hands.

Rey makes Finn give her duck face when she presses her palms against his cheeks. "No. No more words. Come kiss me." Rey places a soft and loving kiss on Finn's face. "I'll be there for you. Whether you need me there or not. Whether you _want_ me there or not. I'm yours. And one day, I'm gonna be your wife. So, stop trying to keep me away, Okay?" She asks, giving Finn her playfully sad face and watery eyes. Finn, speechless, simply nods. Rey kisses him again.

Finn stutters. "Oh, oh, Okay. Then Let's get ready to go."

"Let's." Rey walks over to her pile of clothes on the floor and resumes getting dressed. Finn is so mesmerized by her that he forgets that he needs to be getting dressed too. Once he's snapped out of his trance, he does just that.

 

Finn and Rey pull up to where the convey was ambushed. Police and other Federal Agents are alright out there, redirecting traffic and surveying the crime scene. 

Finn and Rey step out of the car and walk over to join Poe, Jaina, Snap, and Jess as they stand by the second truck. "I really hope we have a good reason for being out here after just 4 hours of sleep." 

Poe nods and starts to say something, but stops when he spots Rey standing beside Finn. "Rey?" Everybody else turns to find her glaring at Poe. Jaina notices that look and frowns at Rey. "What're you do..."

"What am I doing here?" Rey says, cutting him off. "I'm here because I wanna help take down Snoke." Poe goes to say something else but Rey cuts him off again. "And before you say what you're thinking, Poe. Finn alright tried to warn me about it being dangerous."

Finn shrugs. "I tried to ask her to say back where it's safe, but she swore to me that she would have come on her own anyway. So, as far as I'm concern, it's better that she stays with us than going off alone and starting trouble on her own." Rey wraps her arms around Finn's left arm, blinking rapidly at Poe with a sinister smile.

Poe stops himself from saying anything else on the subject and instead says "Those men were shot with what could've been automatic gunfire. 9mm bullets, so more than likely, an Uzi or some other submachine gun." Poe guides the others over to the truck's cab. "Those two gent were shot at pretty close ranch with a double barrel shotgun. There are some empty shells lying under the vehicle."

"how do you know it was a double Barrel?" Finn asks.

Poe turns to him. "Local P.D. found four shell casings each. And by the look of the guys inside, it's safe to assume they were shot right in close ranch. So, that means either they were shot twice, which would have been overkill."

"Needless to say." Snap throws out.

"...Or they were shot by a double barrel shotgun. There was almost nothing left of those guys' faces. Stay away from the cab. I've haven't eaten since dinner 10 hours ago and I almost lost it." Poe warns. **** ~~~~

Finn walks over to the deceased body of Agent Hudson. "And this guy was shot in both legs. Femoral artery?"

"Yeah, definitely." Rivas says, approaching him. "So sorry to be calling you folks out here so late." Rivas shakes Finn's hand.

"No worry, Detective. We just wanna see this whole thing through." Finn assures him.

"Well, I appreciate you guys getting here as fast as you did. We've got more of a mess than we're prepared to deal with." Rivas looks around.

Everyone turns when they hear the sound of a vehicle approaching behind them. It's a black SUV with the headlight on bright. Two Agents exit the front doors of the SUV and someone else steps out of the back of it. It's Director Statura! He makes his way over to the team, eyeing the entire scene before speaking. "What are you all doing here? This isn't your case anymore."

Finn walk towards Statura. "Sir, we were just concerned when we heard about what happened out here. These were Agents we knew. We just wanna..."

"Your concern is appreciated, Storm. But this is a matter of Public Security." Statura waves him off.

"All due respect, _sir._ But isn't that what we are?" Poe says, not even bothering to hide his disdain of this whole situation.

"Yes. Yes, you are. But, as I said, you all are off this case. This convey was suppose to be overseen by Mr. Snoke."

Poe takes a look around. "Well, _'Mr. Snoke'_ isn't here. So, either he was taken or he was apart of it. I'm gonna go with the latter."

"Careful, Dameron." Statura warns. "You had a job when you came out here, but I might not be able to say that when you leave."

Everyone looks between Statura and Poe, silently saying 'Poe, chill. This is Statura you're talking to like that.'

"I'm.... I'm sorry?!" Poe demands. "All we've ever done since this whole thing got started, was try and find the shooter who killed Slip. That set us on a long trail, one that lead straight to Snoke. Once we had him in our crosshairs, It's suddenly be found that he's not the enemy after all. With one nod from the President, and all of sudden, we go from hunting him down to taking orders from him. I really don't like that!"

Statura steps right in Poe's face. "Say what you really thinking. Go ahead. Say it."

"Say what?!" Poe gets right in Statura's face.

"That you think I'm weak. That you think I have no backbone! That you think I just roll over and enjoy being undermined." 

Rivas hears the sound of a phone ringing. He search around for it. "Hey, guys?"

"This isn't about you, Statura!" Poe says.

"Guys?!" Rivas says louder.

"...This is about finding and nailing the bastard before he can kill someone else! How in the hell did he even..." Poe shouts.

"That's none of your concern! In fact, Poe! Why don't you start putting in for another job?!" 

"What?!" Poe shouts.

"You got your two week notice."

"YO! SHUT UP!" Rivas shouts, gaining everyone's attention, but especially earning offended looks from Statura _and_ Poe. "Can you hear that?"

Everyone stops to listen. The sound of the phone ringing can now be heard faintly.

"Who's phone is that?" Rey asks, looking at everyone around her.

Agents and Officers shake their head or they shrug. "It's this one." One forensic scientist says, holding the phone in a clear plastic bag.

"Phasma's phone?" Poe runs over to the lady. But, before she can answer it, the phone stops ringing.

She unlocks the screen to see a cell phone number with an area code from another state. She holds it up to Poe for him to inspect.

"Don't know that number. Can anyone trace the number back to the caller?" Poe questions as he puts on a pair of gloves.

"I can!" Jess answers. Snap hands her a pair of gloves. Poe walks over to her and hands it to her once she has her gloves on. She takes it over to her laptop in another SUV. She turns her laptop on. People soon start to gather around it, watching Jess work her magic over the keyboard. She gets a ping. "Ah, here!" She holds the laptop out where everyone can see it. "Once I triangulated the signal, I was able to track the phone's location... To the harbor."

"Alright, listen up! Snoke is somewhere at the Riverside harbor! I wanted men down there, scouring every inch of that place as soon as right now! I do not want lose Snoke again! Not today!" People start scattering as they move to close in on Snoke.

"Hey, Jess? Can you give us a more specific place? I'm a little concern that either Snoke or the K.O.R. are gonna start shooting as soon as they see even one set of headlights." Finn wonders.

"No, I need a steady signal, meaning I need someone to call this phone again before I can even try it." Jess swears under her breath.

As if it was an answer to a cry for help, Phasma's phone rings again. Jess hurriedly answers it. "Hello?"

"Jess, put in on speaker." Poe says. She does.

Everyone listens as they can hear breathing as well as two voices, one of them Snoke. ('I trust they know we're coming?')

('Yes, Mr. Snoke. They'll be expecting us the moment they arrive.')

('Good. Now, that I have everything I need to properly take control of everything in Coruscant, it's time I bring them in.')

"Jess, run the trace." Finn says. Jess immediately jumps on that.

('I still can't believe you're bringing in the army to oversee the shipment.')

('Well, how do you think I first started the Knights? There's always going to someone who has a price.')

(Second man laughs. 'I really hope that's not how he roped you in, Phasma. You're beauty, but you're nobody's pet.')

('Well, Sir, I'd like to think that Mr. Snoke saw me more than just a face.')

(Indeed. Lady Phasma has suffered a bit of a hardship these past 3 days...')

Jess Whispers "Trace is complete."

Poe and Finn look closely at her screen.

"Can You..." Poe starts.

"...Pull up satellite coverage? Sure can!" Jess moves her laptop away from the phone and starts pecking away at her computer.

(... I Apologize, my lady. But, usually, when two of my captain come together in secret, it usually results in a change of mindset. They're suddenly more interested in each other than the overall program...')

Satellite coverage shows an bird's eye view of the harbor. The team can see Nines and his guys are waiting around for something.

"You seeing this?" Snap asks.

"What're they waiting for?" Jess wonders.

"For Snoke to show to show up." Poe says.

"No, they're standing by the ships. It's gotta be that shipment that they were talking about." Finn mentions.

('What is that sound?! Who's speaking?! Phasma!!') Snoke's voice cuts out when the phone turns off.

"Oh, Shit!" Rivas says.

"They're on to her!" Snap says.

"They'll know we're coming now." Jaina says.

"Maybe. But, we still might have shot." Everyone looks at Finn confused. Finn pulls Poe aside. "Poe, listen. I need you to get the Director's attention. We need him to mobilize special ops as well as warn the police to be ready for a fight."

Poe shakes his head. "But, you heard what they said, Finn. We'll be facing an army of K.O.R."

Finn nods unconcerned. "Yeah, but it's not the entire united states Army. We still have a chance at taking them off guard. Element of surprise is off the table. They got their backs to the water. We can't get at them without them first seeing us."

Poe frowns. "So, how are we suppose to play this?"

Finn smiles. "I think we'd get better traction by letting know we're coming. Granted, that'll give them a moment to put up a fight, but when we show up, surrounding them..."

"They won't have a chance to think." Poe pats Finn on the shoulder. "Good thinking!" Poe runs over to where Director Statura is talking with a bunch of other Agents. He shows up, waving them down. "Stop, wait, wait. Director, call your men back. Let them know Snoke's on to them."

"What the fuck did you do, Dameron?!" The Director demands.

"Look, we just got a tip from our eyewitness, so let's give people a chance to catch up."

"What eyewitness?" 

"Phasma! She just called us and let us trace her phone call to the harbor. We're about to leave now."

"Wha... The second she called you, you should've looped me in on it." Statura says angrily.

"Well, that's what I'm doing now. We can give you Snoke's destination." Poe says desperately. 

"You know where he's going?"

"Yeah, and an idea of what he's doing. So, have the officers hang back, let's get special ops on their toes. We can take Snoke in two hours." Poe runs back to his team.

"Alright, let's go, now!" Statura and several Agents go run for their vehicles.

 

Snoke and his partners all arrive at the Harbor where Nines is waiting for them. Snoke gets out after his driver opens his door and he walks over to Nines expectedly.

"You're just in time. They got here before you did." Nines directs Snoke's eyes over the giant carrier ships 'The Finalizer.'

On the ship stands other member of soldiers in black version of the Army greens with the letters 'k-o-r' stow into their armbands and beret hats. down in the ships hull, lie dead bodies of other troops who didn't find Snoke's way of life very appealing. they were considered dead weight, so they got shot.

Snoke and the others watch as the ship docks at the harbor. Nines looks over his shoulder where he hears a woman grunting. Phasma is wearing cuffs and has a gun pointed to the back of her head.

"She really wasn't my captain anymore, Mr. Midozzo." Snoke says like he was reading Nines' mind. Nines looks at Snoke like he's pissing his pants. He's not, by the way. He just has that look.

 

Snap is behind the wheel of the armored vehicle while Poe is riding shotgun. He's staring at his phone. "Okay, so it looks like Snoke's just arrived at the harbor."

"But, we still don't know what he's planning to do." Snap says.

"He said something about uh... 'shipment', right?" Asks Jessika.

"And we saw Nines was just standing around waiting for something." Rivas says.

"Yeah, but what?" Poe wonders until he gets an idea. "Hey, Jess? Are there any ships coming in anytime soon?"

"Just a second." Jess says as she pecks away. "There is! A ship called 'the Finalizer'."

"'The Finalizer?' Wasn't that a ship that was just used in the Jakku war?" Asks Rivas.

"It was, but now that the war is over, it's been repurposed as a transport/Rescue vessel." Finn says over the radio. "It's pretty big. So, there's gotta big a pretty spacious spot picked out for it. Harbormaster wouldn't just let a giant battle ship just dock at his harbor."

"Which means that there would be a docking plan then, right?" Snap says. He and Poe exchange looks.

 

Neo K.O.R. opens the giant doors to the hull. Some of them make their way down to retrieve Snoke's 'shipment'. Speaking of Snoke, he approaches the man in charge. The Commander salutes Snoke with a smile. "They're here for you." The commander gestures to the soldiers who are still alive. "They weren't." He gestures to the dead ones.

He and Snoke exchange laughs and shake hands. "Welcome to Coruscant, Commander Mercer."

"Thank you, sir. It's so good to be home. Once we get the weapons and the illegals out of the ship, we'll be ready for your official Inauguration Party!" Mercer rubs his hands together. Snoke smiles and walks over to the edge of the ship's hull. Mercer looks around for someone. "Oh, sir? Where's Commander Gustin?"

Snoke doesn't answer him, as he's mood goes dark at the thought of Wolfe's dead body. "Congratulations, Commander! You are now the field commander of the Neo Knights of Ren." Mercer looks surprised at this.

But, before he can even process this, the sound of approaching boats and helicopters capture his full attention. Snoke and the others notice them all as well. "Sir." Mercer calls to Snoke. "Stay out of sight." Snoke makes a run for his car. "The rest of you, battle stations!"

 

Several Armored vehicles arrive outside the police barricade. Everyone exits their vehicles and silently hurry to box in Snoke's people from the land side of their ambush. Rey and Jaina hop into a police van and starts it up. Rey looks out of her window and sees Finn crouching behind some crates. He then looks over his shoulder to see Rey looking at him. He then raises a hand up, gesturing to see her later and she returns it with a sad smile. No doubt there's nothing more Rey would love more than to fight by Finn's side, but she knows her part in this plan. Jaina puts the van in gear and drives off.

 

Snoke runs to Nines, who escorts him back into the limo. He gestures for three other men to accompany them and calls for the driver. Nines then hops into the passenger seat.

As the driver starts to make his way out of the harbor, the sounds of sirens, guns cocking and the bright red and blue lights of Police cars forces him to stop. 

"Fuck me!" Nines cocks his gun. "Back up." The Driver throws the car in reverse and slams on the gas. Without a single word of warning, the police, the S.P.C.S., Special ops, and some good old honest American troops open fire!

"MOTHER FUCKERS! SHIT!!" Shouts Darts as he back away, shooting his gun. Bullets rip through his chest and body, and he falls down dead. Many of the other K.O.R. return fire and are mostly cut down by 'Statura's' Army. Many of them are shot as they raises their guns to return fire. Some of them shot in the head, chests, and body while they're returning fire. And a lot of them are kill before they can even find cover.

"Sorry ass mother..." turnbull gets shot in the stomach before he can finish.

The Driver keeps his feet heavy on the gas as he backs away. "Come on!" Nines shouts. "Back the fuck up!" The Driver is then shot multiple times in the face and chest, dying instantly. The Car rams into a container hard.

Many of the K.O.R. who aren't dead or fighting, decide to make a break for it. As many of them get into their cars, they get surrounded by Officers. Before they can open up on the Police, the cops manage to fill the car, as well as Snoke's men, up with load.

One genius tries to get away on foot, while firing at the S.P.C.S. Agents and is immediately torn to pieces. Two others with shotguns fire wildly at anyone who's shooting, even their own friends! Poe and Snap find an opening and take it, putting down the crazed gunmen.

Back with Snoke, Nines pushes the dead driver out of the car, and throws the car in gear. He slams on the gas, running off the dead driver's legs. He puts up his arm to shield his eyes from all the muzzle flash (and quite possibly the bullets themselves) He ends up getting shot twice in his left arm and once in his shoulder. He loses control of the car and runs into a stack of crates. 

Some of Snoke's men manage to get into their vehicles and are now pulling away. Rivas and another officer open fire at a vehicle as the K.O.R. inside open up on them. The shooters in the passenger seat and one of the shooter in the back are hit. The guy rides shotgun dies instantly while the other one gets his finger stuck on the trigger, shooting the dead guy and the driver in the back, causing them to crash into the water.

As one of the last of Snoke's men make their getaway, they manage to slip by law enforcement with only a couple of bullets and a big long scrape, thanks to the driver just barely missing a parked car. They continue on, smiling as they reach the gate, only to have an van block their way. The driver doesn't even try to stop, he just goes faster. Standing in front and behind the SUV are Jaina and Rey, aiming submachine guns at the speeding car. And with a nod between them, they open fire on the car, killing everyone inside. The Car keeps going, despite the dead driver and crashes into the Police Van. Jaina and Rey lower their guns and walk to the crashed, bullet ridden car.

Snoke's has enough of this and decides to get out of the car just as Nines is pulling away. Snoke is thrown from the car and gets shot in the arm for his troubles. Nines keep his foot on the gas, going faster and faster. But, he can't react fast enough when another vehicle appears right in front of them. Nines slams on the brakes but still hits the truck in front of them in it's left side. Nines's head hits the steering wheel and he falls back as blood pours from his nose. The crash causes the dark blue truck to crash into another parked car. The men inside the truck tries to make a run for it, but are cut down before they even set one foot on the ground. Phasma stands just to the right side of the crashed truck, with a smoking machine gun. As she makes her way over to Nines, gunshots force her to duck for cover.

The last three men in the limo jump out and attend to Nines. Nines snatches his arm away. "Where's Snoke?!" He asks through a bloody nose.

"Fuck him! We gotta get you outta here first!" The men then forcefully drag Nines away from the limo and help him run to safety. Finn watches as they make a break for it. Once he checks both of his guns for ammo, he pursues them. He goes slowly and staying low to the ground, stopping only to pick up another gun.

 

The Commander of the Neo K.O.R. lies facedown on the ship dead. All the other members are scattered around, whether their dead bodies are on the ship or in the water.

"We gave them a chance to surrender." The Special Ops. Leader says sadly. "They wouldn't take it."

"Yes. It's alright, Lieutenant. These men made their choice long before they went for their rifles. None of this is on you." Statura promises.

"Yeah, but... It doesn't make right. Doesn't make any of this feel any easier." The L.T. walks away while Statura looks down at Mercer. His eyes go up and he looks over his shoulder to see the sun, peeking over the horizon. He then looks up ahead and makes his way off of the ship.

He walks around at all of the dead men, checking each and every one of their faces before moving to the next one. He looks up to see Phasma sitting in the back up one of the armored vehicles, getting her fresh wounds looked at. Statura nods at her, but she doesn't nod back. Statura continues, stepping around the bloodied bodies and bullet littered harbor.

He doesn't see what he's looking for: Which should be the bloodied dead body of one Alexander Snoke. He raises his radio up to his face. "Doesn't anybody have eyes on Snoke?" When all of the teams report back no, he stops himself from throwing the radio on the ground. "Someone get me a status check on Snoke. I don't want any one coming in or out of this Goddamn Harbor until I see Snoke in cuffs or dead! And... Hey, where's Storm?!"

 

Finn raises his machine gun up to his chest as he walks into the maze of containers. 'Aw, not this again!' Finn thinks to himself. He continues on, checking every corner, every nook and cranny. There's no signs of Nines, Snoke, anyone. Until... Finn stops. It's almost like he can sense him.

Duncan, one of the last two of the G.D.G. approaches Finn from behind, aiming his Uzi right at his back. Finn quickly turns, firing his gun at Duncan, forcing the pissed off giant to his hands and knees. Finn makes a run for it, still shooting at Duncan. 

Duncan gets to his feet, firing his Uzi at Finn and screaming bloody murder. Once his gun goes **CLICK!** , He goes after Finn. "COME ON BACK HERE, BITCH!!"

Finn guns it. Running around each of the containers, only looking back to fire at Duncan, who apparently can dodge bullets. **CLICK! CLICK!** Finn's gun goes empty. He drops it in favor of one of the two pistols he has.

Once he rounds a corner, he puts his back against the wall, waiting for Duncan to round the corner himself. "QUIT RUNNING, YOU FUCK!! Where you at, huh?! Huh, where you at?!" Duncan checks around the container Finn was hiding behind but he finds no one there. So, he moves on. 

Finn comes out of a nearby container and stalks slowly after Duncan. Duncan continues on, but stops when he hears footsteps. He turns around, firing until he gun goes empty again. He angrily removes the empty clip for a full one. 

Finn steps out where Duncan could see him. He has his gun raised at Duncan. Duncan, knowing he's there, but isn't looking at him, frowns. He throws his Uzi at Finn and draws a revolver. Finn drops to his back and fires at Duncan, hitting him in the kneecap and then twice in the head. Duncan falls dead before he even hits the ground. Finn gets to his feet and continues on looking for Nines.

Finn runs pass an empty van, parked beside the fence of the containment yard. As Finn leaves the containment yard, the seemingly empty van starts up. Finn stops to look over his shoulder. He sees Clutch, the last of the G.D.G. sitting behind the wheel, smiling deviously at Finn. Finn makes a break for it and Clutch slams on the gas, burning rubber before chasing after Finn. Finn keeps running but then jumps to the side of the road but Clutch can hit him with the van.

Clutch swears before turning the van around to see Finn aiming his pistol at him. Clutch shouts in excitement, daring Finn to shoot him as he slams on the gas once again. Finn starts shooting into the windshield. Clutch screams in a pure pleasure until 4 of Finn's bullets find their mark: Clutch's chest. Clutch presses even harder on the gas pedal, sending him right over the edge of the harbor and right into the water. Finn, not even breaking his stride, keeps on going.

A gunshot draws Finn's attention towards the old abandoned immigrant station. The same place where Finn and Hux came face to face with the G.D.G. just two days ago. He sees Nines hauling ass to the old building and Finn chases after him.

 

Finn kicks the door open and listens for Nines. Finn goes inside and walks into a large hallway that Nines has escaped into. Finn draws his other pistol and walks slowly and quietly through the dark hallways. This place; it's smells of diesel and blood. Finn would've never guessed that if Nines wanted a showdown with him, he would have wanted it here. Finn continues, staying as quiet as he can. He doesn't see or hear anything. It's really unsettling. It's almost like Nines is a ghost in here. Finn stops when he hears what sounds like a something dragging on the concentrated floor. 

He looks around, ready for whoever might be in front of him. But, he wasn't prepared to deal with the person behind him. Somehow, Nines managed to get around Finn and is now creeping up behind him with his gun aiming at the back of Finn's head.

Finn turns, firing both of his pistols at Nines. As his bullets tear and rip into Nines's body, Nines goes back against the wall, shooting in Finn's general direction. One bullet manages to hit Finn in the shoulder, causing him to grunt and fall to a knee. Nines slams up against the wall and slides down to the floor. He tries to keep his gun up at Finn, using his knee as leverage. Finn reels from the pain in his shoulder and aims one of his pistols at Nines. Nines stares at Finn in disgust before taking his last breath, dropping his gun. Finn then slowly lowers his.

"Finn? Finn, buddy? Can you hear me?" Poe says over the radio. Trying but failing to ignore the pain, Finn holsters his gun and grabs the radio. "Finn, come on, man! I really need you to check in right now! Come in!"

"Chill out, man. I'm here!" Finn says.

"Oh! Thank God! You scared the shit outta me, man!" 

"Yeah, I could tell. Are we all still here?"

"Oh, yeah, man! despite the warzone out here, everyone is accounted for. Are you good?"

Finn cups his wounded shoulder. "More or less. Gonna need some silk for my shoulder! Damn!"

Finn fails to notice someone creeping up behind him as Poe laughs and jokes around with Finn. As Finn laughs, he notices too late that Snoke is standing behind him with a gun aiming at him. Snoke fires, hitting Finn in his leg, his arm, his stomach, and his side. Finn falls to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Finn? Finn, what's going on?! Finn?!" Poe shouts over the radio Finn dropped.

Snoke approaches him, shooting him again in his back. Finn screams in pain. "FINN! FINN, ANSWER ME!!" Snoke then shoots the radio.

"Finn, Finn, Finn!" Snoke says mockingly. "Shut the fuck up already." Snoke looks down at Finn and smiles. "Well, now. This looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen you like this back?" Finn tries to crawl away from Snoke. "Aw, yes. I distinctly remember seeing you just like this when I sliced open your back." Finn looks over his shoulder at Snoke. "That's right. It wasn't Ben who did that! It was me! I only told him to say that to you, but I had hoped it might hurt. motivate you into killing him. But, alas, it was not the desired effect." Snoke steps on Finn's wounded leg and presses down on him. Finn hisses in pain. "I just can't believe you've lasted as long as you have. You're truly more resilient than Nines or Hux or... hell, even Phasma. One little bullet in her cheek, and she's a bucket of water. But, you. You almost get your spine slashed in two, and you keep on going." Snoke gets off of Finn's leg, allowing him to keep on crawling. "Y'know, it's funny. Han thought that he could hide you from me by changing your name to 'Finn Storm.' But, I knew. I alllllways knew who you really were, Jason." Finn slows down, breathing becomes labored. "I never would've thought that you would try to come after me. Just full of surprises to the very end." Snoke steps down on Finn's back. Finn grunts. Snoke frowns at Finn. "Still not comfortably with the idea of dying? Okay, then." Snoke cocks the gun, aiming it at Finn. "I'll make it easy for you. Close your eyes." Finn's scared out of his mind, but with no other choice, he does just that.

**BLAMMMMM!**

 

Finn lays motionless. Blood pours from his wounds. 

 

 

Snoke then suddenly fall hard on his back, bullet hole in his head. 

Rey approaches with a smoking gun shaking in his hand. She drops it when she sees Finn. "Finn! Finn!" Rey runs to him. Behind her, Jaina stands with her pistol pulled and slows to a standstill. She covers her mouth, stopping herself from screaming when she sees Finn lying there. Rey puts Finn up by his arms and holds him in her arms. "Finn! Baby, No! Finn, please don't do this! Please..." Rey falls the tears burning her eyes as she begins to cry. "Don't do this to me! You gotta wake up! WAKE UP!" Jaina grabs her radio, calling for help. Rey can't hear her. All she knows is the man whom she's always loved. The man who came back for her. The one that she wants to spend her life with is dying in her arms. "You gotta wake up! We're free! We're free from Snoke! I made it happen! I did it! Finn, PLEASE!!" Rey looks up at Jaina. "HELP ME!! PLEASE HELP ME!!" Jaina comes running over to help Rey with Finn. They turn him over, laying his back against Rey.

"Help's on it's way! Keep him awake, Rey!" Jaina promises. "Make him listen!"

"HURRY!!" Rey cries. Rey leans over and kisses Finn's lips. She then whispers in his ear. "Okay. I need you to listen to me. I love you! And I need you! Please! Open your eyes, Baby! Please! I love you so fucking much! Come back! Come back to me, Finn!" Rey stops talking when she hears Finn mumble something. "Yeah, Yeah, that's right! We gonna go home! We're gonna be a family. And I can't do this without you. I don't wanna go on without you. Not again! Please!" Finn goes quiet. "No! No, Finn! Say something else! Say something else! Say somethi..." Rey's voice breaks. All sounds are slowly fading. Finn isn't responding anymore. Rey screams for someone to help her. Everything goes white.

 

 

An organ plays at a funeral. The church is packed with People of so many different backgrounds. The church is full up, in fact that people have to stand up against the walls, just to make more room for the others who are standing in front of those against the walls. Everyone is wearing black, crying and comforting each other.

On the front pew sits the Skywalker family, the Solo Family, the Calrissian Family, and the whole of Han Solo's team, including Detective Rivas. At the front of the church sits a closed coffin with flowers sitting on it. The face of the picture is obscure by two lit candles.

The Reverend gestures for silence. "Brothers and Sisters. Friends and acquaintances. And Family of the departed, we come here with heavy hearts to bid farewell to a light in this troubled world. Someone whose heart with so full of love that it knew of no hatred. No malice and no ill will. No bitterness nor negative thought. No, here lays a gentle soul. A vaulted friend, and a pillar in our community. A woman of caliber and character. A wife to a grump." The people chuckle at that. "...And a mother to two beautiful and bright children. Leia Solo was a woman who was so full of life and so full of love, that she wouldn't have turned anyone away who may have needed her help. She could never help being there for people. Not even when she was tired. Not even when she was weary. And not even when she was by some chance, wronged by somebody else. Leia Solo was my Inspiration. She was my mentor. My sister. And my friend. She will be greatly missed. Please, take this moment with me to share a moment of silence for her." Everyone bowed their heads in reverence for the late, great Leia Solo.

(Rest in Peace, m'lady.)

 

As the Pallbearers carry Leia's coffin out to her final resting place, everyone in attendance followed behind it. Rey, wearing sunglasses is walking between her parents. Luke carries one of Rey's daughter, Aura, while Mara is holding the hand of the other, Delilah. The service is concluded with a prayer over the friends and family of Leia.

Standing out in front of a grave is a man wearing an all black suit with a pair of black sunshades. The Gravestone reads 'Ben Solo.' The man removes his sunglasses and kneels down, resting his hand on the gravestone.

With a sigh, Finn says "Hey, man. I hope you know that none of us hold anything against you. You were... Just doing what you had to do to protect your family. Same as your father. Same as mine. Oh! Speaking of Han, he _hates_ retirement. once Snoke was finally taken care of, Leia 'convinced' him that his work was done. It was time to leave that part of his live behind. Man, I can't believe it's been two years since Snoke and the K.O.R. were dealt with. But, even with Snoke out of the picture, he's still keeping us pretty busy. Man, even dead, he's still an asshole. So many of his former associates are out there. I don't know what's to come in the near future. But, know that I'll do whatever I can to help my family." Finn sighs. "But, still. I never knew how just how much our fathers had to go through in the life until I became a Father myself. It's all keeping me pretty busy, but it's all worth it. My girls are worth it."

"Daddy!" Finn looks to see Aura running towards him with a big smile.

"Hey, peanut!" Finn picks up his Daughter. 

"Peanut!" Finn looks up to see Rey and Maz running over with Delilah in Maz's arms. "Sorry, she got away from me."

"No worries." Finn says.

Rey rubs Aura's back, but her smile fades a little when she looks at Finn. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just uh... Catching up with Ben. It's been too long since I've been out here. And you? Are you alright?"

"I will be." Rey smiles and goes to kiss Finn, when his phone beeps.

"Oh, no! Not today!" Finn says.

"You need to go." Rey says.

"No, I..." Finn gets cut off by Rey.

"Finn, you need to go." Rey takes Aura out of Finn's arms.

"Finn!" Poe calls out to him.

"I won't be gone too long."

"No worries! I'll be sure to stay up for you." Rey smiles. Finn smiles back. He leans over, kissing her before running off. Rey smiles as she looks down at Ben's grave. Rey kisses her hand and sets it on the grave stone. Rey then rests a hand on Maz's shoulder as they go to see Finn off.

"Bye, Daddy!" Delilah and Aura shouts. 

Finn waves back. He is then joined by Poe, Snap, Jess, Jaina, and Rivas. They all walk over to their vehicles, off to the next thing!

 

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
